The Callan Twins
by kat callan
Summary: Anna and Mark Callan have had a very hard life. Will moving to Tillamook, Oregon help their dreadful situation? Four years after BD. Warning abuse. Cullens glimmpsed at in 3rd chapter. I do NOT own Twilight!
1. our life the beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does, not me!

Okay this is the beginning of a story I have been working on. I have more, but I am not going to post it there is no interest. So, if you like it please, (PLEASE!) tell me! I really would like a review:)

Our life: the beginning

Training… working… pushing to the limits… going… never stopping… training even more… and it will never be enough for him… dad, no father.

I work, I do, but it's never enough. I gotta keep working or punishment will come. Gotta keep training, working harder to reach the goal, imaginary or not. Keep going on and on, further and further, more and more, don't stop, don't stop!

"Come on girl, pick up the pace. Stop slacking! What the hell's the matter with you?" He said.

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I'll do better," I said kicking harder.

-4 hours later-

"Leave your done, go get outta my sight!" my father said.

I scurried out of the basement/training center along with my twin brother, Mark, and together we headed up to the showers. Soon, we were done with our nightly routine and went to ask our father if we could go to bed. He submitted our request, and we went to our room dead tired.

My life is filled with work: my brother and I go to school come back and train till odd hours of the night, that is, until father lets us leave. He has been harder on us lately because we are moving again. This time it's because of his job. Our father is head of a special, classified branch of the CIA, so we have to move every few years, either because of that or people are starting to get suspicious of us, which isn't surprising. We only stayed here for two years this time. We are moving to Tillamook, Oregon, a small town with more rain than I've ever seen in my life. It should be exciting, but nothing is exciting anymore.

Mark and I are identical twins, born on January 1, 1996 at 12:15 and 12:20 am, to Luke and Elisabeth Callan. They had a daughter, Sara Alice Callan, two and a half years prior. We both have oil-black hair and brown eyes with birth marks on our right checks. At one glance you can tell we are twins, well except the boy-girl thing, and our heights. I am barely five-foot-three- inches, while Mark is five-foot-seven. We also have a large build from all the training, and Mark has his hair barely touching his ears, while mine goes just past my shoulders where it slightly curls when I have it down. Also, we look a lot like our mom, but we have some Luke in us too, although it's a tad less noticeable. Right now, I'm so sleepy. Yes, sleep; sleep is what I need right now, sleep…

Okay what do you think?

If you wanted to know my user name is based off of this, because I wish I was as tough as them.

Let me see what you think! Review!


	2. moving day

Okay here chapter two! Please review!

Moving day

BAM!

I woke with a start. Oh, it was just father telling us to hurry and get up, it's moving day… again. Quickly we got dressed and moved boxes and sacks from our room to the downstairs. Well, Mark moved boxes, and I moved sacks because I broke my left wrist… um… in a "sparring accident", or at least that's what Luke had told the doctor. In reality, he broke it when he pushed me down the stairs, then stepped on it. I was lucky that is the only thing I broke this time around. I have "fallen" down the stairs multiple times and know what needs to go where to protect myself.

When we got all of our stuff downstairs and everything in the truck, father checked that we did not forget anything; we left that hellhole for the next one, as we have done so many times before.

-OooO-

It's raining, no pouring. I can't help but see it as an omen, only because he brought us here to make us absolutely miserable. He hates us. Why? He wishes that it were Mark and I that died that fateful day, and not our mom and sister, Sara.

Even though it happened years ago before we can even remember, he reminds and punishes us every chance he gets because we were supposed to be in the car, not our sister, his favorite. He regrets putting her in there and we know it every time he strikes or hurts us. It happened when we were three, almost four, and Sarah was about six. Father had just started his new job with the CIA, and was staying with us while our mother ran to the store. She was going to take me and Mark, but father put Sarah in there instead, saying something like "mother- daughter bonding" and "never sees you without a twin," or at least that's what we've heard he said. Then, he got the call that changed mine and Mark's life forever. They had been killed in a car accident; there was no hope for anyone to survive.

That year he put us in a junior karate class. When we were five, we moved for the first time. All too soon, the beatings came, and they kept coming with a vengeance, but more and more often. So much so that it became a regular occurrence. In 2003, I told our next door neighbor what was happening, and then father had it turned around so that they went to jail instead because the CIA had charged them with some sort of terrorism. Their kid went into social services, and has not been heard from since. That was the first and also last time we asked for help. We do not want to ruin anymore families just to save ourselves; it's not worth it.

But, that's the past and now… now is the present, and our present hell starts in a town that rains, a broken arm, a new house, and getting boxes or sacks out of the truck and into the house.


	3. a new day

Okay I have gotten NO REVIEWS!

If you like it, have a suggestion, or think this is absolute crap: tell me, because I WANT TO KNOW!

-A new day-

Three days and it's already hell.

Two bloodied noses, a busted lip, too many bruises to count, and blood on the new basement floor, which might I add was not taken well, not well at all, and that's not even touching what happened to Mark. It was worse than my injuries; he has cracked ribs.

Surprisingly, he has scheduled a doctor's appointment for my arm already; it's on Thursday after school and work. The downside is that it's at the hospital which can go very badly if father ever so slightly suspects something. He can be very paranoid, which he should be what with everything that goes on. Doctors notice too many things, and if they even slightly mention anything about it, we are punished, and the doctor is handled, just like the other two.

I have had this cast on my arm for four weeks, so I'll probably be getting a brace this time around. This will be easier to train in, because it's more flexible; also father will probably request one for me.

Right now he is taking us to the school to register for classes, not that we will be able to go that much. Sometimes the bruises are too hard to hide or one of us can't move so we can't go. He always makes some excuse and they buy it every time. Mark and I are very smart and catch on quickly in school, but we would have been held back a couple of times if father did not step in.

"Get out now, and don't make me look bad," Father said as he opened his door.

At the same time, we said "yes sir," got out, and started toward the door along with father. He went in first, then Mark and me. It was a school just like any other: front office right inside the door, halls with lockers on the sides, bulletin boards with notices and fliers for the students; a generic school. As we walked into the office, a thin, red-headed lady with light blue eyes sat down at the only desk in the room.

"Oh, hello, sir, how may I help you?" asked the lady, whose name plate read "Cindy Jacobs."

"I'm here to register my kids for school, Mrs. Jacobs," stated our father, smoothly.

"Okay, Mr.…?" she inquisitively asked our father. All the while, her eyes kept darting to us. I`m sure father noticed it, too, because his reply was a little rough.

"Callan, Luke Callan, and these are my kids Anna and Mark Callan. They're who I'm registering," our father clarified to Mrs. Jacobs.

"Okay, Mr. Callan, one second. Bella, I need you to come in here." She called in a louder tone. When the extremely pretty girl was in here she told her, "Ah, Bella, I need you to get the new student registries." The girl walked out then Mrs. Jacobs turned to father. "Now, need birth certificates, social security cards, and two proofs of residence to get you all started," said Mrs. Jacobs turning to get the register paperwork.

Thus, the long process started.

-OooO-

Finally it's over! They took pictures of us for ID's, asked the last school we went to so they could get our transcripts and portfolio's, and if we wanted to be in the same classes, which, of course, we said yes to. Father filled out lots of papers, and he did not look fairly happy at the end of it all, and seeing how many times he's had to do it, I don't know why he didn't expect it.

We are almost to the house, and father has not said a word since we left the school. It makes me wonder if he will make us train tonight, or at least, if he does, if it will be inside. I know it is supposed to start raining soon, and I really don't want to get sick because of it, not that he cares.

Father has trained us in most of the martial arts he knows. Let me see, he has taught us Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, and I guess some Mixed Martial Arts, but our degrees vary. I am still training in Judo, I'm a Black Belt to the second degree in Jiu-jitsu, but Mark is still training in Jiu-jitsu, and Black Belt in Karate. I'm better at Kickboxing than Mark because he is still training, but he is better at Mixed Martial Arts, which is odd since I'm at a higher rank than him in the majority of what father trains us in. He is almost the same, or at the same level as me, except where he's the same, he either puts his feet in the wrong spot, or is too slow, or he just does the wrong thing. I'm not saying he's not good, but if he looked at what he was doing more, I have a feeling he'd be up there with me in everything and have more favor with father, which would be very good considering everything, but that's not all we have been trained in. We can throw knives with deadly accuracy, have great stealth, and we can perfectly shoot any gun that's handed to us.

It makes me wonder if he is training us for a purpose. Father has brought a guy to see how we are doing at random times over the years, and I think it's just to show off, but Mark thinks he could have an ulterior motive. It could be true; I just don't see how. I mean, if people knew he treated us like this, it would be stopped! Am I right? Even the guy he brings to see us couldn't have put him up to that, or the CIA I mean, why would they? Ha! Look at me thinking like this. This kind of thinking could get me an unnecessary beating. Oh, we're at the house. Oops, Mark noticed me daydreaming, which probably means father noticed, too, great. Hmmm, the rain doesn't look so bad now.

What will happen to poor Anna? Review!


	4. how much worse can it get

Okay I have gotten NO REVIEWS, but if I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter (which I have ready).

If you like it, have a suggestion, or think this is absolute crap: tell me, because I WANT TO KNOW!

-How much worse can it get-

I was right, he did notice, and I didn't fare too well: a bloody, broken nose as soon as I got the door closed, and I have a headache from my head slamming into it. After he did that, we were told to change clothes so we could go to the park, which means, "Go put on some decent training cloths because you are going to run in the woods for a few hours." We headed up stairs to do as we were told, but I took a quick detour to the bathroom to fix my nose and stop the bleeding.

As it turns out, we have a large expanse of woods around our house, and very few neighbors. The house, like the few around us, is a medium, nice looking house, as are all of father's previous houses. The house is an eggshell white, and has two stories with a master bed and bath on the first floor, along with a dining room, kitchen, living room, pantry, washroom, and half-bath, which is beneath the stairs. There are three rooms upstairs, with a balcony leading from the study, and two other bathrooms. One is in the hall beside the study and the other is in our room, next to our walk-in closet. The third room is like a storage room, but the only reason it's that is so we have to share the same room. The house also has an attic and a basement, which are soundproof, thanks to the last inhabitants, and a storm shelter which is not on any of the houses blueprints, but is considered part of the house since you can get to it via, hall in the basement.

So, when we went down, father had us run fifteen laps around the house, but that was after fifty push-ups and crunches. We were then told to quote: 'Run 'til you are at the next house, or you will be sleeping outside in the rain tonight!' That's how we found out our closest neighbors house is a mile and a half away from our house to the right.

We finally got to the next house in a little over an hour. We ran the whole way not stopping because it would reflect on our time. Even after a little over two hours of a wet, hiking run, father made us train in the basement until eight o'clock. At that point he was hungry and told us to go fix him something while he cleaned up. Now what did Mark want me to get out of here?

"Anna, where ARE you?" Mark asked me quietly.

"Sorry Mark I got sidetracked. What did you want me to get? I politely asked Mark, as he walked to the shelf beside me.

"I got it. Anna, you really need to stop drifting off like that. I do not want father beating you anymore than he already does," said Mark while trailing me out of the pantry, "Now, please, go stir the noodles so they don't stick and burn. I don't want to run any more laps tonight."

-OooO-

I was getting the bread out of the oven, one handed, as father walked in, wearing a plain white t-shirt, with sweatpants and wet dark-brown hair from his shower. I was not expecting him out so soon. So, it startled me causing me to almost drop all the bread, but I saved it just in time. Even though Mark saw it, father had already sat down and missed it, luckily.

I hastily put the garlic bread on a plate and took it to father. Mark had set one place setting as always, he also had the Spaghetti in the middle of the table, with the bread and sides of green beans and corn, beside it in reach of father.

I was looking at the table when I realized we forgot his beer. Mark must of noticed right after I did, because he was right on my heels leaving before father could throw anything at us. I got his frosted glass out, while Mark got his beer. We rushed back in the room to find him standing at the table fork in hand, glint in his eyes. He snatched the beer out of Mark's hand and said, "You will go, and you will not make a single sound until morning. That is, if you want to sleep tonight."

We wasted not a minute; we took the threat and scurried up the stairs without dinner, showers, or cleaning up the dinner mess. That means he will probably call us after he is done and, dumps the rest of the food somewhere outside.

When we were in our room, I realized I still had the mug. Oh, no we are not allowed to have any food, drinks, glasses, plates or stuff like that of any kind in here. Maybe I can… dang, Mark saw it now! Oh, where can I put it!

OKAY! You want to find out what's going to happen? The only way to find put is to REVIEW!


	5. danger

Okay, well I lied, I'm going to keep posting and just for some incentive for you lovely people I'll post 2 chapter's! Enjoy my hard labor, of pulling story material out of my but!

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Twilight! Mess, anyone who thinks that Mrs. Meyer doesn't, needs help, like brain help!

Danger

"Mark," I whispered, "I forgot I had the glass, what can I do? When he gets us to clean up he will see it!" by that point I was almost hysterical.

"You have got to calm down, and be quiet!" Mark said in a low tone as my pacing got quicker and my mumbling louder. He sat down on his bed and started to think.

After a while he started: "Well, we know he is going to do the regular room check, drunk or not. We can't put it outside because; I haven't got the chance to get the material to pry the window open…"

"So, I'm screwed aren't I," I interrupted.

"Let me finish," he pressed. "What if you…"

He never did finish that sentence because Mark's eyes lost focus, and we heard father coming up the stairs. I looked to Mark panicked. He looked me dead in the eye and started to reach for the glass, but in return I took it and put it in the floor right out of the doors reach. I then, sat on my bed, head hung, I wasn't going to let him take a beating for me, he gets himself enough as it is. I glanced at Mark; he looked worried, but did not go for the glass. As, father was coming up I start whispering: 'don't come in, don't come in, just tell us what to do and leave.' Father's footsteps ended right outside the door, and then without opening it he said: "Go downstairs and eat, then I want you to clean everything up and go to bed. I do not want any calls from the school saying you fell asleep or anything like that." With that he went down stairs. We sat there in shock for like a minuet, Mark was a little more shocked than I was, but I had a 'feeling.' Mark got up and started downstairs, and I was right behind him picking up the mug as I went.

Please review!


	6. the first day

Disclaimer: I, do NOT own Twilight! Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does, for it is her dream child!

Okay here's their first day, now the Cullen's will be in if not every chapter then every other!

-First day-

Today is the day I dread, and have had to experienced more times than I care to count: the first day of a new school. Mark always tries to make it better, but he never does. All the attention drives me crazy, if it's not the staring, it's the whispers, or having to introduce yourself in front of the class, or even making enemies just because you're new, and 'look good' to someone's boyfriend and what not. I really don't need any more people trying to beat me up or start a catfight, even if they don't think I can whoop their ass.

Father will either be driving us to school or we will walk. Anyway, father is driving us right now, but we will walk the four and a half miles home.

We are here, Tillamook High School, home of the… um something or another. I can't keep up with mascots, I've been to too many schools and they all mix together. As of now, we are walking through the throng of students gawking at us and to the front office, so we can get the map of the school and our schedules and if we are lucky a guide to help us around.

The same lady is there in a shirt very similar to the one she wore yesterday, odd, and a short girl with spiky hair, nice cloths that scream expensive, and whoa! Are her eyes yellow, no gold maybe? Oh, wait a minute; those are those contacts that you can get. One of the more popular girls at our last school had some in another color, but these look so real. Right as I was going to point it out to Mark, Mrs. Jacob started talking.

"Anna, Mark, good morning! I see you're here to pick up your information and what not." She said too bright, and cheery for this early in the morning.

"Yes ma'am," we said in perfectly practice unison.

"Oh, good," she stated and begun to explain our schedules and the best way to get to them on the map, after all that, she called to the short, thin girl, who had to be a student office worker, because at that moment was organizing files, "Alice, will you be a dear and show these two around and then take them to their first period? Since classes have already started, the halls will be clear and you all shouldn't have any trouble getting around," she said.

Do all Northerners say you all; wow that was an invigorating experience. Oops, drifting again. Crap, what did the girl, um Alice, say? Thankfully, Mark answered for us and Alice led us on our way taking our schedules, so she can take us to our classes. Before we even got down the hall she started talking a mile a minute.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, it appears both of you have nearly the same classes," wait did she say nearly, "so it will be easier for me to show you where to go. Oh, you are both in my math class, cool, and you are going to have a few classes with my siblings. I'll make sure they help you feel welcome too. Sorry, I should let you introduce yourselves," she said in the process of turning around.

I started, "I am Anna Callan, and this is my twin brother Mark, we just moved here from Tennessee, with our father, Luke Callan, but we have lived elsewhere in the south like Mississippi, Texas, Colorado, Nevada, although Nevada isn't really southern."

Mark broke in so I stopped rambling, "Yea, we've been a lot of places. Has your family?"

She smiled, "yea, we've been a few places." All the while she trying to keep from laughing, I think we are missing some inside joke. As we walked down the hallway, she pointed out our class rooms we'll be going to and the ones she'd be in or her family of sorts she'd call them. At one point she asked about my arm, which I brushed off by saying that I fell while working with Mark and dropped it. Then she finally pointed out our different classes: I would have second period art while Mark had personal finance and vise-versa.

After, she showed us our classrooms she explained our schedules. They had an A and a B day and two lunch shifts for each day. So, my schedule when A-day: Spanish I, Gym, English/lunch-1, and Geometry, and B-day: History II, Art, Physical Science/lunch-1, and Personal Finance. Mark has the same, except for the second and fourth periods on B-day. Another, thing she said is that we are in the three advanced classes they have here which would be classes for sophomores', they are: Spanish I, Geometry, and History II. I think she was impressed, but it was hard to tell since, she's so hyper. With that she took us to the door of our first period, but before going in she said, I'll see you at lunch and then tomorrow in Math, and if you need anything go to the office and Mrs. Jacobs can page for me depending on what it is. Then, with us in toe, she knocked on the door and went up to the teacher so he could see us. Finally, after giving us our schedules back, and waving at a guy in the back, she left.

The teacher told us his name and made us introduce ourselves by saying our name and one interesting fact.

Stumbling I said, "Um, hello… I'm Anna Callan, and I'm a black-belt in some of the Marshall Arts."

Mark started strong right after me "Hello, my name is Mark, Anna is my twin sister and I am also trained in various Marshall Arts."

As he was saying that, he glared at random people in the room. I almost took him down right then, we do not need enemies, man Mark! When the teacher noticed we were done he handed us books, and called on a student in the back, Jasper I think his name was, and told us to sit by him. He finished the rest of his lesson and is letting us talk 'til the end of class. So, I thought I would talk to my twin.

"What the hell's a-matter with you? I do not want any enemies on my first day! What was with the glarin?" I was so mad, my southern accent was coming through, and if you were listening you wouldn't be able to tell I was mad only that I had an accent. Mark knew the difference though.

"Anna, I didn't like what I was getting. It was… just not right." Oh, oops, he must have gotten one of those 'feelings.'

"Who," I asked in a quiet whisper. He looked in the direction of a blond in the second seat of the third row, who was staring at me intently. It made me uncomfortable, and Mark was glaring again. I quietly told him to let me handle it. Right as he was about to stop me, I was calm, but I was still…angry? I was not going to let that stop me and it didn't…the bell did. I would get that kid before today was over, I will even if…

"Hello," the kid we sat next to interrupted, "I am Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. I was wondering if you need help to your next class." He has those contacts too, weird.

"Thank you," I said and Mark finished the rest of my sentence, "but Alice showed us where to go."

"Okay, see you around," with that he left.

"I hope he didn't think that as rude," I worried to Mark. He just shook his head and kept on walking. "I mean, he seems nice and he might be a good…"

"Don't say friend, you will get your hopes up. I … I think we should stay low, okay lower," I was glaring at him so he corrected himself, and kept on, "or how about we don't talk to others just yet and ignore the ones that…" he stopped again at my stare, and corrected to, "or talk less to the two that seemingly want to know us."

"Okay, I think that'll work," I agreed as I went to the door of my second period art class, where Mark handed me my stuff and he went on his way to Personal Finance. I went up to the front of the class to get my seating assignment, book, and supply list.

The teacher looked up as I approached the area she was in. She looks about fifty has brown hair, with some wild gray sprouting throughout, a few wrinkles, and she was wearing a purple sweater, black skirt and boots that must belong to her daughter. As I got closer I saw her desk? What I'm guessing is her desk has papers and who knows what else on, but it was made of what looked like a table and with a computer and projector on it.

She looked at me and asked what she could do to help me. I was about to start talking when the office buzzed her. They said; "Mrs. Fisher, you are getting two new students today," she turned to me smiled and said "okay, thank you," and started to address me.

"I'm guessing your one of my new students?" She asked as the bell rang.

"Yes ma'am, I am Anna Callan," I told her as she rummaged around her desk.

"Okay, why don't we find you a seat," She said this while walking past her desk and over what might be mine. "You will sit in this desk here since, it's the only one left and you can grab a book off the shelf in the back. Make sure it's the same color as everyone else's because there are two versions and I haven't had the chance to sort them out yet." Then, she picked up another students book and said, "This class has the green book so get that color and please introduce yourself to everyone, if you're comfortable with it."

How can you say no without seeming rude? So I didn't, "Hey, I'm Anna Callan," short and simple, that's just how I like it. She got the group to say hello back after some effort and started with today's lesson. I took this time to look around the room; it was messy just like her desk, and there were a few paintings. I saw a storage closet that also appeared messy and finally, I looked around at the other students. I think Alice said one of her sisters was in this class, hmm, I wonder which one she is. As I looked around I estimated about twenty-five students, give or take, in this class and they range in size and color: one girl had long blond hair and appears to be tall, a boy in the desk in front of her is short, and has stringy brown hair with a streak of red. That's how I spent the rest of the class period looking at my fellow student and trying to find Alice's sister, I still don't know which one she is.


	7. part 2

a/n: I would like to thank XxGiRlOnFiRexX for being my only reviewer to date, and for incentive I will give everyone who reviews a preview! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Twilight, I am not Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I do not have the rights!

-Second Half-

When the bell rang, I shuffled my books together the best I could with one arm, and went to the cafeteria. That's where I told Mark I'd meet him. I kept my head down so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. It didn't work quite as well as I hoped it would. I ended up running into someone, falling and hitting my cast, and knocking down both of our books out of our hands. Right as I started to apologize I looked to see who it was: it was the creepy guy from first period. Oh, this is going to fun!

"Hey, I know you might be new here," he said to me while laughing and staring at me, "but it's not okay to run into people."

"Oops," I began, "I thought plowin' into single-minded, self-righteous idiots was customary for all students to do, not just the new ones." By the time I had finished, I had my books gathered, once again one-handedly, and was back on my way to the cafeteria, but I turned and said: "stop staring at me and stay the hell out of my way, if you know what's go for ya."

I knew he wasn't going to get that message, and will probably take it as a challenge instead. I thought fair warning would be the nice thing to do though, and I'm pretty sure I left a nice crowd back there. It'd get around the school fast, but I was happy with my little slice of revenge, even if Mark would be mad at me. That kid should not have been looking at me like that. From Marks' glare, I think I know what he was thinking about, I mean does that kid hang around his family and think about that stuff? Eww!

When, I got in the cafeteria I found an empty table, and waited for Mark, because he still wasn't there, after all that. I know he would find me and then get our food, so while I waited on him I thought about when we first realized our… sixth senses, if you can call them that.

We were seven and living in Tennessee at the time. It was right after the '03 incident, so we were on short waters with father. I don't know if this is when we realized them or if it was their first appearance or what. All I know is that, one second Mark's talking to me and the next his eyes are unfocused and he says he sees the outside of our bedroom door and that he's extremely angry, but he right beside me. I didn't know what to think, so I panicked, grabbed Mark and slid us under our beds. Seconds after, I heard our door slam against the wall. I clutched Mark tighter and started chanting 'calm down, please calm down' over and over again in a low whisper.

Before, I knew what had happened, I heard fathers' boots going down the stairs and then the TV turn on. I pulled Mark out and his eyes were refocused. At that point we were trying to figure out what had just happened. We have had several experiences like that since then, yesterday night being the latest. I can kind of control mine whereas Marks' spring up on him, today during first period for instance.

During all this I've had my head down, that way I can keep the unwanted away, so when a chair gets pulled out I'm surprised, until I realize it's just Mark with food. Pizza, French-fries, an apple, and chocolate milk, yum, not.

"The same as everywhere else," I try as small talk, but Mark is too mad to notice. "Please, Mark, give me a break! You would have done the same thing! Are you mad 'cause I did it? Well, let me bring you some news I am going to try to not be skittish, and I know you saw it through me, so you know what I was feelin'. If you don't like it, well. You can…"

"Okay, Anna I understand."

"… Kiss my… wait what?"

"I said okay, I understand and I'm in." Mark said shocking me, and then he started explaining and prepping. "Okay, I realized if we are having this much trouble with them today, then it will get worse. So, this means talking to other students that might be out casts like us, no jocks." I nodded, "Just remember we can't get too close, so be prepared to extract yourself, when needed in the future. Now, where should we start?"

"Okay, what about that Cullen girl, Alice I think, and her boyfriend. I think her family has this lunch with her so find her and that's a couple of people, right," I asked Mark as he was looking at the pizza forlornly. "Just eat it already," I told him out loud and in his head.

"You know I hate it when you do that," he said while picking up the pizza and looking over my shoulder. "Incoming," he whispered, so I grabbed the apple and turned around. Coming towards us was Alice, and what I'm guessing is her family, but they all look so different. Could they all be adopted? Wow, that's… like six teenagers in one house, and over half of them have those contacts just like her, odd.

"Hey Anna, Hey Mark, I see you found the table, cool," oops, stole their table. I'm on a role today, "let me introduce everyone! This is Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, and Jacob Black. I know you met Jasper, but I thought I would introduce you."

"Thanks, Alice. It's really nice meeting y'all," Mark said and looked around the table. "No one's really talked to us today."

"Really, I would have thought everyone would be talking to the new students, and your twins with country accents no less," said who I'm thinking is Jacob.

"Well, there was this one guy," I said, "but he was being stupid."

"I heard about that," said the big guy, Emmett, I think. "You ran into him and made him look like a complete idiot, it was priceless, especially when you just turned around and left, he looked like a gaping fish. Plus, I heard the whole thing! You really showed him," he opened his hand towards me. I think I was supposed to hit it, but I just redirected the attention.

"If you don't mind my asking, are all y'all related," I asked without trying to be rude, "I just mean you don't all look like you're from the same family."

"We're not," Edward said, "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted my brother, sister and I, and Jasper and Rosalie are Mrs. Cullen's sister's kids, but Bella and Jacob are their foster kids."

"I'm sorry my sister is so nosy," Mark apologized, and then easily lied, "we knew a group of foster kids at our last school, so she thought…"

"It's okay we get it all the time, right Jake," asked Bella to the giant Indian kid, who was stuffing his face. All she got back was a nod.

I think Jasper was trying to change the subject with his next question of: "Hey Anna, how did you break your arm?"

I blushed and automatically answered, sparring accident without even thinking. Then I decided to change the subject again.

"Uh, Bella, is it? You were in the office yesterday when we registered, weren't you?" I asked unsure, I thought it was her, but I wasn't positive.

"Yea, that was me. Alice thought it would be good for me to try new things hence, me being an office worker."

"Okay, that's really cool." Then I spotted one of their other siblings, and realized she was in one of my classes, "Hey, you're in my art class, right," I asked Rosalie, as Mark ate the last of our lunch.

"Yea, I am," she said shortly.

"I just wanted to make sure," I replied. I got a feeling she didn't want us here so, nudging Mark, I took our leave, "well, it was nice meeting y'all, see you around." With a variety of reply's we left, taking our almost completely eaten lunch to the trash and ourselves to Physical Science.

-OooO-

We got to our next class early, so the teacher just gave us books, and pointed out empty seats we could sit in. I was thanking what God there might be, since I wouldn't have to introduce myself, and I think Mark was to. We may try to be confident, but we really aren't. I hate talking to people, but we talk to not raise suspicion. I know we should tell what's happening, but after '03 that is impossible.

Great, all the Cullen's walked in, that means we all have this class. They're nice, but I get this feeling that they don't want us around. I understand, I don't want people to get to know me either because of our situation, but what are they trying to hide? Right as I thought that Edward looked at me. Did I just say something or did he just realize we are in this class, probably the latter.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class," said Edward, it was the latter, cool.

"Yea, we are. Did Alice not tell you?" Inquired Mark as everyone looked at Alice.

She shrugged and sat at the seat in front of me. Am I going to be sitting by a Cullen in all of my classes? Mark must have been thinking the same thing, because he asked: "Did y'all move here recently?"

Bella answered, "Yes, we did, the week after school started. Hey, Anna you said you broke your arm in a sparring accident. What do you train in?"

They are good subject changers, but I went ahead and answered, "A bunch of stuff, um, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, and that's about it. So, we really just know basic self-defense."

Thank God! The teacher finally started his lesson! I won't have to answer any more questions! I think Mark was secretly glad too. I just have to remember the first day's the hardest, well I guess the first two days, in this case. The class ended, and we told the Cullen's goodbye, I walked with Mark to the Art class room and then went to Personal Finance, where I did not have to introduce myself either, thankfully. This class went agonizingly slow, like the others, but it was finally done, thus ending my school day, so I made my way to the edge of the parking lot to meet Mark. This way we can walk home together, instead of one of us trying to catch up to the other.

"Hey, how'd class go?" I inquired Mark as he came into hearing range.

"Slow, you," Mark answered and questioned in return.

"Same," I answered just as short. "Come on, we better get going if we want to get home before father does." Mark just nodded and with our almost empty backpacks we started the four miles to the house.

Please review!


	8. doctor

Yea! I got 78 hits in the last three days and another review! It was also my longest chapter to date! Thank you! I will post on Mondays from now on, except the treat Wednesday's! So here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Meyer, Stephenie does!

n/a: I do not own the company Volvo, nor do I own that type of car, I don't even have a car!

-Doctor-

The next two days of school were boring, uneventful and repetitive, plus after my stunt with that kid, no one talked to us except the Cullen's. Which was fine with me, I couldn't care either way. After, school was it no better.

We get home before father, so automatically we change into training cloths and go to the basement. By the time father gets home, we have been training an hour or so. Depending on his mood when he gets home, he either: makes us run laps or we stay in the basement, that is, until he is hungry, but those are the normal days. Today, well, it's not a normal day or afternoon for that matter. Today is the day that I am going to get my cast off… at the hospital.

I am dreading this. Really, I'm just scared about what will happen during or after the visit, but it's not my sake I'm scared for, it is the doctors. I feel bad for him or her, and for the rest of our time I Oregon I will fear for their life. I do not fear for mine because, well, I know that sooner or later I will upset father greatly and it will be over. At the moment it's just a waiting game for me, a waiting game of death, but for the doctor it's a game of perception. Will they ignore the signs of abuse and torture like our last doctor, or will their fate be the same as our first one? All I pray is that they do not have a family, this way my guilt will be less.

School has just finished, so Mark and I are waiting in front of the school for father to pick us up. I looked around the parking lot as we waited, I saw the stupid kid from first period B-day class get into a pickup, and I also saw the Cullen's standing around a shiny, silver car and a red convertible. I think Mark called the silver one a Volvo or something similar. They were close enough to hear us, so I was about to say hey, but fathers car pulled into the parking lot, likewise the greeting died in my through. When father pulled up in front of us he glared at us to get in.

I opened the back door so Mark then I could get in. the next words sent a shiver of fear up my spine; I was told to get in the front seat. I have never sat up front, Mark has a number of times, like when my leg got broken, but I didn't even when Mark's knee was hyperextended. Without the hesitation that I wanted, I put my bag in the back with Mark and took my seat in the front, I wonder, what father is trying to show with this little show.

-OooO-

The waiting room was empty, so I got to go back almost immediately. Mark came with me, but father stayed in there to fill out paperwork. They checked my height and weight before leading us to Exam Room 5 and leaving us after closing the door. I was nervous and a tad bit scared, I guess it was apparent.

"Anna, calm down. Father is not in here, so good so far. Who knows the paperwork might take all the appointment time," Mark said trying to be reassuring. It wasn't working.

"I'm not that lucky," I mumbled, then louder I said, "Mark, I would move that chair while you still can. You know how close hospital chairs seem when father is the person next to you."

"Okay, but I doubt he will be able to come, or if he does it won't be for long. This place is empty, so it's more likely that the doctor will be in here before he fills out all the paper work," Mark theorized.

I ignored him, it was way too unlikely. All too soon the door opened. I braced myself expecting it to be father, thankfully it was the doctor. Even though I have never met him he looked very familiar. Father was not in the room, but who knows when he will walk through that door, so we did as what was inscribed in us. We automatically greeted the man with the upmost honor and respect.

While shaking the doctors' hand, Mark greeted him first. "Hello, I am Mark Callan thank you for seeing my sister," When Mark and the doctor finished, I came in. "Hello, I am Anna Callan thank you for seeing me today."

"Wow, I wish my kids were as well-mannered as you two. Well my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and…" Dr. Cullen stopped because the door opened and father walked in.


	9. doctor part two

Thank you for the reviews! Plus I love the hits I'm getting, so thanks! The reviewer of the day is…lovesong101, you are awesome so thanks! Also thank you everyone in Mexico, y'all are right behind the U.S. in hits! Mucho Gracias! Review!

Doctor: part2

"Hello, you are?" asked Dr. Cullen asked, staring at our father.

Father glared at us, as though this was our fault. "Luke Callan, their father." He said then sat down and grabbed a magazine. We also sat when he did.

"Okay, well like I was saying I am Dr. Cullen, and I will be looking at your… wrist is it?" He asked looking at me, but I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes dart to father.

I ignored it and answered, "Yes sir," as was I taught to do, since birth.

"It says here you hurt it in a sparring accident?" He asked confused, "It also says you moved here from Tennessee. Is that correct?" He continued looking over my cast and the chart.

"Yes, sir," Mark and I said while father paid no attention.

"Well, since it says sparring accident, may I ask what you train in? That is if you don't mind." The always polite Doctor asked me, before writing something down on the chart.

I looked at Dr. Cullen a moment before asking Mark if he thought I should, in his head, like I always do in these situations. I caught him nodding in my peripheral vision, but father caught this question.

"I train my kids in various arts Doctor," He alliterated sickenly polite, never looking up from the magazine. I visibly cringed, because I knew I'd pay for not answering the good doc, before father had. Crap. Mark suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Okay, then, I will be right back with the necessary material," then the doctor left, but it wasn't five seconds later a nurse walked askin father is he would come with her to finish some more paperwork.

Mark took this time to explain what he saw: "Dr. Cullen doesn't take well to over barring males, when father answered for you, and then you cringin like someone shocked you. He got very angry and when I say very angry that's just a smidgen of what he felt, but Anna, that wasn't what, shocked me. I could barely get a feel on his mind. That has never happened before, ever."

"Crap, crap, crap! Why now, of all times? Your haven trouble reading him and he's someone who cares. Lest it be someone who knows our only friends in the world, but no it's their father! A father whom has taken them in when the world failed around them! And I will be the one to screw their life up even more!" I ranted freaking out, at Mark.

"Pull it together, He's commin back! We will get through this, and keep our link open so we can communicate without him knowin," Mark said in a rushed, but quite tone. I calmed before he opened the door. We stood when he entered with the proper material to cut off my cast.

He raised an eyebrow, when he noticed our father gone. Mark took the liberty to 'fill him in' "Seems, like right after you left the nurses found some unfinished paperwork, but that happens all the time when we go to the doctor, doesn't it Anna?"

I shot Mark a glare, "Every once in a blue moon, so can my cast be taken off? I really _want_ to get back to training," I was practically yelling at Mark through our connection, and I saw him flinch at least twice.

"Very, well, but can I ask why you do it?" He said indicating he knew. Well three can play at that game.

"We could be asking the very same question sir," I said which made his eyes widened then Mark explained, "Dr. Cullen we go to school with your kids, and since we hide a secret, we can easily spot other who do too, so it's only a matter of time until we figure it out as well as you put the pieces together on ours, but remember telling can go both ways."

"Yes, but I am only trying to help you," He, oh so cleverly said.

At the same exact time we growled out "We don't want your help." I then finished with, "Think about your kids and wife, doctor, especially when you look us up tonight on the internet," I knew he had connections, it was just a feeling, but I was pretty sure that he was going to be able to find some kind of dirt on our horrible family. Mark then finished with; "I know that you don't want your family exposed just like we can't have ours."

The man looked shocked, but he quickly reeled it in, like all doctors are able to do. "I just want to help you," I was about to interrupt when he quickly said "You don't have to tell me now, but remember if you ever need anything you can call me, and this conversation will never go anywhere besides you, me and my family, and only them because we don't have secrets. You'll probably figure out why later. Here's my card and your father is in the waiting room waiting for you." He finished with handing me a business card.

It surprised me when he said that he was finished, for I hadn't notice he was taking off my cast and putting on a brace, while he was talking. He followed us to the waiting room to give standard instructions to our father. Without another glance at him we left, going from the hospital to the house with our father.


	10. why

HEY WEDNESDAY UPDATE!

Thank you to U.S. people looking at this and everyone in Canada (these are the counties with the highest hits!). Since this chapter is so short I will also put the next chapter! Review! Please I like them and they make me happy. Also, if you find the smiley in one of the next two chapters review and tell me where I put it! The first person to review with the find will be mentioned in the next update!

-Why-

Why, Why? Why. Why, why, why?

This is the question of the day.

Why didn't we tell the doctor? Why haven't we run away? Why can't we be good enough? Why, weren't we the ones killed, and best of all: why does he do this?

As we got in the car, he told Mark to get in the front seat in the calmest voice I've ever heard. As soon as he sat down, father had his knee in a death grip, and Mark reflexively cried out. Then he smiled and in the calmest, nicest voice imaginable he started talking.

"Suck it up twerp, and have you forgotten what I've said about pain?" He then tighten his grip and dug his nails into the back of his knee cap, "Never express it, and when you do, don't." Looking in the rearview mirror he addressed me, "When the nurse pulled me out to fill bogus paperwork what did the doctor ask you, be truthful or brothers knee is out," he twisted Marks knee as he asks that.

"Father, the doctor only asked us if you were an actual relative, nothing less nothing more," I stated clearly and cleverly, "We told him, didn't we Mark." Mark nodded vigorously, Father looked unconvinced, so I tried again, "He then wanted to know if you were our actual or our step-father, as the hospital records there did not specify, we respectfully told him otherwise." He still had the calm façade on. He mulled it over then he spoke.

"As soon as we get home I want you in the basement in the POW format no excuses." Shit, mother of all that's holy and sane, why? The POW format is the stance use for Prisoners of War. It is a form of torture used word-wide and is commonly used in our home as punishment, it also leaves lots of soft areas open so beating someone up while they are like this is quite easy. Guess we won't be going to school tomorrow, and we might have to use the doctor's card. Great, Oh, just thought of two more great questions: Why us, better yet, why now?

Review!


	11. aftermath

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW :), REVIEW, And REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

-Aftermath-

I am the worst sister in the world.

Why did I say that and why, oh why did he beat Mark for it?

I am the worst sister in the world.

He is the devil reincarnated, and I am nothing but his spawn!

I am truly the worst sister in the world!

He defended me when I said the unspeakable name, and I let him! I let him! Why did he do it? I know he loves me and that I would do the same if he were in my place, but why… would he take the monsters beating? He loves me, but that-that is no excuse!

I am the worst sister in the world!

All of this roots from the aftermath of the doctor's visit, we did as we were told to do, and then father came down the stairs…

-OooO-

"You're worthless!" he yelled, "Y'all (kicks Mark in ribs) are (kick) so (kick) stupid (kick, kick)! (Turns to me) How (kicks) stupid (kick, kick) do (kick) you (kick) think (kick) I AM (kick, kick kick)? Get up!" He yelled, as we got up he punched Mark in the stomach and then knocked my feet out from under me. The rest of the night kept to this manner.

-OooO-

After hours of being kicked, punched, thrown, bitten, and numerous laps around the house: he had us in the back yard doing push-ups until I finally collapsed. Mark kept trying to make me get up. I just couldn't, and then he walked over.

"Did I say you could stop?" He kicked my side until I turned on my back and faced him. The only reason I did that was so he wouldn't bruise anymore of my ribs. Surprisingly he just gave up, and said: "Fine, you worthless pieces of shit! Go to the basement and sleep there for the night," and then started into the house. This was when I did the stupidest thing alive.

Under my breath when I thought he wouldn't hear I said "You wouldn't put Sara thru this shit." Faster than I thought possible he turn around and looked between us, "Who. Said it?"

I looked at Mark who was now beside me and I opened my mouth, but he beat me to the punch, "You heard me," Mark taunted. No Mark you idiot, "No, father I said it, please leave Mark outta this." He grabbed Mark by his hair and was leading him inside, so I started pledgin' "Father I said it, I'm sorry, he's just cov'ren for me! I said the unspeakable name!" He was inside, then and I fell weeping onto my knees, "Please! It was me, me! He just took the blame, I did it, me!" I sobbed until I heard a crash and his cry, my brother who took the blame, for me. Me.

I am a horrible sister.

I am the worst sister in the world.

Do you know why Mark took the blame? I got beaten four times worse, because it's my fault we had to go to the doctor, it was my injury.

I am the one the doctor questioned.

I am the one who made the doctor suspicious.

I am the one who got Mark beaten worse.

I could not keep my stupid mouth shut.

I heard another cry from the house, but I could not move. I had stopped weeping during my blame game, and now I realized why Mark decided to take the beating. I could barely move my shoulder's, my ribs ached, my head was swimming with pain, I was bleeding from several places, my wrist was in the wrong position, and my knee cap was on the side of my leg… that could not be normal. I had to get in the house, before I passed out or else I wouldn't get to help Mark and I'd have to sleep outside.

The pain was too bad, I passed out half in the door and half out, but not before I heard fathers mumbling rant and Marks shout of pain.

My last thought was: I am the worst sister in the world.

REVIEW, And REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, review PLEASE!


	12. mess

The reviewer who found the smiley was…. lovesong101! She was the only reviewer so…

Also, this chapter has an outtake that I will post later or use in another chapter later!

The country in the lead with hits is the United States, next Canada, and then Mexico! Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

(This is early Friday morning before dawn.)

-Mess!-

I don't know how long it was 'til I awoke, but it was dark and quiet. I slowly got up, but fell again. I almost cried out, instead I bit my lip until it started bleeding, with tears streaming down my face. This time I got up more carefully. I've made it to the kitchen and saw at least twenty empty beer bottles, I kept going. In the living room I could hear his snores; he left the master bedrooms door open. I'll have to stay even quieter; I was finally at the stairs. Now, how do I get up there? I ended up scooting up the stairs backwards, it took a long time, but I finally got up there. Now where is Mark?

I limped to father's study, it was locked, but I know he had to be in there. Still I went and checked the other rooms upstairs. Empty. I went further into our room, after checking, to find one of my bobby-pins so I could pick the lock, it took a minuet but I found it! I wobbled back to the study and jimmied the lock open; the sight that met my eyes surprised me.

Mark was bloody and beat up yes, but nothing visible looked to be broken as I had expected… what on earth? I quickly limped over to him. "Mark? Mark! Come on wake up!" I shook him and after a few minutes he opened his eyes. "Anna? Oh, I'm so sorry! He knows… you said it. The reason he took me was for emotional damage." He paused looking me over; "Anna, you're bleeding…" he looked a little more, "Looks like we're going to use a lot of bandages…"

"It'll be okay Mark; we'll get thru this together. I love you." I was getting loopy from all the pain, he could tell.

Mark nodded, "I love you too. Now I'm going to carry you to your bed, then go and find some material to clean you up with. Okay, here we go," I winced as he pick me up, I was hurt a lot more than I first noticed. He laid me down, and went to gather material to clean me up. I tried to stay awake, but that battle was quickly lost.

Happy Update Monday! Maybe it can become Happy Review Monday, because if you Review you get part of the next CHAPTER! YEA! So please review!


	13. weekend

HEY Y'ALL! I am back and here's the update! Review and get a sneak peek!

(This is late Friday evening like around eleven at night.)

-Weekend-

I awoke to yelling, but fell back asleep.

…

…

…

I woke up again, but it was because someone was on my bed. I stayed limp like I was still asleep, my breathing pattern didn't change and I kept my eyes closed: no one would be able to tell. I heard talking… it quit. Whoever was in my bed rubbed my arm, I realized with a start it was Mark, and he knew I was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He sounded like crap; I didn't answer him aloud, but instead in his head.

_ "I've been better. Are you okay? He didn't go easy, did he?" _I shot this at his head.

"No, but when does he ever? You have off 'til Tuesday, and I want you to sleep some more. Okay?" He kept rubbing my arm and without an answer I fell asleep again.

-OooO-

I heard yelling….

CRASH!

Something was going on, I looked at the clock on the other side of the room; 8:28, and judging by the light outside it was p.m. I started to get up to see what happened, but when I tried, I couldn't. It hurt too much.

There was more yelling, and a soft thud.

Then, I remembered; the power of thinking. In my head I started chanting: _"Leave him alone and let him come upstairs. Leave him alone and let him come upstairs." _I whispered this also, and not two minutes later I heard him running upstairs. Five steps to the door, and he… was… in.

"Mark, are you okay? I heard yelling and I assumed…" I trailed off, and looked toward the window. He shuffled his feet, and muttered something, "I'm sorry repeat that in a language and tone I can understand," finishing with a twitch igniting a moan.

"I asked him to let me take you to a doctor," I shook my head, "and well he tried to smack me, but hit that lamp in the living room. Then he yelled at me to pick it up and pushed my head down 'causin me to fall, the no good dirty…" I interrupted, calm, but tired.

"You're an idiot. A doctor caused this, and I aint goin to get to go to another one anytime soon. Go get me some pain pills, I'm die' in over here, and the more I sleep the more I'll heal." Idiot I knew father wouldn't let me go and he did too. Mark is playing at something, but I'm in too much pain to figure it out.

He came back with four pills and water: three for pain and one for sleep. Cheeky punk is my hero. I could feel it all taking work. Wait what's he whispering now? Was it something, about throwing a fit, Ann? No, that cannot be … right. Going to get… I'm too sleepy maybe to tomorrow, I'll figure…it…out…

-OooO-

I slept the rest of Saturday, and all Sunday morning away. When I finally awoke father had gone somewhere for the day so Mark helped me downstairs. I ate some of those one minuet soaps with noodles that you get for ten cents, while Mark swiped some of fathers good alcohol to clean my wounds; that burnt like hell in a few places. When I was done, he led me back upstairs, and then went back down to get rid of all traces that we were down there; that took fifteen minutes.

"Anna, how are you? I mean really, should I see if that doctor will come see you?" he worriedly asked. I must look pretty bad. Mark doesn't look too terrible, but I will have to cover up some of the bruises on his face. (Sigh) why, does our life have to suck so much?

"No, I'll be fine by Tuesday. Please stop worryin'. I want to talk about the Cullen's. They're pretty odd, so I've been makin' a list; why do the Cullen's, wear those contacts? Do you think that it's part of their secret?" I told him as he sat down, "also, he finished taking my cast off really fast. I mean he didn't even use the cutter. So, the list is: Strength, odd eyes, and have you noticed Edward? Sometimes I think something and he looks at me like… I don't know, but, never mind. Oh and they are really beautiful, it's inhuman…"

I trailed off, he was nodding his head, so I guess he had at least some similar idea's, guess great minds think alike. "Yea, I see what you're talking 'bout, and in one of my classes I saw Alice just stare'in off into space it with this blank look on her face, so I see why you feel that way about Edward. Let's keep adding to this list and see where it gets."

I nodded and decided to change the subject, so we could just relax. "Hey Mark, Father won't be home for an hour or so… can you find that tape so we can listen to it?" I pleaded with him. He liked the music on there as much as I did, but he had to find a tape player. I knew tonight we would be fine; we had music, no father breathing down our necks, a mystery to keep us occupied, and each other.

Yea, we'd be alright.

Review! Sneak preek!


	14. the second week

Disclaimer: I, kat callan, do NOT own Twilight!

Hey, y'all! I would like to thank the one person from Poland and the person from Australia who looked at this; you are the only people to look at this story from those countries this month! Yea! The standings in hits is; U.S. Canada, United Kingdom (Brittan?), and Mexico! I would also like to say review! Review= preview! Thanks! :)

Also if you have any questions please feel free to pm me!

* * *

><p>The Second Week-<p>

Monday; B-day: I did not get out of bed, but I did help Mark cover the bruises.

Tuesday; A-day: It hurt like hell to walk, so after covering Marks bruises I hid out under the bed. This way, father would think I went to school. Mark told me he'd handle the office, since they'd call the house if he didn't.

Wednesday; B-day: we put on the cover up and father drove us to school, and I limped to all my class. Mark carried my stuff and the Cullen's were out.

Thursday; A-day: The limping lessened and the bruises turned colors. Mark still insisted that he carry my stuff. The Cullen's were here, but we tried to stay away from them. It didn't work.

First, Emmett shouted at us in Spanish, and dragged Edward over to talk before the bell rang. They asked why I was out, we gave the 'I had the flu' excuse, which Edward oddly cringed at; they quickly walked away after that. In second period, gym, Bella and Jacob sat by us, but mostly talked to each other. They walked with us lunch where we met Alice and Edward. Alice asked if I was feeling better, because Edward told her I was sick. I told her yes, and then she of course mentioned my limp. Mark told her I fell. I'm pretty sure she believed that; yea right. We didn't sit with them at lunch. Alice looked disappointed and kept trying to come talk to us, but someone always shook their head; real discrete guy's. She did walk with us to geometry. She also looked like she was going to pop with questions. Thankfully she didn't.

Friday; B-day: Father woke us up at dawn to run. I fell three times, but by the time we got back he had left, and we had to get going to school. A little cover-up and we were off. History with Jasper was uneventful (**lol puny**, **Sorry)**, and in art Rosalie didn't even notice me; oh well queen of all that's ice. Mark came and got me with Jacob in tow. We were going through the lunch line when Jacob addressed me.

"Why don't both of you sit with us today. We could use the company, and Alice is dying to ask you a question Anna," put us in a tough situation okay Jacob! You can't say no to that, but what if they ask about Luke. Dr. Cullen had to have told them because he said and I quote: 'this conversation will never go anywhere besides you, me and my family, and only them because we don't have secrets. You'll probably figure out why later.' That last comment was odd… how did I just notice that?

I guess Mark agreed because here we are heading to the Cullen table. The closer we got the more my panic and nerves grew. Then in less than a second I was super calm, just like in class that first day…weird.

Alice got up and danced over to us when we got close to the table, "Anna! You're sitting with us!" She squealed, then grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the other side of the table. I wouldn't have said anything, but my shoulder still hurt so I yelped and twisted outta her grip. She stopped and looked at me, "Anna, are you okay! I'm sorry I didn't know! I wouldn't have if-f I'd known!" If I hadn't of stopped her I think she would've kept going until she was blue in the face.

"Alice, stop. I'm okay you just scared me. My shoulder is sore from trainin' last night, it's okay," I tried to placate her but she still looked like she was 'bout to burst into tears. "Now, Jacob said you wanted to ask me a question?" I asked her as I sat down in the seat next to hers. Maybe now she will get back on track.

I was right. She lit up like a Christmas tree, and talked a mile a minute. "Okay here's the plan! Esme wants you and Mark to come over for dinner, so she can meet you. Plus, Carlisle to see you again so I thought dinner would be perfect! Your dad can come-" We stopped her immediately.

"No!" We said this in the same tone and at the same time; it was kinda creepy. Everyone at the table was looking at us, I started, "Alice, our Father is very busy, and we wouldn't be able to come because…" Mark finished for me, "because he likes us to be home, so we can eat as a family. It would be really late by the time he would have been able to come, and we wouldn't want y'all to wait that long to eat." I'm so tired of lying to people. I shot a thought a Mark saying "thanks" and he nodded discretely at me. I looked at Edward then and he looked at me like I had a third eye. I tilted my head sideways as to ask what. He just shook his head and muttered sorry. Okay? That was also very weird…

"Okay, I'll ask Esme to call him, so you can just come over," I was about to rebuke when she changed the subject, I had just started eating Mark's fries "Um… Anna you have a little something…" she pointed to the side of her lip. Without thinking anything about it I took the napkin she was holding out and wiped my face. I pulled it away and heard several gasps, and everyone was looking at me, Marks eyes held sheer panic. I was very confused until Alice started talking, "Anna, what happened?"

What is she… oh shit! No, crap how could I forget? "Uh, I um…" With nothing but adrenalin, I got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Leaving behind confusion and Mark, guess I just threw him to the sharks, or whatever it is they are.

* * *

><p>Review! If you review you get a preview! Please!<p> 


	15. sheer stupidity

I am so stupid! I accidently posted this last night! So some people read it or maybe not because I don't know~ Well as soon as I realized my mistake I fixed it, by deleteing the chapter! So if you' ve seen this more than one I am so sorry! BTW: 7 reviews= extra update! -or- almost everyone reviews = 2 more updates!:)

* * *

><p>MY LAST UPDATE GOT 99 HITS! Now if I had that many people viewing I'd update four times in one week! Actually, if I got 7 reviews I'd update three times…<p>

Okay in hits its U.S. Canada, and United Kingdom (once again Britain?), and Mexico has had the same hits since… forever! Now, I have 7 from Australia, and 4 from Singapore, but where Czech Rever is I have no idea. Still they have 4 hits! Thanks y'all! Review = preview!

Disclaimer: If TV's suddenly sprouted legs and ran around singing Jonas Brothers that would mean I own Twilight, but that has not nor ever will happen so…

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

-Sheer Stupidity-

I have no idea when or where I stopped. It could be a bathroom, but where is this bathroom? School, maybe. It'll only be a matter of time 'til I'm found either by Mark or one of the Cullen's. I hope Mark isn't too mad…

RING!

The bell just went off, so I am at school and now I have to put up with them in Physical science, fun. I walked down the hall and found the class room I was supposed to be in. I wasn't too late and the teacher didn't notice. Sadly the Cullen group did: Mark didn't even look up at me. He's mad, I open our link to apologize; he glared at me when I did. So that's how you're going to play it? _"Fine," _I sent him,_ "two can play this game and I will not go easy on you! I promise Mark if I could have saved my ass I would a!" _I paid him no attention the rest of class and rushed out before anyone could talk to me.

Fourth period went by faster than I thought it would, but Jasper and Edward kept shooting me looks. I was too mad to care and my mind was on what I was going to say to Mark after class. I knew he was mad at me, but what else could I have done? He could have come after me, but he didn't! I technically gave him a way out, and he didn't take it!

I rushed out of class, and glanced at Edward and Jasper. From the looks on their faces they were going to follow me. Fine, let them see the show we were going to have in the parkin' lot!

He was in our meeting place, and his backpack was on the ground; he knew a fight was coming, good. Let's get this started.

"What the hell Anna?" Yes this is so what I wanted to hear when I get in hearing range Mark, "you practically fed me to the sharks! You know they all stared after you and as soon as you were outta sight they questioned me like I was the one who did it! You know what I did Anna? I told them I was the one who did it. We were sparring and you moved out of the way too slow," during all this I had put my backpack by his and we had started circling in our stances.

"Mark you could have come after me! It was an easy out for the questions," I charged him and punched his shoulder. He returned with a kick to my right leg, "I mean hell Mark you owed them nothing, and should a shrugged it off!" We had attracted some people, but it could have just been the Cullen crew; I'm not really paying the crowed any attention.

He came at me and landed a few hits, but I blocked him well. I had enough; I knocked his feet out from under him, but he rolled out of my way. Still, I was able to grab his arm and pull it behind his back; I pushed him on the ground and put all my weight on his arm. It was close to the breaking point, and I knew he'd have to call, "call. You're out, and you know it," I put more pressure. Suddenly I was pulled off of him; I slipped out of the grip and pulled the persons arm behind their back. "What the hell" I asked in general as I saw Mark that had his guy in a similar hold.

"Calm down we didn't want you to break his arm, and I'd appreciate if you didn't try to break mine," my captive shot at me. I realized it was Edward, Edward Cullen. Great, it was their crew.

"Can't you people mind your own business?" I let go of him as Mark let go of Jacob, "Hell, don't you know better than to sneak up on a trained Marshall artist? Seriously we could have really hurt you" I put some venom in my tone as he went to stand with the rest of their crew.

"Well, considering you had him in a position that would have broken his arm, we felt the need," Edward being a smartass pointed out. He could have easily broken my grip and had me on my back, if I'd given him any type of leverage. As I was about to point that out, Mark interrupted.

"She wouldn't have. I was about to put her flat on her back, but you interrupted my plans," Mark pointed out. "If one of your brothers or siblings or whatever had of had you in the same position, I would of taken just a tad more time to evaluate the situation. It would be then if it was needed that I would have broken in."

Bella broke in at this point and tried to smother the argument, "To make up for it will you let us take you home?" nice offer, but that could go very bad. Maybe if we let them drop us off half way, I mean that is where we should be at right now. That stupid fight is going to make us late getting home, and I'm very sore I've put too much tension on my still healing appendages' today, so maybe if they drop us off half way we'll be back on track, and father will never know…

"We'll let you take us half way home," I compromised, while rubbing my shoulder; all she did was nod her head. We got in the car and that was the third stupid thing I did today.

\/

\/

\/

CLICK!

\/


	16. walk and ride

I'm posting this a day early, because I will not be home tomorrow; so enjoy!

My last update got 146 hits in one day so, yea!

Disclaimer: Me? Do I look like Mrs. Meyer? So what made you think I own Twilight?

Well I don't!

I do Not own Twilight!

* * *

><p>-Ride and walk-<p>

We got in her car along with Edward, and Jacob. I was in the middle between Mark, who was on my left; behind Bella, and Jacob. She started the car and Edward turned to look at us.

"If you don't mind we'd like to ask you a few questions," you better hope you're going to let us ask some too, buddy. "Of course, you can ask some questions too. Why don't you start?" "Sure," Mark and I said in unison, "we'd love too, I'll go first." I finished out, "do all y'all wear contacts?" Hopefully this will get the ball rolling, but I stopped him before he opened his mouth, "We expect the truth for that is what we will be giving you, unless it's about our father's job, because that is classified. Sorry go ahead."

He nodded and gave a simple answer, "No, none of us wear contacts, we have no need for them," he smirked as he answered…hmm. "Now, what about your family is it just you, your twin and your father?"

Mark took this one, "Now it is. Our mother and sister were killed in a car accident when we were three, almost four," I felt Jacob tense beside me, and very minutely Edward nodded. Adding that to the list I see, Mark shot his question then, "I want a truthful answer, are any of you actually related, by blood, and I don't want the Jasper and Rosalie are twins shit because I know that is not true." I nodded in agreement.

"You two are even more perceptive than I was when I met them," Bella interjected, "no they aren't but since they look alike in more ways than one we thought we'd use it this time around, and as for the others no one is related, but the couple relationships between everyone are the same. Also, there is someone related to Edward, but you haven't met her, yet." She sighed, "Before I ask any other questions I want your word that anything you learn about us doesn't go out of this car. We would do the same, but our family has no secrets. Is that clear?" We nodded, and I remembered Carlisle saying the same thing. We also did a vow we made up after the '03 incident, it goes; 'we will not trouble any with these secrets unless given permission' after that we grabbed each other's right elbows and shake them, I also took Edwards and shook his. "Okay? Um… anyway, Anna, your questions is: why were you really out of school those few days? Please answer truthfully."

I took a deep breath, and looked around, we were on the opposite side of town, "Please pull over, this is where we'd like to stop," I sighed, "sometimes our father goes a little over board with training, and we were sparring at, what was it Mark midnight? Well anyway I was tired and got hit a few times, and ended up really sore, so it was hard for me to walk, that's all. Please don't worry about it, I'm fine now. Thanks for the ride we shall be going." We got out and waved at them as they passed.

"That went well," I told Mark as they drove outta sight, "anymore you want to add to our list? I have something promising, but I want to hear what you have. Also, sorry about the spat, and stupidity at school" We kept walking along the road right outside the trees. Mark took a few minutes to answer.

"It's all over now, Anna. Please don't worry about it, I'm no longer mad. Okay now, the way I see it is they're either lying about everything because they're in cahoots with father or they're actually inhuman, like super-secret government lab gone wrong or along those lines. I think we need to find father's lab top, the government issued one he doesn't use, and look up our theories on it. This way, we can see if their lab rats or something entirely different," I looked at him.

"I'll get his lap-top, but do you think this is a good idea? I mean I want to know to, but what if father sees us with it? You know what, never mind, I'll risk it, because they're really close to finding out about our secret and if we don't know theirs they could tell ours and well if we all have something on each other than no one can risk anything! Um… you understood that right?" He nodded, "Good, now while we were in the car I saw some weird things, like Jacob cringing when we mentioned mom's wreck and Edward nodding as though he had answered an unheard question. Another thing is their eyes, Edward phrased that answer oddly and Bella said they'd 'use it this time around,' when she was talking about Jasper and Rosalie. So, that goes under the pretense that they've done this before and are like to do it again. I think, that's solely an assumption," by the time I had finished talking we got o the driveway.

"Yea, I saw, and or got the majority of that. We need to write that down, but as soon as we get in the house, under the assumption that father isn't there, we need to find that lap-top. I'll keep guard, while you find it," he instructed, as I nodded. When the house was in sight we did not see fathers' car so we went ahead and got to work on finding the lap-top, we were able to find it before father got home. By the time he did get home we were in the basement as if this day was just like any other. He'll never suspect anything: hopefully for a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! <strong>_


	17. dates

Hey I'm going to post early for y'all! I would like to thank rosanne-baiden for reviewing! The hits standing for last month was U.S. Canada, UK, Singapore, Australia, Mexico, Czech Revar, and every one else only had one hit so…

Altogether I have 1185 hits! Yea!

Oh and if this is confusing please tell me I'll write a new chapter to explain!

Disclaimer: I kat callan, do NOT own Twilight!

I do own several twilight cut-outs from local store promos:P muh ha-ha ha!

* * *

><p>-Dates-<p>

Friday's training went by surprising fast; father only had us train for four hours. It was a nice break. Since he's out drinking in town, and will probably be out 'til much later tonight. Then, at one point a work buddy of his that lives' in town will bring him back to the house. I went to where I told Mark were the lap-top is and pulled it out. We are going to do the research in the living room, so when we hear father coming back we can put the lap-top back, quickly.

Mark sat beside me, as I opened the lap-top and pushed the power button on. I took a second, but the login came up. I was pretty sure I knew the password, but I hated him for it. I quickly typed in: SARAaLiCEcallan #1. I knew that the password is never changed from the time it is put in operation until the computer fails; also that is his password for practically everything. He has always hated us; I shuddered, but kept going. The desktop pulled up, and the first thing we saw was a picture of Sara and momma you could also see a calendar. The calendar in the background was on two days before Thanksgiving which would mean this was the last picture he took of them. The wreck was two days before Thanksgiving and today was Saturday November 21, 2010, just like it was the Saturday before the fall. Shit, this Thanksgiving is going to suck! All the dates are the same! Thursday November 25th 1999 and 2010; Sara's birthday was also marked on the computer and it was last Wednesday, the day father took us to school… he's trying to confuse us. Not letting on that he's going to try and practically kill us this coming week. Seeing as we won't have to be in school 'til the week after break, not that he'd let us leave anyway, he never lets us leave the house during Thanksgiving break. Guess he is afraid to lose us, which is surprising, to me at least.

Okay let's get on with it while we still can. This was a horrible shock, but we have to get it done. Mark looked a little green. In his mind, I shot him a question asking if I could go on, I knew I wasn't able to talk and he wouldn't either. I was right, all he did was nod. I pulled up the internet which automatically went to the C.I.A. data base and slowly typed in our list: gold colored eyes, super strong, inhumanly beautiful, I added pale to the list, and from Bella's comment yesterday I assumed youthful so I added that also. From there I clicked submit.

Surprisingly, it took me straight to a search engine, where lots of websites came up. They were all about creatures that do not exist, but I knew we'd have to go through each one until we found something that fit. We knew they were inhuman, but this was unexpected and will still take a while.

-OooO-

As it turns out half of them were fictional stories people published on the internet, and it took us forever to find anything that could be promising. However, before we could really find anything that fit we had to put up the lap-top, because it was getting late and father would be home soon. I whipped the lap-tops exterior for finger prints and put it back in its place. We stayed in our room until we heard a car pull up, it was then we went down stairs to greet father. He ignored us, and walked straight to his room, flopped on his bed where he fell asleep instantly. We of course followed him and got him ready for bed, while I was covering him up Mark went for the computer so we could finish the Cullen mystery. We crept to our room, locked our door and got settled, so we could finish this once and for all.

-OooO-

After hours of searching, and jumping at the slightest noise because we thought it was father, we finally narrowed it down. We had it down to 10 choices, they were: aliens, werewolves, shape-shifters, mutants, vampires, fairies, dragons, zombies, sirens, and mermaids, we are also considering radioactivity, but still everything is pretty out there. Well, if monsters like Luke Callan can exist, then why can't these? Still, the Cullen's don't seem like monsters...

I looked at Mark, he was half asleep. We'll have to finish another day. I can hardly keep my eyes open; I better take this down stairs. I did and father was out cold, if it weren't for his deep breathing I would have thought he was dead. I got back up to our room without making a sound. That night I slept soundly, dreaming of the Cullen's.

In the dream nothing looked right. I saw each of the creatures we had narrowed down to stand next to a Cullen. Mark stood next to me and looked at each pairing until we found something that didn't match. We had gotten down to three creatures, and I was about to look at the one paired next to…

Someone was shaking me…

"What?" I jumped out of bed, and landed on the other side of… father, shit. I bowed my head and he back handed my right cheek.

"Stupid girl, you have no respect for your elders!" He hit me again, and it sent me sprawling to the floor.

"Sorry sir," Mark and I apologized at the same time, as I got up.

"Good, now we are going grocery shopping together, now, so get dressed and be down stairs in 15 minutes. Oh and, the day is Tuesday, be prepared," he left. Mark and I looked at each other. He referred to it for first time since it happened. God help us on the Date, it will be terrible.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p>

Confused? Well PM me or write a Review! Don't stay confused it's not healthy…


	18. shopping trip

HEY! Sorry I would have posted this earlier, but my Grandmother wanted to Skype Germany, so I happily obliged!

I got 122 hits last chapter! Thanks guys! Please review it makes me happy and causes me write more, which makes updates faster and or earlier! Hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight! I do however own a room that is the colors of Twilight (Red, Black, and White) I love it!

* * *

><p>-Shopping Trip-<p>

Shopping, there are so many people! Being in public with father is so nerve wracking. You think someone will pop out and tell him something you did at school like getting in a fight or complimenting him on how well behaved we are. Nothing you say to him will end well for us. Please, please don't let anyone we know be here!

We walked in the store and father pushed a shopping card to me rather roughly, no one noticed. We went to the produce and got three ears of corn, a head of lettuce, tomatoes, a cucumber, onions, potatoes, apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, and garlic. Father then directed us to the dairy aisle where he picked up milk, yogurt, cottage, cheddar, provolone, and jack cheese, he then dragged us to the chip aisle where he picked his favorite chips, and then we went toward the meat aisle. There he got an assortment of chicken, pork, a T-bone for himself, hamburger meat, and a small turkey meal. We then went to the packaged foods, he got; rice, tofu, macaroni, spaghetti, and angle hair noodles, after that I lost count of what else he got, because I thought I caught a glimpse of Alice Cullen, no I couldn't have… it was now he finally addressed us.

"Why don't you two go to the candy aisle and pick out some candy to share," in other words go get my favorite candy because I'm too lazy to search for it. We said yes sir and went to find it.

We got there and almost turned around when we saw Edward, Bella and Alice standing with a little girl looking at the candy, crap. Let's see would I rather face the wrath of father for talking to them or for not getting his candy. Edward turned around then, crap, option one it is. Well, let's get this over with. "Edward? Bella, Alice? What a surprise! How are y'all doing?" be polite, get the chocolate and get out. Be polite, get the chocolate and get out. Be polite, get the chocolate and get out!

"Hello, Anna, Mark," Edward said as Mark nodded at them, "what a surprise. We were getting some candy for my little sister, Renesmee. Ren, this is Anna and Mark those kids from school I told you about." I smiled at the little girl as she waved at us, "What are you all doing?"

Mark replied, "We're here with our father shopping for Thanksgiving. Who are y'all here with?" Perfect redirection Mark! Now to find the candy before he gets here. It should be… right where they're standing of course. That's just how it works for us!

"We're here with our mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. She needed to get the rest of the stuff for stuffing," Alice replied, "and dad just came along for the ride." Shit, shit, shit! This is going to get worse, I just know it.

I quickly opened Marks link, _"We need to go before father sees Dr. Cullen or us talking to his kids!" _I closed it when I saw him nod. I looked at the small group, "Well it was nice meeting you Renesmee, and we'll see y'all at school after the break. Um, Bella, could you hand me that orange bag of candy to your right?"

She picked it up, "Sure, oh hey look. There's Carlisle and Esme at the beginning of the aisle, could you say hey to them? Esme's been dying to meet both of you," Crap, it just got worse.

Mark nodded, "yea, we can say a quick Hello," okay, a quick hello, we can do this before father comes looking for us. That'll work, sure… I think I'm going to barf.

We walked up to the couple, and Renesmee flung herself at the doctor, and he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. He looked toward us, and nudged his wife who also turned in our direction, "Anna, Mark, what a surprise! How's your wrist doing? Oh and let me introduce you to my wife Esme, Esme this is Anna and Mark Callan, I'm sure you heard the kids talk about them after school, and when I saw them at the hospital?"

She lit up when he mentioned that, "oh, yes. Hello, I'm Esme Cullen great to meet you!" she looked like she wanted to hug us and never let go. I took a small step back and I think Mark did too. She was very… motherly.

"Hello, it's great to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from y'all kids, they've really helped us adjust, and my wrist is much better Dr. Cullen, only two more weeks 'til the brace comes off " I told them with fake excitement. Everyone chuckled at my last comment, but out of the corner of my eye I saw father coming toward us, "um, we have to go. It was nice to meet you." We left the crowd and walked to father. He didn't go near the Cullen's, but once they were out of sight he did grab my shoulder hard and pull me behind the basket, and he whispered in Mark's ear, as Mark visibly paled, and then father turned and glared at me. I pushed the basket into the nearest aisle and headed toward the deli at the back of the store, so we could get the meat and bread for cold-cut sandwiches.

When we were further down the aisle, he bent down and whispered, "Looks like history repeats itself. I thought you'd learn the first time you made a friend." My life is officially a horror story. I had just, single handedly ruined another family. Now, I'm really going to be sick.

I said nothing. Mark said nothing. Father looked happy. That's it! I opened the link between Mark and I and we started to plan. This was going to get a whole lot worse before it would even start to seem better. Dr. Cullen I hope you understood what you did when you gave us your card. I swear on the name of my great grandfather Charles, we were going to make the rest of our time with this man hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW! Please!<strong>_


	19. laced with pain

Hey y'all here this week's chapter! I will not be updating Wednesday, so enjoy! Please R&R people.

* * *

><p>-Laced With Pain-<p>

Calm, calm, show no pain.

He has put my knee in a death grip, as Mark loads the groceries into the trunk.

Be strong, calm.

Mark has finally gotten into the car and father has started threatening our lives.

Be our absolute best.

We try to explain everything that went on, but his grip just keeps on getting tighter.

It'll be over in no time.

He listens to Mark explain –lie convincingly-, and I think we are out of the deeper shit.

No time at all.

His grip is lightening, but it's still on my knee: the one was just start'in to get better.

Almost to the house… we'll defiantly be fine then.

He'll be convinced by then but this pain is horrible. I'm almost at the point of screaming.

He's still got the grip on my knee, and he's keeping a good rant going.

Ranting only lasts as long as he's sober; he won't be for long.

Now our glorious plan -so we'll be quick to get on the computer and put to rest this mystery- : he'll want food as soon as we get home. So we fix it, in the kitchen, alone and unsupervised. This is where the plan starts. We're going to drug him, but he'll never find out.

Damn my knee! We only have two streets to go, only two.

He won't realize it because his sleeping pills don't have a taste when crushed in food with garlic.

I felt the car lunge, and heard a guy scream.

For the love of all that's holy! Now what's going on? Father doesn't have a grip on my knee now.

I heard bending metal and the air bag go off. I felt a bunch of pain all at once.

It got very fuzzy fast.

I think…I'm going… to p-pass…out-t...

I whined, "Make it stop…" I felt something running from my nose.

The last thing I heard was Marks anguished scream, and a loud grunt from father.

-OooO-

It's dark and I'm exhausted. I feel faint tremors of pain around my knee. Something's poking me. I brush it away, but whoever is still doing it. I open my eyes; hum, guess that's why it was dark. I look around and see blond hair? What the…

"Ah, Anna you're finally awake," Dr. Cullen told me, "your family was in a car wreck. It seems like your father was distracted and didn't see the logging truck stopped in the road. Do you remember going to the store?" Yes because we talked to you. I didn't say that, but I did nod, "Good, then you remember me being there. We were behind your car when you crashed. We called for an ambulance immediately, and assessed your condition." I nodded, but remembered nothing, "Now are you ready to hear the damage?" I nodded again; "your knee was damaged, you got a cut across your head that I finished sowing when you woke up," apparently that was what the poking was, "and a few cracked ribs, but a few appear to be a week old. If you don't mind I'd like for you to explain, and I'm only asking because I try to be polite, not because you really have a choice." Thanks doc.

"Where's Mark? Is he okay? I'll explain if I'm with Mark!" Distract, and find Mark; make sure father is nowhere near him, "I want him with me." I stated looking Dr. Cullen straight in the eyes.

He shook his head, "Of course. I'll wheel you to a room and then all three of us will talk." Yea we'll talk; we'll talk about your family, and what our suspicions are. You people just don't seem human. I mean you were behind our car and we had a wreck, um hello. That is not a chance thing!

Keeping to his word he started wheeling me down the halls, past the ICU (intensive care unit), and the ER (emergency room). I was on a gurney, because of my knee, so people moved out of the way. He turned suddenly to the right and I just knew I was gettin' closer to Mark, call it twin telepathy, we passed three rooms and I saw Mark in a room alone, no father. I let out a breath, thank heavens father's nowhere near him. I also saw that he was not on a gurney, or in a wheel chair so that must mean he's fine, so I was hurt, and would have to stay in the hospital while Mark might go home, with father alone… perfect. Well, if I'm hurt then Father is too right?

"Mark? You're okay? Have- have you seen father? Is he okay," he knew what I was actually askin'; will you have to go home alone with father. "I'm glad you're okay."

He started shaken his head, "No, Anna father isn't okay. He was hurt pretty bad, broke his right leg, so he's going to have to stay in the hospital longer than you are," I took that as we are scotch free, for a while at least. He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay?" aka; why is the doc. still here?

"I don't know ask him yourself," I shook my head, "he was still sowing up my head when I came to then he said we needed to talk, but I told him I wanted to see you." The doctor is now confused, "So, Dr. Creature, want do you want from us?"

I was right he looked confused, but he went ahead and started answering, "I've been called many things, but Dr. Creature would make number two favorite," Subject changer, "but that's not the point. Your questions had double meanings I take it?" We nodded, and he sighed "of course, well I gave you your brother, so can we talk now?" Mark took the job of answering this.

"As long as we get to ask you questions for everyone you ask us," we smiled simultaneously, "is that okay Doctor? We'll be truthful if that helps," we were not going to make this easy for him, but if he thinks we are giving the truth he'll be obliged to also.

"Agreed," perfect this is right where we wanted him. "Now, I will answer everything with as much truth as I consider appropriate for this environment as I can tell that you have the same stipulation." Crap he just redirected what we wanted to do, and indirectly he's telling us that he won't be the one to tell the secret, but he'll give us hints? Perfect, "first question, do you actually train in Marshall Arts?"

I answered him, "Yes, we do. You can ask your kids if you don't believe us, they saw us fight after school one day. Do you have any odd aversions," I asked as Mark pulled out our list from his wallet and gave it to me as I handed him a pad of paper and a pen, "like; the sun, water, having your picture taken, government labs, etc." that should get the ball rolling.

"That's a very interesting question, umm, I guess the sun would be one, but that may be because I'd never really lived in a sunny place, I'm okay with water and having my picture taken , but I don't do it often, government labs? Well they're okay, but I'd rather not be taken in by one. I don't like fire; it brings some unpleasant reminders to mind, and needles. I may be a doctor but I have to stay away from needles," that's interesting and it'll help. Great it's his turn to question. "When did he start 'training' you?" you could hear the air quotes in the sentence.

Mark audibly gritted his teeth and then answered him, "After our mom and sister died, it helped with grieving them, or rather not grieving them," Mark looked at me to ask the next question.

"Okay, doc where were you born, and to whom if I may ask," I asked somewhat politely.

"I was an only child born in London, England to an Anglican pastor, and my mother died in child birth," he looked between us and asked his question, "how did your mother die?"

We bowed our heads, I answered, "In a car crash with our older sister, the anniversary is in two days. It'll be ten years," I sighed, "he loved them so much." I heard Mark get up and I felt him start to rub my back, with unshed tears clear in my eyes I looked up at Dr. Cullen. "I see that you're not some type of alien, zombie or a mutant. I doubt you're a dragon or a mermaid, and you don't act like you've been affected by radioactivity. You see we have theories and we are getting close to figuring it out. You know we're mistreated just not by whom. We all have pretty good ideas on everything, but we are at an impasse` or stalemate, neither of us can tell for fear of the other coming clean also. People will believe you, not us, but if word goes 'round to your 'higher authorities' or whatever you'll not only get in trouble, but your whole family will. We will let you help us, but it will be on our terms. Still, we both need each other: I'm not quite sure how you need us, but it'll be clearer in the future. So, doctor are we on level ground, even waters, whatever?"

He looked at us, sighed, and shook his head, "You figured all this out, no help?" we nodded and he shook his head, "Well, you're got me," he stared me in the eyes. "Just remember, when you figure out what I am or whatever that I always keep my word; whether you want me to or not, I'll be there for both of you."

I laid back in the gurney, "That's all we ask, and we'll come to you whenever it's needed," I wanted to add more or ask permission or something, but I started feeling sleepy, "Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said starting to nod off. I heard Mark walk back to a chair, and I heard a quiet voice say, "Please, call me Carlisle" smile'in I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


	20. crazy, loopy, house

HEY Y'ALL! Here is the next chapter hope ya like it and please give me some feedback! The beginning of the last chapter was supposed to be confusing because Anna was in lots of pain and that can be disorienting.

I will not update Wednesday :( The county with the most hits is: the United States (341), Argentina (25), and then Canada (8)! Singapore and Australia have 3 hits this month, Germany has 2 hits, and last but not least the UK has 1 hit!

Disclaimer: I own several sheets of paper, but none of them say I own Twilight, so I guess that means… I DO NOT OWN Twilight!

-Clumsy, loopy, house-

I got out of the hospital the next day. Father would be in the hospital for at least another week before they deemed him fit for release, so that means father needs to have someone at the house to take care of us, wonderful. The possibilities of who were coming were pretty obvious; it will either be one of his C.I.A. friends –which could be rated on a scale of horrible to horrendous-, Mr. Creepy aka the guy that comes to watch us train, or a mixture of C.I.A. trainees trying to get on father's good side. For all I know it could be all three in an attempt to have us broken and obedient, for father when he comes home, that would be pretty much expected, sadly.

Before being released, Dr. Cull- I mean Carlisle showed Mark how to clean the stiches on my forehead and then he showed us how to rewrap my ribs and each-others in the future. He also handed Mark a set of clean clothes for us, and a prepaid cell phone so we would have no trouble getting help in the future, we were really grateful for everything. My knee was in a brace similar to the one on my wrist, but that was easily taken care of. He told us that one of his children will be taking us home and that they were going to be here very soon then he left, leaving Mark and me to talk amongst ourselves, and get dressed.

"Well, that went well…. Last night I mean. Don't you think?" I asked as I pulled my pants on. I thought that he had practically admitted he was different, otherworldly, the stuff tall tales are made of, "Right?"

Mark stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked up at me, on his face I saw something as rare as a four-leafed clover: a smile. A genuine smile, wow, "Yea and we have someone we can trust. At least now we don't have to worry about each other bleeding out," that was a constant worry in my case; I end up bloody all the time; yesterday is just one example, "and it looks like they can take care of themselves where father's concerned. Anna I think our future's looking up." I smiled back at him, with that he went back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed at this point I was done.

Mark came out as we heard a few giggles outside our door. It was then the door opened revealing Alice and a smiling Carlisle, "Are ya ready? I want to take the two of you to our house before you're actually expected at home!" Alice said excitedly, coming further into the room, "Carlisle said it'd be okay, and everyone wants to see that you're actually fine, so go tell your father you're leaving and we'll get this show on the road."

Tell father, t-that we're going-g home? Um, that's a negative ghost-rider; I think not! "Alice he knows that I'm being cleared, and he might be asleep, so there's no need to wake him," excuses keep people alive, happy, and out of pain.

"Anna, he's your dad," um, no he ain't. He's our master, Sensei, whatever you want to call it, but in no way is that man actually our father or a father at all, "and he needs to be told." Well she was right on the last account. I sighed at the same time Mark said; "well, lead the way to his room." Alice grinned, and helped Carlisle put me in the hospital standard wheel chair used for patience leaving. Carlisle took the wheel-chairs handles and led the way… let's get this over with.

We went down four rooms, just four rooms; he was just four rooms down from us the whole night. That's scary; he could have… done nothing. He's hurt; I need to get over it and don't think anything about it. Dr. Cullen knocked swiftly and walked in without a pause, "Mr. Callan your children are going home now and wanted to tell you bye," without waiting for a response, he turned to us and said, "I'll be waiting right outside the door to take you both to the drop off zone to be picked up. You have ten minutes until it's time to leave," he wheeled me in and then he left.

For three minutes nothing was said; he was looking at us and we were looking at our shoes, I heard a snort, and then he started laughin'. We looked up, but didn't meet his eyes, he then spoke "Hope you two enjoy the next week, you are in for a nice awakenin'. Don't die or at least wait until I can watch," he chuckled then snorted again, "see you in about a week," he grinned wickedly, "also I expect to see y'all tomorrow, so we can morn." The smile disappeared as he looked at the clock," looks like times up, you are dismissed." We said yes sir, bowed –or bent down in my case- then Mark pushed me out. Carlisle looked mad, he probably heard the conversation. I sighed out loud, oh well there's nutin he can do. I saw Alice dancing toward us excitedly where she quickly stopped at the foot of my wheel chair.

"I put your other set of cloths in the car," she looked at all three of us and motioned to Carlisle to start pushing me, so he took the handles from Mark, and as we walked or rolled in my case she kept talking, "Jasper's outside with the car, he should be pulling it around right about… now! First we'll take you to our house then we'll take you home after about two hours! Esme's so excited. She made some cookies for you two and Ren can't wait to see you again. She really likes you, I think it's because you're the first set of people that she's met that really looks alike." I thought Jasper and Rosalie were 'twins', "For some reason she doesn't consider Jazz and Rose twins… silly girl." yea, maybe because they aren't, wait that's their cover story isn't it! Very clever, "Oh, look we're already at the car!"

Carlisle wheeled me toward the car as Jasper got out and opened the door for me. I was blushing slightly; it was extremely unexpected, I mean I was never treated like this. Carlisle then locked the wheels and held my hand to help me get up, which of course made me crazy red. I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing, this is so embarrassing! I thanked him as I got up and literally tripped into the car, God! What is wrong with me! I am never like this! I was now the color of a tomato. I crawled into the car shut the door waved at everyone to get in, and still they stood there laughing. Great, this is so wonderful!

They finally took pity on me and got in the car. Jasper was still laughing, he then addressed me; "You know there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to the best of us," the smiling blond told me; all I did was grumble a little. Alice took that as the right time to turn up the radio. Mark and I had never heard this song.

"Um, Alice who is this," Mark asked her over the drumming bass. She looked at him shocked, and then shook her head.

"Mark, so far this is the best band of the century! They have a female vocalist who goes by the name XxGiRlOnFiRexX. She has a voice, and then the band goes by the name 1h2a34, and their most popular song as of two days ago is lovesong101, please tell me your joking! Anna you've heard of them right?"

Um, no, "Sorry Alice can't say I have. When did they become famous? That might help me remember if I have heard of them." I won't but she doesn't know that.

"Earlier this year," she sighed because all we caught was the end of the song, "I'll sing you part of the song, since you missed it." She began to sing what was probable the chorus;

I'm a girl

'Bout to write a lovesong

Not gonna give a 101

On how to write this song

It comes from my heart that broke today

Cause that moron took my heart when he said okay

And now I'm just a girl

'Bout to write a lovesong

Not sure how to give a 101

On a course about, love

"That's the part of the song that I took the time to learn, so do you know them or are you out of the musical loop?" She asked after her perfect rendition of the song.

"Out of the loop," we said at the same time, and then I said, "It's too bad to because I really like the song," I was sad that we never get to listen to the music we like.

"Yea, it's too bad. Well, here we are," she said as Jasper stopped the car in front of this huge house. We were shocked, this house was huge! It was at least twice as big as the one we lived in, not only that, but it was beautiful! It had a light gray color, and windows that went floor to ceiling. It appeared to be four stories including an attic, and from where we were standing we could see another small building behind it. "Well, are you going to stand there or come in?"

We walked in behind her, and looked at the interior; it was magnificent. The entree way's ceiling was very extremely high, from the door you could see the stairs going up to each floor, but not inside the floor itself, so it had privacy, that must be nice. To the right you could see the living area, and the left room was very open and meshed into the entrée; it had a piano, and at least two other interments that I couldn't see completely. Before I could finish looking around, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Esme gliding down; she was practically dancing as she came to a stop in front of us.

"Anna, Mark, it's so good to see you again," she stepped up and hugged Mark and I gently before letting us go. We were shocked: no one ever hugged us; I'm actually quite surprised we didn't attack her. I am sad to admit we did tense and I thought about it. Well, let's get on with this.

If you have any questions, comments, or emotional out bursts please Review!


	21. fighting blood

Hey y'all! Hope you've had an awesome week! I'd like to thank the reviewers whose pennames I used last chapter, they are:

XxGiRlOnFiRexX

1h2a34

lovesong101

They are the band/song I put in the last chapter. I have a few other's I'll use in future chapters, so if you want to be a band or song Review! Now, the hits go as…

U.S. (461), UK (48), Argentina (25), Canada (22), Austria (8), Singapore (3), Australia (3), and Germany (2)! I will not be updating Wednesday.

Disclaimer: I own a computer, but I do not own Twilight! Mrs. Stephenie Meyer owns it, not I! I love my computer and Twilight so much!

* * *

><p>-Fighting Blood-<p>

Those few hours of peace with the Cullen's was the only peace we got for days or well it seems like days. Could it only have been less than 24 hours since we were with the Cullen's? Well, they do say that time fly's like that an arrow in your hand or well almost, thank God Mark tackled me!

When we were still at the Cullen's house it was so peaceful, well fairly peaceful. After Mrs. Esme hugged us, we were lead to the kitchen for cookies: they were delicious, and the milk was the perfect thing to top it off with. After we finished, Emmett ran in and loudly asked us if he could take us on the tour, but Alice came in and said she wanted to. This went on for a while…

-OooO-

"Alice I asked first," Emmett shouted for the fourth time.

"Emmett I asked earlier and you know it," Alice tried to reason with him, but she was still getting nowhere.

I tried to interrupt, "Why can't both-"

Emmett talked right over me, "Alice! No you didn't! I've been at the house all day and I never heard you ask!" This was like a tennis match, retort after retort. I'm surprised no one has come to see what the ruckus was.

"Emmett I asked while you and Rose where…" she looked at us then back at him, "um… dancing. Yea, dancing," wow did she think we actually thought those two were dancing? Were we two? I learned what 'dancing' was the first time I was almost raped when I was eight; Mark tackled dad's, at the time, goon and we beat him up with sticks. Father laughed when we told him -ass- and then explained in detail what the creep tried to do. As I shivered, I heard someone run down the stairs.

Alice looked at us and then Emmett; it looked like her lips were moving really fast. "Alice!" he boomed when her lips stopped moving if you could call it that, "We're too young to do that, plus dad would have a cow if we were dancing in his house," wow this is a weird conversation, and in front of guests too.

Edward walked in, "Okay, if you two are talking about what I think you're talking about, stop. That is weird. Now," he said looking at us, "if you will follow me, I" he over exaggerated the word, "will be taking you on a tour along with Bella." he looked at the two who just stopped fighting and smirked.

"Edward!" they both whined simultaneously.

Edward kept smirking as we quickly followed him out of the room before another fight could break out.

-OooO-

The tour took a long time. Our visit was over quick after that, and all too soon it was time to see who would be taking care of us. We found out, hell I think we'd have better chances with a group of recruits than that man. He's just like father in every way; we once called him Mr. Creepy, but now he's known as the devil. He has a name but he won't allow us to call him that: he goes by Christopher, but he makes us call him uncle and only uncle.

The Cullen's left, and training began, no actually child abuse began. That's right I admitted it! That man held us at attention and told us not to move or we'd have a 'day at the park.' Then, 'Uncle' beat the living hell outta us; he just kept going and going, God! My braces were affective in protecting my hurt areas, but God my ribs are… it hurts to breathe. Mark looks like shit, but I think all he has is a concussion from uncle pushing him down and then bruised bones on his arms, left leg and collar bone. His spine may be a little damaged as well as his hands, but it's nothing too bad in those places. I actually got the brunt of the beating, again.

He then took us outside and made us brush up on our archery. I love it! It makes me feel powerful to hold a bow with an arrow strung in it. I don't always hit the directed target, but hey what can you do? Well, apparently uncle didn't think I was doing well enough so he took the bow, strung it and told me to hold up my hands, so he could show me precision. Hell the man wouldn't know precision if it hit him in the butt! The fool almost put the arrow straight threw my right hand! If Mark hadn't of tackled me I'd be in the Emergency again! Then the old fool blames me! Me?

Hell, it's always me in trouble since we've moved here. I was the one that had to go to the doctor; the one who had forgotten father's glass, to jump outta bed that morning, the one who made him not pay attention. I had forgotten to pay attention! This is my fault, all my fault. It's all… my fault…t.

-OooO-

I woke to the sound of a creaking step. We jumped up quietly, grabbed our knives, and pulled on long sleeved shirts, we decided before I fell asleep that uncle was going to try something, and we were right. I decided to go towards the door first, closed knife at my side. I wish father didn't keep our guns down stairs… another creak. What the hell? I opened our door and signaled for Mark to follow and close the door behind him. He did and we went into the study across from our room leaving it unnoticeable opened a smidge.

After five minutes of a creaking step at a two minute interval we saw five guys dressed in black surround our door. Hell, he did get the damn recruits. They had nothing in their hands but I could see stuff in their pockets one of they held up five fingers, he closed his hand and started counting. Shoot, we need backup that we aren't going to get; okay we need to plan, he had two fingers up now I opened our link.

"_Shit man, what should we do? Try for down stairs when we're in the room, or close the door behind them and try lettin' them out one or two at a time?"_ I asked quickly for the guy had four fingers up.

Mark shook his head and whispered on the nonexistent wind, "One of us needs to distract the group and the other take out the back, they're in you need to go distract!" I ran out of the room as I opened my knife, I made sure they saw me and that I made a lot of noise as I ran. They piled out of our room after me. I looked back when I got to the banister for the stairs and faced the front person, I saw Mark behind the last guy and I made a swing at the guy. I got part of his shirt and some of his stomach; the knife was very sharp so it was easy to do. He left an area open as he reached for his knife I kicked and heard a satisfying crunch. He fell in pain and I kicked his temple with my foot knocking him out. The next guy charged me knife open I dodged and cut his arm. It wasn't covered so it went deep; he was able to get a swipe in, but the guy behind him got me worse I tucked and rolled heading to the top of the stairs.

The two men charged me again, not seeing the stairs, and I dodged again this time I cut the second guy up from his arm to his back and kicked the other in the behind. Mark had already knocked two out plus my one made all five. We didn't hear the two down stairs move so I ran to our room to get the first aid kit, two pairs of shoes, Marks pants that had the cell phone, also I grabbed two black long sleeved shirts, a back pack to stuff everything in and met Mark in the hall because he went to go get money. When everything was in the bag we high tailed it down the stairs, over the two clumped up bodies at the bottom of the stairs, and out the door. We're bloody, torn up and running for our lives, yea that's just a day in the life of the Callan Twins.

* * *

><p>The standard: questions, comments, or emotional out bursts! :) Review!<p> 


	22. cuts to eatin a call

Hey, y'all!

Well, I posted a poem (Over Soon) and I think it's pretty good. I'm thing of makin it into a story after I finish The Callan Twins, so if you think I should Review the poem!:)

Here are the hits:

U.S. (634, (visitors); 144), Canada (74; 10), U.K. (70; 3), Argentina (25; 6), Ireland (22; 1), Austria (8; 1), Singapore (3; 2), Australia (3; 2), Germany (2; 1), Chile (1; 1), Guernsey (1; 1)! I'm lovin' the new counties! I wonder where Guernsey is.

Disclaimer for my German family: Ich besitze kein twilight! Frau Stephenie Meyer besitzt es!

R&R! : D

* * *

><p>-Cuts to Eatin a Call-<p>

Once we had our shoes on, we ran like bats outta hell. I don't know how long we ran, but the next thing I knew we were on the opposite side of town from our house. We made sure we weren't in sight of the road, and got busy wrappin, cleanin, and checkin our cuts.

I sat on the ground next to Mark and pulled out the first aid kit from the backpack. I took out the bottle of pain reliever that was in there and popped two in my mouth dry-swallowing them before handing Mark the bottle and letting him doing the same. I then pulled out a tiny bottle of water, the gauze rolls, and had Mark help me put the practically nonexistent water on the cuts to semi-clean them and then he wrapped 'em. I ended up getting five large cuts while Mark only had one large'in, lucky: next time he's going to be the distraction. He did good wrappin' and cleanin' them to the best of his ability, but two of them needed stiches badly as well as Marks' one. We'll get that taken care of that in the morning, but right now I am starving!

We took out the shirts I put in the backpack before our hasty escape, and put them on. They were black and had long sleeves: perfect, now no one will see the gauze and question us about it. Mark went ahead and changes pants too since I leaked blood on them from my cuts. All I had to do was change shirts and I was done. Then we took off towards town again.

Staying in the shadows we walked, or limped in this case, toward a Blue Moon Café or somethin' along those lines. We got to the door and saw that it was deserted, good less people to question us. We sat in a booth toward the back I had my back to the door, while Mark could see anyone who might enter. The waitress came and we ordered complimentary coffee and a burger to share. We didn't have enough money to buy two.

I sighed, and looked at Mark, "What are we going to do? We will have to be with that man twenty-four hours a day for the next seven days." I whispered the next part, "He'll kill us! If it's not from exaltation then it'll be by the recruits. Mark we need stiches and food. We can't live the next seven days like this," I waved my hands between us, "I'm scared, about what'll happen between now and this time next week."

He raked his fingers through his hair and looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes, "Anna, I know I am too," he paused. "Okay here's the plan after tomorrow's visit with father we'll hide out, but we'll need to make sure 'uncle,'" he rolled his eyes, "is out cold, so we'll drug him like we wanted to do with father. How does that-" he stopped, because our waitress came with our burger and fries.

"There you go, now eat up because we close in about ten minutes," she smiled at us.

"Yes, ma'am," we said at the same time, and then I continued, "We didn't realize the time ma'am, sorry. Um… if you don't mind me askin' what time is it?" I smiled a perfect angle smile, laid my accent on thick and of course she fell right in it.

"Oh, it's just eleven o'clock, but we don't close until eleven thirty on weekends," she smiled, "but I'll make a little exception for you two. Now, finish up sweetie," the elderly lady said then turned and walked back up to the count and picked up a book to read.

I took the knife and cut the burger in half placing my potion on a napkin when I realized what we'd promised, "Awe, shit! Mark do you remember what we promised the doc?" he had taken a bit of his burger, but when I mentioned this he choked and started coughing loudly, "I knew it, damn it, let's call 'em and then we can finish eating I guess," I knew neither one of us wanted to call him, but we never go back on our word because it only hurts someone in the end. I picked up my burger and started eating it.

"Let's get on with it," Mark said as he rummaged through the backpack for the phone. "Um, Anna, where did you say the phone was?" he looked up at me.

I swallowed and then answered him, "In your pants pocket," he nodded and checked the pants he was wearing. By the time he had checked all of his pockets and finally found it I had finished my half of the burger and started on the fry's. "You, eat. I'll call okay?" he nodded and handed the phone over. "You owe me." I playfully glared at him. All he did was smile back with a mouth full of food, gross!

He swallowed and laughed while I went through the contacts trying to find Carlisle's number should I call his cell or the house? Cell, that way everyone won't be woken up. Okay, just press the little green phone it's not going to bite me, just press it!

BEEP! Oh god I pressed it! Well, there's no going back now…RING…RING…RIN- "Hello?"

Okay I can do this, deep breath, "Hello, Doctor I mean, um, Carlisle, sir? I'm sorry about calling you so late, but um…" I paused unsure of what to say next and he decided to go ahead and start talking.

"Anna? Is everything alright? What's wrong?" he sounded calm, but there was an underlying current of another emotion that I couldn't identify. Was it…relief? Why would he be relieved? He couldn't have been expecting this, could he?

"Yes sir, it's me. Um, I know this is asking a lot, but we need to be picked up. This shouldn't be explained over the phone, so we'll wait to explain this when we see you," I paused wanting to hear what his answer before going any farther.

He answered within seconds me not talking, "We'll be at your house in less than six minutes," he said quickly and emotionlessly.

"No!" I all but shouted, "I'm sorry sir, but we aren't at our house we had to leave… quickly. Um, we're at the Blue Moon Café in town. We were hungry and this seemed like the best place to go, so…" I trailed off I didn't want to do anything to hinder him, but we could not stay at home.

"I will see you in a few minutes," as an afterthought he stuck on a bye and hung up.

I closed the phone and looked at Mark; he had finished his part of the burger and the rest of the fry's. "You could have at least saved me two," I shook my head, "He'll be here in a few minutes, and he sounded pissed. I don't know why he would be because we did exactly as he asked, but whatever," I shuddered his angry was house-cat tame compared to fathers. "Will you go pay while I finish my-" Mark's eyes went unfocused so I stopped taking. When he didn't say anything or snap out of it quickly, I sighed, tipped back my mug to finish my coffee like I was telling him, grabbed the handful of money and went to pay the nice lady at the counter.

He still wasn't out of it by the time I finished paying, so I started to grab him to head out the door when I heard the bell to said door go off. I panicked Mark was in a daze because of his gift, so someone was putting off some strong brain waves/ emotions. That means it could be 'uncle.' He's coming to get us for running off, or it could be the Doc. Well, there's no way to tell except by turning around. Here I go.

* * *

><p>I am kat callan and I recomment that you review!:D<p> 


	23. really?

Hey y'all! Well its update Monday once again and I'm happy to tell you that I have a 1,165 word update to give to y'all! I know it's kinda short, but I ended it where it naturally fell so… yea!

The hits go:

U.S. UK, Canada, Austria, Singapore, and last but just as awesome Norway! In total this story has gotten:

38 Reviews

2,245 Hits

9 Favorites

12 Alerts!

* * *

><p>Have a great week!<p>

-Really?-

When I turned around I let a sigh of relief out; it was Carlisle, not uncle, coming through the door. He walked up to us and started talking, "Are you two ready to go? Emmett is waiting in the car." He looked at Mark and back to me, "Is he okay?"

"Um, I'll explain it later. Do you mind going and trying to calm Emmett down? I'll get Mark to the car in a minute." I went to the booth a grabbed the backpack, but as I was putting it on Carlisle took it and nodded.

"Yes I will go and do that," he looked at the waitress and then back at me, he whispered the next part, "May I assume that Emmett's anger has to do with Mark's… issue?" I shrugged, "very well if you need any help just yell," he turned and walked out the door, our bag in tow.

I looked at the waitress, "I'm sorry ma'am this'll just take me a minute," she smiled and went to do something in the kitchen. I looked at Mark, I then whispered sorry and got to work trying to get him to snap outta it. "Mark come on, come on!" I said tugging at him then, I thought for a second. An imaginary light bulb flashed above my head, I got it! I mustered up all the pain and shock I could. Now, that should get his attention focused, and all I'll have to do is smack him out of it, literally. "Sorry Mark," I whispered in his ear. I curled my fist at my side; I leaned back putting all my weight behind it, and clocked him in the shoulder probably dislocating it. His eyes slightly refocus and he grunted, I sighed my wrist was hurting like hell! Well, let's try this again; I paused, looked around, and took my foot this time and slammed it into his ribs. This time I got the reaction I wanted. His eyes were focused back in, and he yelled.

"Anna, what the hell was that? Shit my ribs, God couldn't you have punched me or something?" he was fuming with tears in his eyes. I heard the door ping open, but I had to console Mark.

"Mark Clark Callan, I did do that, but it made no difference! I had to kick you in the ribs because it was the only way to snap you outta it! They're here so I had to act quickly. I'm sorry! Now get up, Carlisle and Emmett are waiting and I don't want them to leave thinking we are unappreciative, so let's get movin," I shook my head and grabbed his arm to help him up. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see who it was. It was Carlisle and Emmett of course! Emmett looked like he was about to roll around the floor laughing and Carlisle had one eye brow rose. I just shook my head and limped with Mark towards them until Emmett meet us and picked up Mark, bridal style, and took him away from me. In the same instance, Carlisle came over, catching me, and put his arm around my shoulders while guiding my arm around his waist for support, helping me outside and into the car. On the way I heard Emmett start talking to Mark.

"So Mark Clark Callan," he said in a teasing tone of voice.

Mark glared at him and then at me, "Shut up and put me in the da-" he stopped glancing at Carlisle then continued, "-ng, car, no better yet put me down! Yes she kicks hard but I'm used to it, so if Miss Anna Kath-" I quickly interrupted him knowing where the rest of the sentence was likely to head.

"Mark quit your belly achin' already. You're at the car so there's no need to walk now, and if you say my middle name, you die," I threaten him. "I had no idea that big lug would hear me, but you know he'll hear now, so I have all rights to hurt you if you say it," Emmett had put Mark down in the car and was walking around the to the drivers' side as Carlisle had helped me into the front and then took a seat the back to look over Mark. "Plus," I continued, "Emmett won't tell about your name; Will you Emmett?"

I heard Carlisle scoff, and Emmett laughed out his reply, "Not tell?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye then continued to watch the ever winding road, "Anna, you really need to get to know me, so Mark old buddy old pal. What is Miss Anna Callan's middle name?"

I glanced at Carlisle in the back seat and decided to redirect the conversation, "Um, Carlisle? Are you sure you want to sit in the back seat? I mean it must be very cramped back there, Emmett can pull over and I can keep my wonderful, loving, younger, twin brother company," the implication of what would happen to Mark if I was sitting beside him was thick in my voice.

"No Anna it is quite all right back here and we are almost to the house so there is no need to stop now," I could hear the smile on his face oozing from his voice, "besides I think you have a beautiful middle name." I gasped!

"You wouldn't! I mean would you," I asked, really would he really? "What about doctor, patient confidentiality, Doctor Cullen?" I laid on the title heavily. I hated my middle name, but everyone loved it! God, I mean if your name was presented to you by the devil himself wouldn't you hate it too?

"Anna, that only works in a medical appliance, plus, I cannot help it if it slips when I am treating you, and if you need any more incentive if you keep threatening your brother then you leave me no choice. Oh, and you can forget the, 'but I'm hurt act' it won't work. I am," he put an emphasis on 'am', "an emergency room doctor, therefore I treat the injured everyday" then as an after-thought he added, "and a father of eight, so I know how this works."

I mumbled outta 'yes sir' and just keep quiet after that, but Emmett, no Emmett is just going to keep on going.

"I wonder what your name is, it starts with Kath- but I wonder what comes next could it be Kathy, maybe Katherine?" As Emmett kept babbling I was getting sleepier. I suddenly realized what they were doing, we are relaxing so the adrenaline running threw us is wherein off; it was likely that we'll start feeling all the things that are broken, strained, or fractured soon and they're tryin' to distract us from the pain of our injuries. I didn't get much further than that with my reasoning because I think I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Review! Please! Even if its a Random thought!:)<p> 


	24. hypothetical dirt n stitches

Hey y'all! Hope the week will be great for y'all and the end of the school year Also, this chapter is a little longer (2,247) to make up for last week's shorter one, um… oh! I will be posting the 1st chapter to my new story probably Wednesday! I'll explain at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Disclaimers: I do not own <span>Twilight<span>! I will only own _Anna, Mark_, and I guess the evil that is _Luke_. I do NOT own the blue moon café I used in the last few chapters. It is a real place and I have nothing to do with it!

* * *

><p>Okay now questions:<p>

Jake is with them because Renesmee is and there's nothing really holding him to La Push. Sam's pack is taking care of the area including Billy; Seth and Leah live nearby, but not too close, and still visit La Push and their mother, and really why can't they?

Now the reason the Cullen's are so friendly is because when the Callan's father decided to move to Tillamook Alice started to get visions of them dying in different ways (not who was doing it), so being the compassionate people they are; they're going to try and stop it. What they didn't know is how observant the twins would be.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm almost done! Hit's by countries:<p>

U.S. Canada, Australia, U.K. and last but certainly not least Singapore! Thank you!

* * *

><p>-Hypothetical Dirt -n- Stitches-<p>

"Anna, honey, please wake up: you really need to stay awake," I groaned, what is it with this man waking me up? I mean this is the second time in just a few days! I groaned again. I was starting to feel all the places that were hurt, perfect. "Anna open your eyes I know your awake, and trying to get you to stay that way will take away time I could be using to treat your brother," yes, Dr. Cullen, please play the hurt, could be dying if I don't look at your brother soon card, it is a favorite of mine. Wow, I am feel a little sarcastic and agitated at the moment. As I heard someone laugh I opened my eyes, crap did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did actually, but I think a lot of people would feel the same way if they were woken up at 11:29 at night after the kind of day you two have seemed to had I wouldn't be too happy either." I think Edward was talking now, but I wasn't too sure. I groaned outta 'where's Mark?' and I heard him answer for himself.

"Right here waiting for you to get your butt over here, so the Cullen's can get back to sleep. We could too if you would stop moaning, you aren't the only one in pain, Miss Anna Katherine Callan!" Mark semi-yelled, he always gets testy when he's sleepy. It only gets worse when he's in pain. I shot up when I realized what he'd said, but let outta small grunt when the pain caught up to me. "Knew that'd gettcha up, now please stay that way. You can hit me later, but now let's get taken care of for once. Okay?" I glared at him but slowly started to get up. Apparently he didn't think I was doing this fast enough, so he went ahead and antagonized me more, "It wasn't like Emmett didn't already know, he guessed in the car so I went ahead and told him he was right," well that got me up faster. I ignored the pain and limped over to hit him went I was quickly restrained, being picked up by a fast Edward. I would have laid him a good one, but I was extremely tired more so than I was when I had just woken up minuets ago.

"You can put me down now, one because you're hurting me and two, I won't hurt him I'm way too tired," He nodded and quickly, but gently he put me down. Lucky for me it was next to the table, so now I don't have to limp all the way. I looked up at him so I could thank him properly, but he just shook his head, said 'no problem' and pointed at the seat I was next as an indication that I should sit. "Happy now Mark I'm over here!" I sighed and then continued, "Sorry man I'm a little grouchy. How are you feeling?" I asked as Carlisle walked into the room with a black medical bag.

"As well as expected," he said, but that's not what he meant at all. Sadly, it was another code of ours. What he actually said was 'I think I'm about to die' or something along those lines. I went ahead and opened our link to comfort him.

"_Hey, you'll be fine, Dr. Cullen is a good man and he'll take care of us until we're better. Just think after we drug uncle maybe we can come over here for a while then act like we're heading home, but instead camp out in the woods around here instead. It'll be a nice little get away of sorts! He's a good man as is his family. I don't think they'll hurt us,"_ Please don't let them hurt us I don't think they will but everyone has ulterior motives nowadays. Some for good reasons but mostly they're just as bad as the keepers.

"Okay," Carlisle said interrupting my musings; "who's first?" he looked between the two of us I quickly answered before Mark could.

"Mark, please sir. I'm pretty sure I dislocated his shoulder earlier and I'd like to watch you put it back into place because I'm pretty sure I do it wrong half the time." I told him as some of the Cullen's trickled into the dining room. I heard one of them gasp, I looked at the crowd we had gathered and saw that it was Mrs. Esme.

"I am sorry I do not think I heard you right, you said half the time, which makes me assume that it tends to happen often?" She looked worry as if Mark was one of her own kids. I was shocked; no one ever cares about us. This right here is a new experience.

"Uh, yes ma'am. That is a primary place to attack an opponent if you want to knock them off balance and I've been told that I tend to hit too hard so it's dislocated often," I was kinda ashamed to admit this, but it was sufficiently quenched when I started paying attention to what Carlisle was explaining. As he was about to move on to the next problem I interrupted. "Um, Carlisle, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job but… you know what never mind." I said embarrassed that I was about to tell him how to do his job. I awaited the rebuke, but it never came, instead he gently urged me to go on. I couldn't, I looked at Mark pleading with my eyes for him to take over.

"Sir, I think she's trying to tell you that, instead of doing stiches next you should leave them for last, because when you treat her you'll just have to get the stuff same out again. Right, Anna?" Mark asked all I did in response is nod, trying not to tense up for the nonexistent incoming blow. Carlisle is not like father or uncle he won't do that; he's compassionate and loving as far as I can tell.

"Anna, thank you. That will save me some time that you could be sleeping, and please remember, your suggestions and opinions are always welcome in this house with this family." I nodded and just kept watching as he checked Mark's hands and arms for fractures and looked at all the bruises. "Okay Mark all I see is a lot of bruising here, do mind taking off your shirt so I can look at your ribs?" the professional asked, he then looked at me, "Now as I look over the two of you why don't you explain someone the things you put off at the restaurant; like why you there at eleven thirty at night, or why Mark was in a daze," I sighed I kinda knew this was coming, hell I was expecting it and I still don't have a clue what to say.

Edward interrupted my thought process, "Why don't you just start after you left our house. It'll give us a duel starting point," so I did. I told them that 'uncle' was waiting for us at the house I also filled them in that he wasn't actually our uncle, just a guy our father knew and how he had beat us. Yep I just went ahead and said it, and I kept going not stopping. It went on to the training we did and the incident with our bows and how after we fell asleep earlier in the night we were awoken by our father's C.I.A. recruits. After telling the Cullen's about how we took them all out and got to the café, only leaving out the part about Marks ability, then to their house again, I looked around and was surprised at what I saw; they looked murderous, I was going to ask about it when Carlisle interrupted by starting make comments about Marks condition.

"Considering what the two of you have gone through most of the injuries match except for the three cracked ribs in the bottom of his rib cage. I felt that some, from your story, appear in the right place, but those three. Do you care to enlighten me about them," he asked in a concerned manner.

I thought about it and then realized what had happened and began to blush, "Oh, uh, yes sir. I did that, sorry Mark," I told him really feeling bad. "Is it really three?" I asked kinda proud, but still very concerned.

"Yes, it is three, now if you don't mind me asking why you did feel the need to crack three of his ribs," he asked as he stopped wrapping Marks ribs with clean cloth, and took Marks arm so he could start on the stiches as he was almost done and about ready to look over me next.

I shook my head, "Okay, but can I make a comment about one your abilities before I tell about ours," I said earning gasps from almost everyone in the room the exceptions being Mark, Edward, whose eyes only widened, Carlisle, Alice strangely, and me.

"Very well go on I think I understand what you're trying to do. Are you using this as leverage, so if we tell or vice- versa the other will have hypothetical dirt also," the 'family' dynamic here is obvious, but I think there's more to it than that; _"Am I right Edward?"_

With his gasp as reassurance I went on, "I only know of one for sure, but I think a few others in your 'family' may also have some form of an ability; Edward for instance has mind reading, I think Alice has an ability that is similar to Edwards or more closely related to Marks, and someone else who is not Alice, and may or may not be Jasper, can mess with emotions, right?" I asked as a steady stream only looking at Carlisle instead of the room filled with people. "Before any of you make any comments or storm out of the room, I'd like to explain why I feel this way," I added that because I had glanced out at the group and saw that Rosalie looked like she was going to leave as soon as I said anything too close to a mark. What mark she's watching for I have no idea. "Okay from what I've seen is that Edward responds to things that only happen in our heads like when I open mine and Marks link so I can talk to him without or well almost without anyone knowing. Which as you could infer is my sixth sense or ability; well that's part of it. I can also kinda implant thoughts and make you want to react to them. Like if I want someone to go away I'll implant the thought and they'll just go without a doubt," I looked around the room trying to find some kind of reassurance, I felt the urge to continue, but stopped when I saw Carlisle was done.

"Why don't you let Mark finish explaining while I sow you up?" He compromised in a kind, soothing voice. I felt nauseating fear and dread when I realized it was finally my turn.

I nodded, but looked to Mark to see if he was okay with it, "Yea I'll do it while you get your stiches. Do you want me to hold your hand?" He asked since he knew how afraid of needles I was.

I tried not to whimper, as I nodded my head; I apparently didn't succeed, because Esme came over and started to rub my back, she looked between us and made a compromise, "Why don't we finish discussing this after the stitches or if you don't feel up to it then how about in the morning? This way you can have Marks full attention and we won't have to stay in here… so you will be more comfortable."

I just nodded fearing that if I opened my mouth that I'd try to find a way out of have another needle pulled in and out of my skin repeatedly three different times. God I hate needles and the only reason I was okay with it yesterday was because I had no idea what was going on. This just gets better and better. With that I heard Edward laugh, I glared at him fully prepared to cuss him out, but I was distracted as I felt my skin being pricked. Great this is exactly why I didn't want to go first! I need to go to a happy place and try not to Marks hand.

As I leaned into Marks should letting Carlisle keep my arm that needed stitches I saw that everyone had left except Edward. Even though you'd think that I'd be used to it considering how many times I've had to have them, I hated that he was watching and well hearing me not break down. I really could use a distraction right about now I may be 14 but when it comes to stitches I'm not as… composed as normal. "Anna, I know you're not okay with me being in here, but I want to tell you about my ability," Edward told me. That was my distraction for the rest of my stitches; I didn't even notice Carlisle had finished, because I was so enthralled about hearing how Edward's ability worked.

* * *

><p>Okay the story will be based off of the poem I wrote. The name will be <em><span>Damage in the Mist<span>_.

Summary: After living with his 23 year old brother and his horrible wife along with his two younger siblings, something causes Tyler, the protective older brother, to be turned into a vampire as does his brother Nate. His sister manages to escape the vampire that turned her brothers and gets stuck with her other brother's horrible wife. Will they be able to get her away, and if they do what'll be waiting in the mist for them. It won't be the Volturi because they don't like it either… duh, duh, duh!

Review!


	25. fill

I'm sorry, but I have a tad bit of writer's block; I know where I want this to go, but I just can't get it on paper or into words. Like this chapter was going to have them (Mumble, mumble too low to hear.) Huh, oh well maybe next week…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own <em>Twilight<em> If I did I wouldn't have this much trouble writing!

* * *

><p>Stats:<p>

Reviews: 45

Hits: 2,524

* * *

><p>-Fill-<p>

As it turns out Mark has 12 stitches, 4 broken and or cracked ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, 5 broken fingers and toes, a slight concussion, and a crack in his humerus which is the bone in your upper arm… I think. There may be some other things, but it's impossible to tell unless he gets us an x-ray, which we refused. I on the other hand, due to tonight's and the last few beatings, have 24 stitches not including the 13 I got on my head, my wrist and knee are a little worse, but they'll heal. I have 6 broken and or cracked ribs not including the other 2 from the last time, 8 broken fingers and toes, a few noticeable cracked bones that can't be treated, so they'll have to heal on their own, and a busted lip. Carlisle said we were lucky to be here if we hadn't had as much adrenalin running through our systems as we did we would be laying somewhere feeling as if were half dead. Thank, Carlisle has a stash of over the counter pain killers!

Edward kept me plenty distracted while Carlisle did my stitches and I was so happy, because I barely felt a thing! He left when Carlisle wanted to check my ribs and stomach, I expected as much. After checking us over announced what was broken and stuff, then that we could go to bed. Ah bed, as soon as I heard the work I was practically asleep, but we still had to get cloths, and what room we were going to be put in. Alice, who was dressed in a pink and white polka, dotted p.j. told me to follow her to find some pajama's that, would fit me, while Emmett took Mark to find him some. After getting some girly purple cloths for pj's, I went to find Mark and say goodnight to everyone. Emmett told me he had already shown him a room and that he had passed out, I felt like I was close to doing that to so I told everyone goodnight and that I'd see them tomarrah. My accent was layer'd on thick with that word so I got a few chuckles and Esme led me to where Mark was sleeping; she wanted to give me my own quarters, but I refused and quickly fell asleep next to Mark.

-OooO-

Ohhhh, I feel like I was just dragged across assault, ran o'er by a tank and spit out; not a fun feeling at all. I froze; there was movement to my right. I ignored the pain and leapt out of the bed and landed in a crouch ready to fight, and then realized where I was and saw that it was Alice not some damn recruit, shit. "Awe shit Alice! Why are you in here? I'm not ungrateful or anything, but you can't sneak up on me when I'm sleep 'in or you'll get hurt," I told her sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked at me, like I had on a cowboy hat and was trying to sing some corny show tunes, but she did give me a reply, "Anna, why do you think I'm over here, and not beside the bed? Besides, I can take care of myself," she gave me a creepy smile with the last part.

"Okay then… whatever's corn is to your cob I guess…" These people or things are an odd bunch. "Wait," I said looking around, "Where's Mark?" I hadn't noticed he wasn't in the room because I was so worried about save' in my hind end.

"Oh he woke up earlier and when to talk to Carlisle and eat breakfast; Esme made waffles, hers are the best!" Hmm, I could use some food; I nodded and told her to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


	26. switching revenge

Okay well I wanted to post this yesterday, but ended up writing a new chapter than the one I had at first started writing, so if there are mistakes I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT!

* Another Author TMariee is writing a companion with another character that will be introduced in the 3 chapters! So if you like the Callan's and want to know more about them look her up*

* * *

><p>-Switching Revenge-<p>

I followed Alice, she lead me back to the dining room where everyone was sitting, I guess they'd already eaten because there were no plates except Mark's, and just some glasses with various types of juices at different levels of emptiness. Alice danced into the room and I just slowly followed after her.

"Anna!" Bellowed Emmett, "so good to finally see you, I thought you would never get up!" They all greeted me in a similar fashion.

Esme got up and headed to the kitchen, and smiled before she addressed me, "Yes, it's good to see you awake, Anna. Mark got up right after the boys got done eating, to talk to Carlisle who suggested that you should stay sleeping so we went ahead and gave Mark some food. Bella," She said addressing the beautiful brunette on the far side of the room, "Will you see if Nessie and Jake want breakfast? They were still asleep when I woke you and Alice up."

"Sure thing mom," She got up and walked away.

As Esme heated up the syrup, I started talking to Mark using my link, well if you could call it that. All I asked him was why didn't he wake me up when he woke up, and out loud he gave me the crap answer of 'you looked so peaceful that I couldn't,' bull shit. Edward made me call him on it.

"Anna, if you don't believe your brother why don't you tell him instead of berating me," he stated, oh yea mind reading, that has to get annoying. "I resent that." Stupid. Mind. Reader. "Don't hate the player hate the game," Okay, were you born in the 1800's? "You're not too far off," when he mumbled that my eyes widen.

"You're kidding right?" I asked as a plate of waffles covered in syrup was set in front of me, "Please tell me he's kidding; that would mean you're like 100 or so years old!" I stated. I then looked around the room and saw Rosalie storm out of it passing Bella who was walking in with a sleepy Renesmee.

Carlisle cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room, "Why don't we discuss this later. You need to eat, and Mark wanted tell us something, so Rosalie," He said only raising his voice slightly, "Please come back down here, and try not to kill Jacob he has to come down here too."

I was confused.

-OooO-

(Mark POV)

I am confused.

So, Edward was going to get Anna to tell me something, but instead we find out he's old, but looks extremely young, I mean 18 at most. So does that mean they're all older than their appearance? Well, shit something blue, that's a lead to finding out what they are, good. Awe, man! It just hit me; Carlisle wants me to tell everyone. Anna would be so much better at this, but no since I didn't wake her up she has to eat now and I get to explain.

"Um… Carlisle are you sure?" I asked him I really don't want to do this, I mean it was just an idea we had or well Anna, but to actually go through with it is another.

He looked at me and smiled softly, "Yes Mark I am; this should be discussed with everyone." He kept looking at me Jacob and Rosalie entered so now everyone was looking except Anna. I wanted to groan since this was her idea she's going to put up a fight about it.

"Yes, sir," I looked at everyone in the room; I was getting gentle stares to hostile glares this could go either way. Looking at Anna last I sucked in a deep breath and got started on what to say, I guess I'll be blunt, "You're not human." That got no reaction from them; however Anna snapped her head up at me, great, "We've seen things here and there and have looked them up on the internet, but we have no clue, so over the course of our visits here we're going to ask you if your some supernatural fairy tale like, oh I don't know an alien, which of course you aren't… right?" Let's see if they follow what I'm trying to do.

"No, we aren't from outer space, nor are any of us here illegally from another country, at least from this century," Carlisle laughed out.

"Good to know, "I said pulling out my wallet to write down what they weren't. "The reason we going to guess it is because…" I looked up and at them again only pausing slightly to regain my place, "I know you won't tell us. I understand, but as leverage we're, well, I'm going to let you in on-" I was stopped by Anna.

"No Mark, I won't let you. I see what you're doing, but after the last incident I won't let you," she said with pure malice. "I wanted friends, yes and hell yea I've wanted to tell them, but no," she said punctuating it with a bite of waffle.

"Anna, come on you can't pull the stabbing card how was I to know he'd do that! I mean I tried to get her not to come, and well she never mentioned it, plus you took care of Luke…" I trailed off, I mean she erased his mind, not without effort, but she did it. Her lip started twitching awe shit; this isn't going to end well.

"Stop," she said in both my head and aloud, "how on Earth have our rolls managed to switch, hmm? Mark I get it you didn't see the promise at first, and I saw it from the beginning, they're people who had secrets too. That's what went wrong with our first escape attempt we trusted someone who didn't see the need to protect. Then you did see what I had been seeing all along, but shouldn't we discuss this? I mean yea they know, but knowing and admitting are two different things!" she yelled pushing away from the table and storming out.

They were shocked at her outburst, and I don't blame them they get a little ruff, "A little is an understatement Mark, but at least she didn't knock you on your butt this time," stupid Edward and his shitty outbursts.

"Well ignoring her little tantrum," I said to get their attention back to me, "She might as well have said it in so many words… our father abuses us. That's our leverage. You have our secret, that's why we are in such bad shape all the time. We trust you with this. The way I see it is you know something and hopefully aren't going to tell anyone just as we won't with yours when we figure it out. I'll tell you more at a later time, but now if you'll excuse me I have to go find my sister," I said getting up and leaving the room. As soon as I was halfway up the stairs I heard them start to talk again.

I went down the hall expecting to be overrun by strong emotions any minuet; surprisingly I was at the door to the room we were in last when it hit. I was still almost brought to my knees, but I pulled through and walked in.

I hope she doesn't kill me.

-OooO-

(Back to Anna POV)

I want to kill him.

What has him thinking that he can't just… ah! He's so stupid; I can't believe he didn't check with me on this! After I rushed out of the dining room I went into the room we used last night, and started pacing. The more I paced the angrier I got: at one point I started to feel calm and I yelled at whomever to knock it off. Then I heard Mark outside the door about to walk in.

"What the hell Mark!"

"Anna, I did what I thought was best. I should have talked to you about it before hand, I know, but I didn't. They know and the way I see it is they'll trust us. We provided them with something important to us so they'll trust us when we figure out what their secret is."

The little shit isn't getting off that easy, "Mark the only reason I'm mad is because it's part a me too and you didn't give me the choice of wanting to tell them or not and well it made me mad."

"I know Anna and I'm sorry I'll involve you with everything from here on out. Actually if you will I want you ask the questions from now on I'm always too blunt."

"Deal," I told him, "But you're not off the hook yet."

"Oh no, what will my horrible sister use against me as punishment for my horrendous crime against 'er?" He dramatically asked as he opened the door for me to go through.

"I don't know…" I told him dragging it out unnecessarily. We walked down the stairs and Mark was await'en his verdict, "Mark do you remember that time at school when you fell asleep in Science class?" he froze.

"Uh, no Anna I can't say I do…" He lied.

"Oh I think you do, and I want you to know that I love you, and if you ever decide not to involve me in something I am clearly involved in it will be a lot worse than that story." The room we walked into quieted with that last sentence… perfect. I looked around the room and stood next to the same chair I sat in earlier. First I need to apologize, "I am sorry for my outburst earlier, it was uncalled for and very childish of me," the room looked at me as if they saw no need for the apology.

"It's perfectly understandable Anna, you may sit now if you wish," Carlisle said.

"Thank you sir," I took my seat and decided that I'd go ahead and talk again, "Um, I know that we really don't know a lot about each other personally, but I have a feeling that if I shared a story that embarrasses' the crap outta Mark it'll, um break the proverbial ice?" I saw nods across the room, "Okay, so it was a few years ago we had been in Colorado for about six months…"

I went on to tell they about how Mark had fallen asleep in our science class, he had been board because we had already learn this particular lesson, so he was goofing around by balancing on his chair legs and putting his books in weird formations, that from where the teacher was standing she couldn't see. Well he ended up falling asleep with his chair on one leg, a book balanced on his elbow and a few others balanced also in odd ways. Well me being me, I was also board and decided to mess with Mark. I ended up asking the girl next to me if she had some lip gloss she wouldn't mind me using. When she found some I put it all over Marks face he looked like a clown that had eaten strawberry ice cream with his nose, and right as I was putting on the last touch, Mark woke with a jump knocking all the books down and he fell on the floor disrupting the whole class. They had already started laughing at the story by that point, but when I brought in the picture I kept in his wallet they burst out laughing. The lip gloss girl took a picture on her phone and gave it to me the next day, well me and the yearbook committee.

Mark didn't think, it was that funny but hey that's what cha get! They told me some of the things they had ended up doing over the years. That's how we spent the rest of our time before we left to see father and uncle. That morning was the most fun it'd had and would have for a while.

* * *

><p>Review and time skip next chapter!:) Tell me if you think I should!<p> 


	27. month six

Hello my lovelies! It's a beautiful bright Monday morning or well by the time I post this afternoon… anyway Time-skip this chapter, and new character next chapter!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I, kat callan, no matter how much I love to write do NOT own <em>Twilight! <em>Mrs. Meyer does and I, kat callan. I also do not own Vampires A-Z.

* * *

><p>Last updatechapter I got the most hits I have ever gotten! In all I got:

454 hits over a three day span!:D!

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To everyone who read!

* * *

><p>If you are in need of help including but not limited to, Rape, Abuse, Incest, or Neglect and suicide, please get help! I have some information on my profile so please look at it!<p>

Thank you.

* * *

><p>-Month six-<p>

Bang, plunk, Ah!

Damn hit again, I groaned I think it broke a rib, this time. Who gave him the idea to use rubber bullets? I wish he still used the Air soft ones he used to; they hurt less, but apparently 'their more expensive and this is more fun.' How the hell tiny plastic balls are more expensive then prison grade rubber bullets I'll never know; the ass just wants to cause us more pain.

"Fall in, you maggots," we ran to stand in front of him with our backs straight and shoulders out, "the Cullen's are expecting you and I have to go find your uncle. Y'all are dismissed and," he said. Walking away and looking over his shoulder, "don't eat too much you might have to run when you get back, and I don't want you getting sick, now do I?" He laughed crazily as he retreated.

Lovely.

Well at least he's letting us go alone this time; I don't want them to eat human food for us… again. I still find it hard to believe that they're vampires. I mean it's just so… fairy tale; even if our first guesses were crazy it's just, vampires…

-OooO-

"Thank you again sir," I sighed, he was stitching Mark up again, while the other's normally left during this process, Bella ended up staying this time, it was… unexpected because Edward has stayed the last few times. Anyway, "he was lucky father was across the yard or else I woulda had to actually slice 'em instead of nick 'em." As I was saying this I counted down waiting for Esme's gasp. It is shocking, but this is the third time we've been here for similar problems, but at least she cared.

"Anna, stop thanking me, I appreciate it but still, I understand," he smiled, and clipped the line. "Now, you're not bleeding, but I know there is something that needs to be looked at. Am I right?"

"Damn know it all fairy," I told him knowing I'd be told it I was wrong. Mark and I shared our theories with them, but so far all they've done is laugh and this one'll probably be the same. Well it'll be chopped off the list just like, Sirens and werewolves or the other's we first asked about at the hospital, but never got answers to; well I'm not too sure about the werewolf thing though, Jacob almost shit his pants when I commented on that one.

"Wrong again, Anna, but this one is creative. Alice may look like one, but she is not a pixie or fairy, and Mark stop looking for your wallet it's on the coffee table in the living room so you will have to wait to write this one down," He smirked as he rotated my ankle.

I grunted before I answered, rotating it like that hurt like hell every time he's done it so why on God's green earth does he still do it! "Doc quit that it hurts, and we have three guesses to what y'all are and I have to get you to sing for one of them, so please serenade me oh fanged one," I laughed out waiting for Emmett who just walked into the room to call out my bad attempt to see if they were vamps or sirens … okay that was my punch line why isn't anyone laughin'.

"Ha, ha, Anna you got two of the three out on one line, and eliminated the possible third, which means your shape-shifters!" Mark exclaimed as the rest of this jacked-up family came in slacked jaw'd, and fish faced… oh my god.

"You're kidding us right? We guessed it right and have no idea what it is, and you won't tell us 'cause it's too dangerous! Awe shit, this is like the time father saw one of our friends through the cracks of the gate at our house in Tennessee. We get one chance don't take it, try to the next time and get people killed, this shit is messed up!" Mark looked at me for mentioning that part of our past, "Oh suck it up Mark, the little shit should have never tried to befriend us it only got her hurt in the end, and I really don't care if you thought she was cute, but that's not the point! We figured out what y'all are only to…" I was cut because I was losing it.

"Anna that is enough, and calm down we don't want Mark to zone out because you are mad; you have to leave soon don't forget that, and I don't want you to concur anymore of your father's wrath tonight seeing as your wounds from a couple of weeks ago are still not fully healed. We have explained to you why we cannot reveal our secret," Yes you did, but that doesn't mean we don't want to know, 'And Edward please keep my thoughts and yours to yourself.' He can be a real prick now that I know him better.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for being pissed; we've been trying to figure this out for a while and it's just slipped out of our hands," I put my head in my hands.

"Um, I don't have any issue's with telling them what I am, but then again I don't go by the same ruling system," Jacob announced. "Carlisle is that okay with you? It is you house and I am staying with you…"

"Yes Jacob it is, Mark did guess it and you have the choice," Carlisle told him.

"Okay well, come out side when Carlisle's done okay? Nessie, you want to come outside with me?" she nodded, grabbed his hand and those two left.

-OooO-

As it turned out Jacob Black was a werewolf or more exactly a shape-shifter, and his pack of two live with the Cullen's or well Jake does. The other two live in-between their old home and here, so they can easily visit either.

It was amazing, but slightly terrifying; he exploded into a giant wolf. When he did part of his pants landed on my head something I did not appreciate, but everyone laughed at it. His fur was a rustic brown color not too unlike Edwards' hair, but still its own color. He ran around for about ten minutes showing off his speed and not long after he exploded two others joined him; a small light gray one, that had a slightly feminine shape to it, then a bigger sandy colored wolf. The feminine wolf came and sat slightly away from the Cullen's, watching the other two wolves play. We got to meet the two after they turned back into humans.

That day was interesting, but we still didn't learn what the Cullen family was that day. It was weeks later that we finally figured it out.

-OooO-

"Mark we have to go! I just got a text from Alice that we need to leave immediately, and to not ask father if we can come over. She said to sneak out and she'll meat us at the end of the drive way," I was panicking. Alice's text freaked me out, I overheard that father was bringing recruits over tonight, so with her warning us to get out and away from our house must mean that it'll be worse if we stay rather than facing father's wrath for not being home.

"Okay I'm here and I cleaned up earlier, so noting in our room will bring further wrath, and I have a lead I'll tell you when we get out of the house."

I nodded and we snuck down the stairs avoiding the squeaky steeps. As soon as we got out the door and on to the porch we high tailed it to the woods running out of sight, parallel to our driveway. When we got down there we hid behind trees listening for any slowing cars; the first car that slowed was a van and it went down the driveway. Seconds after it went out of sight another car pulled in, but this one was a canary yellow and screamed expensive, Alice.

"Hurry up get in," she whispered loudly.

We ran to the car and Mark dove in the back while I waited and took the front seat snapping the seat belt on quickly because as soon as I closed the door Alice took off like a bat outta hell.

"Alice what's the rush? The recruits are probably scouring the woods as we speak and I don't think father will suspect we are at your house, so we're all good!"

"Anna, one; I always drive like this," ALWAYS? Why on earth would she drive like this "and two, I'm really excited, because Marks right!" she just said he's right?

"I'm right? I'm right, yes! I knew we'd find it on the internet! Anna you were right, not sirens, but they do have fangs…" he trailed off.

What has fangs, wolves, vampires, water creatures, wait Vampires! "Y'all are vampires! Mark what website did you search?" this isn't possible!

-OooO-

Vampires A-Z who knew that if you looked at that website that you could piece together that actual vampire's existed. Instead of telling them we went into Carlisle's study and Mark let me look for myself. It was all there. We went down stairs, after I was convinced, and told them that we knew and what website we used. Everyone took it really well, but Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie stormed out and Bella well Bella had a strange reaction.

-OooO-

"You're kidding right?" at our puzzled head shakes, she burst out laughing. "Oh my God I can't believe that is the website you used! That is the exact same one I used when I move to their town and learned they were different. I can't believe it's still up! Which one confirmed it for you the Stregoni Benefici, because that's the one that did me in for?"

-OooO-

Like I said weird, but it was odd that she mention that specific type because that's the one that did me in for, it was so… Carlisle-y. Alice never did specify why we had to come to their house that day, but since then father has let us go over multiple times: sometimes, unlike tonight, accompanying us.

We had walked closer and closer to their house waiting for something to happen, because Emmett being as lovely as he is always tries to surprise us. We hear him before he comes at us, Alice is another story, you never hear her, and it's pretty creepy. 4… 3… 2… 1… Emmett. I stepped back right as he was about to grab me and he sailed passed me almost landing in a tree before he righted himself. The blur then went after Mark, and he was not as lucky.

"Ah, Emmett be careful I am human, if only for three more years," Mark yelled at the back of his head. That's right, we have three more years until we have to be turned into vampires and after a year taken to see the Volturi or be killed. Since we are constantly almost being killed we decided to be turned when we're 18 or changed if we are mortally wounded. Almost everyone was pretty okay with that, I was happy with it. If father decides to kill us Alice will see it, so I'm not going to die! That has been a constant worry over the years.

"Anna, you com'in" Emmett bellowed.

"Hu, oh yea sorry, is everyone home yet?" I asked. Jacob went to Forks, Washington with Bella and Renesmee to visit their father's and/or Nessie's grandfather.

"No, just Carlisle, Esme, and I, you know where Nessie, Bella, and Jake went, but the rest went hunting in Canada. I was going to go, but I wanted to see the kick-ass humans!" he laughed.

"Thanks Emmett, is Carlisle in his study? I need him to look at my ribs; I think a few are broken…"

He growled like a rabid dog, "That SOB broke more of your ribs," he put Mark down and ran to pick me up, "Mark get on my back I'm running you the rest of the way."

He was pissed, but what did I expect, he was all for killing Luke before we were changed, but I convinced him otherwise, using special means. I want revenge and that's where I left it, Rosalie looked at me different when she heard that was my plan for him, Carlisle however wasn't as happy, but he'll live and I think everyone, but Rosalie, who was sworn to secrecy, 'forgot' that part of the conversation. I slept hard that night.

As we neared the house, I yelled to the occupants, "Help, help the giant zombie he won't let us down; I think he wants my brains! Help us, we can't lose our brains it's the only thing Mark has to offer!"

"Hey!" They both whined at that.

Laughing at my joke Carlisle and Esme came out of the house with smiles, which turned down when Emmett decided to 'fill them in' vampire speed, shit-sock vampire.

"Emmett take them to my office and then will you help Esme cook them dinner? If you don't mind him in your kitchen that is," he said the last part looking into the eyes of his wife.

Emmett raced us upstairs and into the office, this was one of my favorite places in the house. It was so rich in different cultures that I've never been to, but heard so much about. Oh the places I want to go.

"So Anna Emmett tells me you might have broken some ribs? What was it this time?" he asked while Mark helped me take off my shirt.

"Damn rubber bullets, they hurt like hell. He got tired of the Air Soft ones, so he-" I was cut off.

"You are not serious," he said in an extremely calm voice, pausing the exam he was doing. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up making me shiver, he continued. "Excuse my outburst, please continue."

"That's it, sir," I said slipping back into military like mantra of sir's and ma'am's.

"Anna, Mark, we have to do something we can't just-" we cut him off.

"No!" we shouted together, and Mark continued. "Sir you can't even though you're immortal he'll find a way to kill you or expose you or something! You, you can't! I won't let you I can't lose y'all too! You're our only hope left. If y'all are gone we might as well kill ourselves, it'll be less painful. We were planning to do that when we moved here you know, but then we met y'all and we finally felt safe, like we had someone to count on." I panicked when I realized where this conversation was going. Now, was not the time to do this we'll be fine.

"_Mark calm down let him finish the exam, why don't you go down to the kitchen and see if you can help, we'll be down in a minuet."_ I told him in his head, _"Go." _He went.

Carlisle stared after him, and I cleared my throat to get his attention, "He really isn't cut out for this. He should have had a better child hood one away from torture, hurt, carelessness and a house without love. Do you see where I'm going with this Dr. Cullen- Carlisle? He's strong enough to do what needs to be done, but I've never put him into a position to where he's had to be. That's why I'm always in worse shape, he tried for a while but he couldn't do it so I became the one who got the brunt of it all. He's tough, yes. Hell he's stronger than I am, but he needs love. He isn't soft, nor am I but everyone needs someone to complain to, right, but he can't handle this I've seen him break down more over the safety of this family than I have, and that's saying something. Carlisle he sees you as his father as do I but this isn't about me right now. Mark needs y'all because the past 12 years are finally getting to him, to us. We were ready to end it all, but now we see we're worth it because of you. So, thank you for that." I looked at the work he did while I talked, "Am I done?"

"Yes you are," I got up and started walking towards the door, "And Anna? Thank you for that. I'll do my best."

"No, sir, Thank you."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

They remind me of happy little scrumptious cupcakes!


	28. one heck of a no

So yea it's Tuesday… okay I really do have an explanation! We have this thing at my church during the beginning if the summer called VBS (Vacation Bible School) and my Aunt is in charge, so that puts me at like second in command. So I went out at like 10:00 AM yesterday thinking it's just fixin' a few things… NO it wasn't. I was up there on and off until like 9:00 at night. I took picture! Gave out tunics because they're in old Bible times and just ran around like a chicken with my head cut off! So, yea that's why I'm postin' today!

We were down in hits last week so I'm thinking of posting on Tuesdays, just a thought, in all this story has 3,376 hits. 60 reviews (thank you to my wonderful Reviewers) and Thank you to the people from Japan, and Italy for looking go y'all!

* * *

><p><strong>Also if you want lots of backstory on the Callan twins; look at <strong>

_**Callan Twins: Toni's Story by TMariee**_

**She is collaborating with me and she is posting stuff too so send her a review or PM!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because I am not Stephenie Meyer this is all hers not me!<p>

* * *

><p>(3 weeks after last chapter, two weeks until schools out)<p>

-One Hell of a No-

"Anna come on your finally all healed up, well almost, but it's just one rib and that's almost better, so we can finally show Emmett and Jasper our moves. It'll be fun and everyone wants to see us fight they're just too nice to admit it! Come on!"

I swear on momma's grave that if he asks me one more time that I'll punch him in the face hard enough to break his nose, "Mark, I said no we'll get enough of it tonight and if they really want to see it they'll use their vampire skills and spy on us." I rolled my neck to look at him from where I was sitting in the main room with one of Carlisle's many, many books; it was better than a library.

"Anna come on it'll be fun we can just spar if you want," if I spar with him I'll be too tempted to accidently (on purpose) break his nose. "Plus Carlisle, Esme and Nessie have never seen anything we've done. Well, the others really haven't seen what we can do either."

"Leave Renesmee outta this; her parents probably don't want her to see that anyway. I said no and that's final Mark Clark Callan; now leave me alone, I'm trying to get lost in the battles of World War One, and that's hard for me to do while talking to you." He grumbled and left mostly likely to find Emmett and play or whatever it is they do.

I had gotten really into the book reading about the battles and stuff that I didn't even realize how long I'd been reading. I now was reading about the battle of Jutland on May 31st 1916 when I suddenly felt my hair being pulled. Before I realized it my hair had been pulled out of my bun that was on the top of my head and was all in my face, after the person ran their knuckles through it in a nuggie like manner. I was pissed.

I will not do anything rash.

I got up and went to Alice and Jasper's room, breathing deeply and counting in my head to ten… repeatedly.

I will not do anything rash.

I was about to knock when I heard Jasper call me in, "Alice, do you have a brush I can use, someone," I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes, and took some deep almost calming breaths, when I started to think about the person who messed, with. My. Hair. I was still pretty pissed, but my voiced stayed at a steady, eerie calm, "decided to mess with my hair and now it has tangles. I do not like tangles." My voice got high and slightly raised in the end of the sentence. I was still pissed at whoever messed with my hair. I don't take well to that ever since father pulled some out when I was little. He had to cut it extremely short after and kids made fun of me at school. Now I'm very protective of my hair.

"Yes I do, um Anna? Do you want some help? I will help you or I can get Esme even Bella or Rose if that's who you want. I'm sure Mark didn't know-" I cut her off.

"Alice if you finish that sentence I will hurt myself, or Mark or both of us badly. No, I do not want help thank you ma'am, thank you for the brush, and Jasper please if it's not too much trouble if you can, that is, calm me down a little, please. I really don't want to hurt that -" I shook my head not finishing the sentence. Calm Anna; take it out on him later tonight when father brings out whoever is lined up for tonight if anyone is.

I walked out and into the powder room down stairs, and got started on calming down and getting the tangles out of my hair slowly. I heard a knock on the door when I just couldn't do it anymore I was pissed and upset, why would Mark do that he knows how I am about my hair. I went to the door, and there stood Esme.

"I know you told Alice that you didn't want help, but I heard that you were having some trouble, so do you want me to help you, talk to you, just go away, listen, you know what ever," she smiled sadly towards the end.

"Actually ma'am I can't get the tangles out of the back of my hair, so will you…" I trailed off keeping the brush in my outstretched hand.

"Okay," a ground breaking smile shot across her face. I guess the other girls don't get her to do that. She grabbed the brush and my hand leading in front of the mirror. "Now," she said gently running the brush and her hand through my hair trying to detect tangles and get them out without hurting my head, "you were angry because Mark messed up your hair; if I may ask you why you had such a reaction?" she asked as motherly as possible.

"Esme, my hair is all mine; my body is my father's, my personality is for the public, and my hair, it's something that I've taken care." I looked at her eyes through the mirror and began my story never straying from her eyes, "When we were nine, father became very drunk one night, he'd been that drunk before, miss, but we expected the regular routine you know training in the basement without him and then having to fix diner. Well, I was going up the stairs to get some water, because he doesn't let us have any when we're training, and he caught me before I could sneak back down there. He jerked me back by my hair pulling out a handful, then kicked me back down the stairs still holding a wad, daring me to come up again." I took a deep breath, "The next hung-over morning he saw what he had done, got some scissors, and hacked it off very short. Then later that day at school I was ridiculed by my class mates because my hair looked so bad. Mark knows this and how I treasure my hair, so by me not wanting to fight with him, he took a low blow and that made me mad. So, ma'am please excuse my hostility; I'm calmer now," but I do want to fight Mark, the twerp.

"Anna, I'm very sorry that had happened. Have you heard how I came to be changed?" I looked at her eyes through the mirror; they were extremely haunted like she was suddenly buried in memories. I shook my head suddenly afraid of what had happened to the woman I considered my mother. "It was a long time ago, a very long time ago where woman were just things for men…"

-OooO-

I will kill that man if not him then all the soiled fruit of his loin. I cried for her, cried like she wasn't able to, like I never have in public, only to Mark; for Mark. Then I was angry at the hell she'd been through and I needed to blow it off. I know Mark had sat outside the door when Esme came in, so he had to have heard it too. When it ended he came in and held me along with Esme when she finished. He knew I'd cry and he was there for me; for us, for Esme. Now I wanted no needed to fight with Mark; that'd help me calm down and let Esme's mind focus in and on the present, but not the past; never the past if I can ever help it.

"Esme thank you for sharing that." I looked into her eyes trying to say everything I couldn't she nodded her eyes fighting to no longer be haunted.

"I know that had to be up setting, so why don't you and Mark try to blow off some steam," she smiled lightly.

"Yes ma'am I think a good fight is in order if you'd like to watch," then louder Mark interrupted.

"If all of you'd like to watch, that is," he smiled at me as Esme giggled at our antics. I lightly punched his shoulder and grinned. I patted Esme's arm and ran out of the room, to the front door, and straight outta it.

"Come on Mark Shark you gotta be faster, and there's no waitin' for the one and only Anna!" I shouted once I was in the yard and had the hair band from around my wrist. I started to put up my hair wrapping it around once, twice, three times before Mark walked out with Esme behind him. She was followed by Carlisle who had her hands on his shoulders, it looked awkward, but they made it work, then he wrapped his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder when she found a spot to stand in. Next Edward came out holding Bella's hand with a dancing Renesmee behind and Jacob following her. Then, Emmett and a board looking Rosalie came out; her twin for all purposes was after her, with a bouncing Alice. Jasper looked excited he had wanted to see us in a real fight since the one he had seen at school. I think Jasper had manipulated our emotions after the Esme's story, but he wouldn't do so unless necessary so more power to 'em I guess.

"Anna, I knew you would have to do your prefight ritual, so I took me sweet time," he went across from me, "What style or does it matter?"

I thought, "I should say kickboxing, but let's just use 'em all a little of everything or would that be too intense for y'all Northerner's," I heard a growl and was confused.

"No I think everyone doesn't care, what you use, Anna, but I as a man from _Texas_," Jasper put some heavy twang on 'Texas,' it was a little surprising, "don't want to be called a Yankee. I think that goes the same from Emmett and Alice,"

Opps, I wouldn't either, interesting how he said yank wonder if he was around during the civil war, "Sorry Sir didn't thing we had any good ol' southern blood on the property besides ourselves. You'll haf to tell us how y'all ended up with all these Northerners.' Now does anyone have any specific requirements, well except for the no red liquids thing," I smirked.

"No," Carlisle said, smirking at my play on words, "I think that will be good, just try not to break each other." We nodded, fair enough.

I faced Mark and smirked. I spread my feet shoulder length apart my right in front pointing at Mark and my left behind me, my knee bent slightly. I balled my left fist up keeping it towards my hip and the other near my chest palm open towards my body. Mark copied it like he was the one to think of the pose, and we froze waiting for the other to make a move. I went for it bringing my left leg forward bending it on contact with the ground. Then putting my fist slightly below my face and set my right hand sweeping beside my face resting above my head in a new pose lasting seconds as Mark moved to punch my stomach and his other hand my chest. I blocked with my left hand leaving my right open and hit him in the side of the head before stepping back, and into a new position. He came at my trying to gain the upper hand, but I had the upper hand with my fists closed right arm across my body to block attacks and left slightly behind ready to grab. Mark made the mistake of going for my stomach and I grabbed his fist with my left hand and swept my foot under his knocking his feet out from under him. He grabbed my leg, that I swiftly moved by flipping backwards. He regained balance in the process and came running at me punching my shoulder which made me teeter. I made to kick him in the face which he quickly grabbed and twisted. I twisted in the air with it making it go out of his hands. I landed on the ground, right leg out in front of me and the left under so I could spring up. I put my hands flat on the ground and pushed. I went towards Mark faking like I was going for his knees and slipped behind him kicking the small of his back as I got behind him. He flipped so he landed on his butt and sprang up using only his arm muscles as leverage.

I was in a position where both my knees where slightly bent and my left hand was open palmed towards my shoulder in front of my face, but I could still see and my right arm was all the way out stretched, hand fisted. He took a pose had his left arm bend behind, but close to his head open palmed but facing outward fingers slightly curved. Right arm all the way out open palmed barely any space without touching my fist. He went this time bringing his left leg out in a kick that hit my stomach I went back head bowing, letting him think that it weakened me, but I took an eight second pose that had my back leg straight and front bent. My palm was out and my fingers slightly curved my other hand in the same fashion facing me close to my body, as he stepped closer I side stepped and hit his side kicking his shoulder and bring it down to his feet knocking them out from under him again. This time he was slower so I bent both my legs and pulled my right hand above my head and slammed it down on his stomach. I then backed up and jumped at his arm, pulled him on him belly, bent it behind him and sat on his back.

"Call," I said; all he did was squirm and grunt. I leaned back slightly a reached for his leg pulling it to where I could sit up fully on his back again. I made the back of his hand touch the bottom of his foot and he made a little noise that wasn't easily heard. His other foot tried to make purchase on my back and his other arm was pushing up on the ground. I leaned up on his chest draggin' his leg with me. "Call, Mark and be outta all this pain. I know how it feels you used this exact move at the old house before we left and it was all because I erased some things. Come on Mark Shark." I taunted.

He made purchase with his foot in the back part of my bra, and his foot got all caught up in it.

"Mark it you snap that I will snap you! Do you hear me? I said Call!" I pushed his arm further up on his back and pulled his leg some more.

He laughed, "Anna, I'll do anything to not seem like so much of a wimp that got taken down by a girl."

I shook my head "Dude you got like four hits in that's pretty good considering how many I actually got, so just call I want your foot out of my bra!"

He laughed, and shook his head, "I call sis," and he sighed.

"Yes! I won," I shouted and leapt up dancing to an imaginary beat; which had me shaking my hips, hands in the air, and turning. I opened my eyes seeing ten sets of amused eyes. I squeaked and jumped forgetting that they were there. "Um, hey y'all how'd ya like it?" I was blushing like mad, because of my embarrassment of them seeing my happy dance.

"It was very…" Carlisle said at a loss for words, so he changed tactics. "Is your rib okay? Your stomach was hit pretty hard and it's only been three weeks since it was broken. Do I need to look at it?"

"No sir its fine he hit my stomach. Jasper you look like your 'bout to burst with enthusiasm, what's up?

"I recognized a few of the moves but not all of them," he stated, "Did you stick to one style or were you all over the place, nice job by the way you did really good… for two human youngsters."

Mark laughed loudly in my ear, and I pushed him away from me, "Not in my ear dumb a- butt." I changed for Esme's sake, "Why was that so funny anyway?"

"Sorry, for a second he reminded me of grandpa and it didn't fit his face," I heard laughter, "Um, we probably used several techniques, we've been taught where exactly they're from, but we switch so fast that it's hard to keep up with what we've used. We have been trained in Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Karate, Kickboxing, Taekwondo, and I guess some Mixed Martial Arts if you can call it that."

Their eyes widened when they'd heard what all we'd learned Emmett was the first to speak, "So your telling me your dad taught you all this?"

I was slightly confused, "Yes, Luke is our sensei," I said slowly, "He was trained in it some more of it when he entered the academy." They looked shocked and I glanced at Mark, he was fighting to stay out of his gift, "Um, guys can you calm down? I think we should finish in the living room; Luke will be here soon and we need to get our shoes; we ran out here without them in the excitement." I nodded towards the house.

They piled towards the door, and I grabbed Marks' arm and went in after them. Renesmee was arguing with Edward to stay down here, but I passed them. It seems like there's a lot they still don't know about us.

Carlisle spoke when we sat down "Why don't you start at when you started training?"

I nodded, "It was after our mother's crash, Luke didn't take it well, so he spent more time learning Marshal Arts and to help us, or so he says, we were enrolled in a junior Karate class. That was the only time we have not had father as our sensei."

Bella cut in, "What did you mean academe? My father was a police officer and he went to an academe to train for the job, but he never learned any of that as far as I know."

"Um, Luke works for the C.I.A. didn't you know that? That's how he gets the recruits-" I was cut off.

"C.I.A.?" I got from all sides of the room.

"Yes, he does. I thought we told you all this when we first started coming over here. As for his job he recruits people and once they get in he brings them over and we fight."

"You fight them?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yea, but it's not like they have any training. That night Carlisle and Emmett came and got us we had fought five to seven or so of them in a knife fight," they looked shocked. "You didn't understand what I was talking about when I explained it that night did you?"

They didn't answer; instead they all turned their heads to the door. Carlisle stood up. "Luke is coming down the driveway I think you should go out there and meet him in the drive. It would not be wise for him to come-in; unless that's what you want." So he comes in and gets killed or we go out there and play a little more with fate. Sadly I have to choose the second.

"Very well we'll go thank you for letting us come over," I grabbed Marks arm and dragged him to the foyer to get our shoes. I slipped mine on and just picked his up making him follow me. Father had honked when he got to the top of the drive so we went out there and got in the car.

"Took you long enough, and why do you have his shoes? You have them to wear not carry them around, dumb ass," Luke sneered the end.

"Yes sir, sorry," we said at the same time, as Mark corresponded enough to lean down and put his shoes on.

"Oh and we won't be the new people anymore and large family looks to be moving in down the street, one house to the left of our property. I think they're black," yes father go on a racist escapade against other humans, his stupidity gets on my nerves. Just because you are white doesn't make you better; everyone is equal Luke, "They look familiar, I just can't place them, especially the oldest girl." I froze, "Whatever your uncle wants drills when you get home. Then tonight you're in the trees spying on these Carson's got it? Good you worthless pieces of-" I stop listening.

Shit, we just can't get away from that girl; if it is her we are in a heap of trouble. I can't look at Mark, I'm too afraid of what I'll see.

If this is the same Carson family as the Tennessee family, then it's only a matter of time until father figures it out too and tries to kill their oldest girl. It looks like we're going to have our hands full, but it can't be; yea it's not her Toni's safe in Tennessee.

There is NO way it's her. Nope. There is no way in hell it's her.

I think I'm in denial.

* * *

><p>Review!:)<p> 


	29. you and me in a tree

Hey I didn't update last week because I was so busy with my VBS and didn't have time to write so here's the chapter!:)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do NOT own <span>Twilight<span>, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does not me!

29

* * *

><p>-You and Me in a Trees-<p>

"Mark it's not going to be her. I'm trying to reassure you, man, but you're not making it easy."

"I'm sorry Anna, but she meant something to me not to long ago, but after the thing with father I just had to let go, I didn't want to, but I'm over it… her."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I talked him out of a relationship with anyone. They, Toni specifically, couldn't be brought into this, it would only hurt them when we were killed or just disappeared. Now Toni's here again and he can't have her because of our impending vamp-ism's.

We walked in the shadows surrounding our new neighbor's house; in our backpacks we had sound equipment that would give us audio through the thick walls, video cameras, mini monitors so we could see what the cameras would pick up, and harness equipment so we could watch and listen in a tree near the house. I put the audio up while Mark went around and did the video stuff. We went to the huge tree in the front yard climbed it; this is where we'll set up, and settle in for the rest of the time they're up tonight and be back the next couple of days to get a schedule of their comin's and goin's. We'll be late to school this week… fun.

I think I see some movement. I adjusted the audio stuff to hear what was being said.

-OooO-

This is so boring! They do chores, watch TV as a family, fight each other, and generally are rude amongst themselves. This would be more fun if they actually spent time doing something, but no they unpack, squabble, eat, and sleep. It is Toni we learned that as soon as we got visuals inside the house, but we can't do anything. All the equipment records what it does and when we get home father downloads it, so he'll see, hear if we try anything; also why the Cullen's aren't here with us.

God they're fighting again! Toni's yelling at the two little one's not to fight in the kitchen especially while she's cooking; something about spanking and trouble? Ah, this is so stupid!

"Hey Mark," I whispered. He turned and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Did we put that camera in the family car?" He nodded slowly and adjusted the screen to show the car, two voices came into our ear phones.

"I was so scared **Anthony**," Mrs. Carson came through, "she had no idea what happened, I kept thinking what if she does it again and no one finds her in time. All the kids have no idea as to how she got stabbed; heck they didn't even realize she was home! Something isn't right; ever since those neighbors came when she was little, you know the ones I think the Callan's.  Mark and I looked at each other, then towards the screen again.

"Honey I know it wasn't easy, but we're all back together now, so if that happens again I'll be with you every step of the way," Her husband responded.

"I'm just so worried about her; when they left she wanted to learn all about karate and fighting techniques. It was just so not Toni! I thought what if they never came here if they were never friends would she still be my sweet little Toni Marie?"

"**Trenna** she still is your Toni she just has some issues now, but this new town we do her a lot of good, I just know it."

"Fine, **Anthony**, I think dinner should be about ready want to see if Toni'll let us finish it for her?"

We turned the channel again back to the cameras around the house. "Do you think we should head back to the house and tell father a little about our new neighbors," I asked Mark in a low tone.

"Yea we can leave the stuff up and do a live feed at the house. Do you think Uncle will be there?" I didn't know so I shrugged and jumped down a few feet to the next branch, swung to the one beside it and jumped to the ground underneath the colossal tree. Mark threw the backpack down to me as he repeated the way I came down. We hurried out of the Carson's yard and into the surrounding brush and woods. We walked in silence most of the way; walking it takes a while since we're walking over and around and through the stuff in the woods. At one point I thought I heard a shout, but Mark didn't take notice, so I kept quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Mark asked after a few minutes.

"Yea I did, but you didn't mention it so I thought you didn't hear that shout. What do-,"

"No," he interrupted, "not that. Running do you hear running?" he crouched, and I moved to cover his back. I heard it lightly, but it was too far away to tell how many. My pocket started to vibrate, and I quickly pulled out the phone the Cullen's gave us.

"Anna," I answered softy.

"Go back to the Carson's house now, run," Alice barked into my ear, "Go now or you won't make it! Anna grab Mark and run they're five minutes from your location." I had already grabbed his arm by the time she said to and took off.

"Alice I haf to run, so I can't talk; I need to breathe, so tell me what's going on!" Mark was behind me running at a slight parallel only spitting around trees, thick undergrowth, or fallen trees.

"They, your father and uncle, decided to come tell you not to come home tonight or school tomorrow and I saw it going well, but then I saw you two decide to go ahead and go home, and the vision changed they would've been extremely mad and decided it wasn't worth keeping you around," she explained making me pale I knew where this was headed," so they would've beaten you two up and left you for dead. Mark wouldn't have made it." She said softly; I had to swallow back bile.

"Okay, Alice we're about two minutes away from the hideout. How much time do we have before they come and is the way clear?" I shot at her.

"They are five minutes behind you, but they start to walk in 30 seconds, and if you stay as far left as possible you won't be seen by the youngest one who is looking out the window in the living room."

"Gotcha Alice, be quiet I'm gonna put you in my pocket until they leave." I told her as we got within sight of the tree. I put the phone in my pocket as Mark gave me a boost to the first branch and he came up right behind me. We got settled and tried to slow our breathing as we waited. We heard a whistle after about seven minutes to our left, and Mark responded back using a bob white call at an eight second interval until uncle climbed our tree.

"You two snots are to stay here until one of us come and get you; don't even think about school. Make sure you're recording their comings and goings and the feed is turned so we can have a live feed at the house. If you leave major consequences are to be insured." He threatened and left immediately after. I waited ten minutes until I pulled the phone back out.

"Alice they're gone are we in the clear?"

"Yes I'll write down everything they do between tonight and tomorrow morning so you can copy it. Carlisle and Edward are on their way," she told me.

"Alice we can't you heard him."

"I'll keep a watch on both of them for any decision about coming to your location. Edward knows the cameras placements, so they'll come and get you."

"Alice we can't ask you to do that! We'll be fine," I pleaded.

"They already there bye," The pixie hung up on me great!

"Mark, Edward and Carlisle are here to get us," I told him dejectedly.

He nodded and waited for more directions, which I didn't give. He could have died tonight, my brother could have died. What if Alice-

"Stop thinking that Anna," Edward said leaping onto Marks branch and Carlisle mine.

"What? What was she thinking Edward?" Mark inquired as Edward grabbed him and jumped down, with me in Carlisle arms behind him.

_"Do NOT tell_ _him Edward; there is no reason to worry him, it's not worth it,"_ I directed him in my mind. Shaking his head he fed Mark a lie about me trying to convince them to let me stay. We got in the car and left.

-OooO-

We spent the night there and were dropped off at four o'clock in the morning. I had copied Alice's notes last night after dinner and before I went to bed; Mark had stayed up longer talking to Emmett.

The Carson's left fairly early for a Sunday, but I suspected it was for church. They came back in the afternoon and unpacked or watched TV until they had dinner at six- twenty, they all went to bed around nine-thirty to ten-thirty. The Cullen's came and got us again so we could sleep, but uncle made an appearance with food before they came. We ate and slept at their house, and once again left at four. Monday morning, the father, Anthony Carson got up at five o'clock and took a shower ate breakfast, and left by six-thirty two. By that time the mother, Trenna Carson, had started on breakfast for the whole family, before going and waking them all up. By a quarter after seven (7:15) they were all up and had eaten breakfast. They left at eight; one hour later father came and told us to go home, and that's where we stayed until three o'clock the next morning.

* * *

><p>Review!:)<p> 


	30. life sucks and then you die

Hey y'all! I'm not dead and don't forget Callan Twin's: Toni's story by TMarie. Look it up!:)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer knows Twilight and this chapter title. J.K. Rowling owns the wizarding world; duh.

* * *

><p>-Life Sucks and then You Die-<p>

Uhhh, I'm so tired! I can barely keep my eyes open. The last time I slept really well was too long ago. Monday we slept all day until three o'clock in the morning Tuesday. We spent that day making sure the Carson's morning routine was the same and that no one came home during the day, for whatever reason father thinks this is important, and to see their after school/work routine. We went home when father came and got us at midnight, and were back in that damn tree at four o'clock in the morning Wednesday. I can tell you this from those stupid observations; the Carson's are what a real family should be. They work together and always, always respect each other no matter how many times they get on each other's nerves. We're on our way to school right now Alice saw father's decision so some of them should be picking us up about half a mile from hell- I mean home.

I think it's about fifty minutes into first period, but when the Cullen's pick us up we'll only be just more than slightly late; Mark and I will have to run to Spanish just so we can pick up our homework before the next class. I think I'm going to scream until I hack up a lung… maybe two.

-OooO-

We saw her in person, in class, hell I even saw her in the bathroom! She's relentless, a stalker, wait no that's Mark and I; with what we've been doing as of late. I mean she's already figured out mine and Marks secret; what next spying on the Cullen's and learn they're Vamps?

No I'll kill her, better yet provoke Luke with her; he makes people disappear all the time it would work.

"Anna, let's tone down on all the blood; you're over doing it." Edward pointed out as we walked to the parking lot to wait for Mark.

"Edward, I will not let this, this meddling child bring the…" I paused lowering my voice, as a group of students walked by, "You Know Who down on your, our, heads again. I'd rather stay, uh, like this for a little longer if you caught my drift."

"Anna, first this is not the wizarding world, and second," Jasper started to list, "We can take care of ourselves. There's no need to kill the child."

"Fine, just because y'all don't know how persisting the twerp is doesn't mean I don't. She's been almost killed twice and I don't mind carrying through on the third, plus it's been a while since I've killed someone, so that'd be a good release." They both turned their heads towards me at the same time not realizing I was joking about the release part. I huffed and started to walk faster. "I was kidding about the 'it'd be a good release' part killing people isn't fun at all." I crinkled my nose as I said that, but they just followed; thinking that Mark'd tell them what I meant. He'll be mad I mentioned that, but oh well.

"Anna you've got to be joking surely your father has some morals!" Jasper spouted as we got closer to the group, after he said that I heard a gasp, but the group was turning to face us it distracted me.

"Oh, what did you let slip now? I swear you couldn't keep something from them if you tried, hell you can't keep anything a secret," Dear sweet Mark if only you knew the things I keep secret from you…

"How do you know I let it slip? Maybe I did it on purpose just so they'd see how truly dangerous we can be," I said with confidence.

"Yes and I'm a fugitive in two states," Emmett declared.

"Uh, Emmett you are a fugitive in two states, uh three actually, remember Arizona, and then when we were coming home? Nevada, California? Ring any bells," Rosalie asked.

"That wasn't my fault! Carlisle tinted the windows that dark and all I did was drive through!"

"No Emmett all you had to do was pull over for the police and explain, but no you decided to out run them. You had three different states highway patrols after you!" Edward pointed out getting Jasper to agree with him.

"Yeah man, if Carlisle wasn't so worried about Bella you would have gotten it, but that's not the-" Bella interrupted him.

"Wait, that was during the James incident; what the hell Emmett! I was almost killed, and in the hospital, but you decided to be the idiot on the news that helped show my father that big cities were so dangerous! He refused to let me go to the big book store in Seattle that summer with Edward because of you!" Bella whisper- shouted at him.

"Calm down love," Edward put his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder; restraining her, but not making it obvious, "we can do this at home, but right now we need to know who the Callan's, uh, knocked off."

I scoffed, "What a nice way to put it Edward."

"You didn't." Mark said in a low dark, cold tone, glaring at me.

"Yes Mark I did." I glared right back; it wasn't like we wanted to do that to those people, "Bella will you block us please? Mark needs to talk to me and we don't exactly have the right accommodations," I said giving Edward a pointed look.

"I don't know…" she said glancing toward the ground.

Shit, okay let's see, "Please Bella, please," I put a little persuasion into my tone; making it to where neither she nor anyone else would notice anything.

"Okay, but only for nine minutes," a look of concentration passed across her face, which sent Edward's into a look of annoyance.

_ "Mark we have to let out our dirty laundry and this was the only way I knew would push you to start doing that. We'll alternate between bad and worse okay? Start with the Hayes's and end somewhere in-between."_

_ "Anna it's just such a black time in our history!"_

_ "Mark they've killed too…"_

"We both know that's different!" He shouted at me, throwing his hands in the air.

_ "Mark calm down, now breath through your nose. That's it. Okay, okay" _I made him perform the actions, controlling his body for the briefest of times.

"Stop doing that! I swear Anna, if you don't stop!"

This is out of control; I switch to Jaspers mind only catching a fuzzy wisp, _"Dude can you take him down a notch we can't talk if he's like this…"_A surprised Jasper looks at me and nods, _"Thank you, now back to Mark,"_

_ "Mark come on now let's talk out loud. I'll stay out of your head promise. Cross my heart, hope to die and all that shit."_

"Fine Anna, but not at school where people can over hear; we can still be linked to the, um it," he shakes his head and gets in Bella's car. An image goes through my head, I shake it away, but I know Edward caught it. Two dead people, a man and a woman husband and wife, early forties; no blood, none, but yes they're dead. I shake my head again and get in the car on the other side.

-OooO-

Nobody talks; just awkward deafening silence. Well, I thought that was just a tad overrated.

"God it feels like we're on over way to a funeral of a person we all despised, Jesus can't y'all do somethin? Hell yeah Marks mad at me, but that's no room for all this silence, so please either pull over so I can walk home or say somethin! I mean God!"

"Uh," Jacob trailed.

"Not everyone feels the need to talk like you Anna," Mark said in like he had a revelation.

"Yep, just like not everyone has a stick up their ass! Come on dude pull it out, relax! If they confessed to you that they'd murdered some random vamp just because they looked at Carlisle funny and he told them to take care of the sorry hick then you'd be all; 'Good for you; he shouldn't a done that,' and that'd be the end. But no we kill some people for-" I was cut off.

"Uh Anna, Mark?"

"Yeah, but why the hell do they need to know? I'm pretty sure it doesn't concern them!" Mark yelled as my car door was yanked open.

"What the," I started to say, but was pulled outside roughly by the arm.

"Out of the car Mark." I heard gentle familiar voice say. "What have I told you two about getting into the cars of teenaged driver? You both know one of 'em killed your mother and sister. It makes me so worried that y'all'll be gone too and I'll be alone in the world." Shit, shit, shit, shit, "I'm sorry I yanked your car open honey, and you must be a good driver, but you heard my reason. I'll be calling Dr. Cullen later. Thank you for bring them home, but please for the safety of my sanity, please don't do it again." He closed the door and stepped back putting an arm around my shoulder. Ah hell I'm gonna die; tonight, right now, in the foreseeable future. He waved waiting for them to turn around and go around the bend; waiting for them to get far enough away so he can kill us in privacy.

We're so screwed.

* * *

><p>Review!:)<p> 


	31. we could only be so lucky

Sorry this is short and late but I'll try for a long one next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _or _Harry Potter_ from the last chapter_._

* * *

><p>-We could only be so Lucky-<p>

As they drove off I yelled at Edward, making sure that he knew not to let anyone come over here until we called, and that Alice can't look for us. He wouldn't let them disobey his or rather me it was impossible. I sighed and pulled away from father backing up.

"Dad please just hear us out," I held my hands up in peace, pleading with him, "Dad please we have a reason to be in that car especially with them."

"Start," he said calmly.

"Father they wanted-" Mark tried to explain.

"Not you Mark in fact go sit on the porch, your _sister_ is going to explain this… _mishap_," he said too calmly, way too calmly.

"Dad they wanted to come by tonight and well I told them that they couldn't and s-suggested that they drive us home instead, saying that if-f they did that then maybe you'd let them come over another night, Mark thought it was a bad idea, but I had Edw- one of the boys convince him," I finish this blatant lie with my head down not looking at father or Mark who had his mouth open. I was instead looking at the damp green grass around my brown shoes; it was kinda tall I'll have to cut it this weekend…

"You're lying." He stated, and it had chills going down my spine. He stepped closer moving his feet into a format that was used in different Marshall Arts moves.

"No sir I am not…" I trailed off this isn't going to work. I tapped into his mind by-passing his direct thoughts and went to locate his body movements and shut them down for a few minutes; I visualized it closing my eyes. I felt my nose start to run as I went into his memories finding everything he did between coming outside to Bella's car to just now as I went through them. I took the memories and brought them to the forefront of my mind. Taking the memories in and putting them beside the others I have taken from him. I then tried to insert what should have happened: us coming up the driveway and Luke meeting us. I imagined him going in the house, with us going in behind him and upstairs. I let go of his mind all except his functions; one side effect of me doing this is that the recipient is completely unaware for hours at a time (which mostly includes sleeping); the Cullen's stop for only ten minutes tops surprisingly. My reaction is a tad different I'll be as sick as a dog in a day's time. Really it's just perfect.

I guided him into the house and Mark and I went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Review!:)<p> 


	32. killers: the story part one

Okay here is the Chapter hope you like it and if you don't well tell me because I'd kinda like to know.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own <span>Twilight<span>, Mrs. Stephenie Meyer does and I do NOT!

* * *

><p>I do however own Anna and Mark Callan, Tyler, Nate, Emma Grace Hayes, The Hayes parents; Clifton and Jennet, and finally the Evil Characters Luke Callan, Cole and Janis Hayes.<p>

**Don't forget Callan Twins: Toni's story! **

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

* * *

><p>-killers: the story part one-<p>

"Yes, you can come get us… no, Alice will have to look… yes, Anna did exactly that. No I couldn't do anything for fear she'd try it on me, and before you ask yes I know for a fact she has on us all… yes me included, but not at the same time. Well, that was my fault actually. Carlisle, we can't really help it… yes I think three hours and when can you be here? Two minutes? What about work, oh you were getting off anyway, but an hour before… overtime… I see. Okay, bye." Mark conversed on the phone as I laid father in his room and ran upstairs to pack my nose with tissues to stop the blood and change my shirt. I also ran water in our shower to make it look as though we had practiced at least a little.

"Well how'd it go?" I asked, holding the tissues in place.

"You suck. Do you know that? I can't believe you did that," he exclaimed.

I laughed, "Why thank you Mark I am so happy to know that I suck. Really how'd it go with Carlisle?"

"Ask him yourself he's in the drive way now," Mark said as he walked out the door.

"Okay thanks Mark," I said sarcastically closing my eye and putting my hands on my knees as a wave of nausea passed through me. I make it out to the car as the wave passed. The ride was silent none of us talking or even looking at each other as Carlisle drove through town, to his house. I pulled out some tissues from my pocket to catch the blood that wouldn't stop flowing… I over used my ability on Luke; it wasn't like what happened with the Cullen's all I had to do them was change a word then not take memories like now.

Carlisle glanced at me in the rearview mirror, "We'll need to get that stopped before you can go to the house," he sighed, "take some of the napkin and place it under your lip." I followed his instructions, "I forgot to ask earlier, what about your 'uncle?'"

"He is in Seattle for the next few weeks, dads' orders." Mark told him as Carlisle pulled into the driveway.

"Very well, Anna you will need to stay in the garage until I can have someone come to get you, and then we will discuss everything." Carlisle pulled into his spot and got out going into the house with Mark following him. I sighed leaning my head back; this is just perfect. All I wanted is to get this horrible act that I had to do off my chest and it ends with having to change father's memories and a bloody nose around vampires. God why can't my life be normal maybe decent?

-OooO-

Bella comes and gets me after ten minutes of me berating myself. She hands me a bag to put all my bloody napkins in before she takes me inside. I pass through the kitchen and go to the dining room where everyone already is, I take a seat that's near the door and beside Edward, and Mark is on the other side of the table beside Jacob.

"Okay, so I'm here, y'all are here and we're not dead so how 'bout we get on with it? No offence, I don't mean to be rude but I feel nauseous and have a slight case of vertigo." I told them as I sat down, the room tried to spin, but I quickly closed my eyes.

"Very well," Carlisle said, "Why don't we start with school today? What happened on the first day your father let you come back?"

I didn't say anything letting who ever wanted to go first go, "Toni Carson, recognized Anna and I; she followed us at a distance trying to gather courage to come and talk to us from what I could gather from her brain waves or whatever she was transmitting. She was behind Anna, Edward and Jasper until Jasper said something about our father at which she ran away." Mark told them in a manner similar to how we tell father or uncle stuff; it was a clinical, detached voice showing little to no emotion.

Edward must have heard an unanswered question and decided to answer, "Yes, but I wasn't paying her too much attention I thought she was further away than she was or else I would have stopped them earlier. I didn't catch it until Jasper asked if their father had any morals…" he looked at Esme and nodded slightly, answering some unheard question.

"Why did you ask that Jasper," Carlisle inquired his blond-haired family member.

"She was talking about someone their father had them…" Jasper paused and looked to me, I sighed.

I didn't explain I just started talking. "It was eight months before our last move, so it's been over a year now and almost a year and a half since Luke began this… vended." I shook my head at his sour pettiness. "Luke was working in Tennessee on a project for the C.I.A. with a man named Clifton Hayes. He had a wife named Jennet together they had four kids; the oldest was 20 I think when it happened. Anyway Luke didn't want his help on the project, so there was already some animosity before he really set Luke off. After about five and a quarter months the project was close to being finished, so Mr. Cliff as we were told to call him, decided to have a pool party in celebration he invited father and in turn us, because he had a soon just a year younger than we are." I put my head on my knees.

-OooO-

"Luke Callan! Hey how's it goin' man? Are these your kids? I didn't realize they were twins! They'll get along great with Tyler, they look to be only a year or so older! Come on meet my wife Jennet she's talking to my eldest son Cole's fiancée Janis. Nate will you take 'em to the back yard? Thank you son and you two can just call me Cliff okay? See you three later!" Mr. Cliff said leading a disgruntled father away from us; we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh um yea sure dad," he replied as his father disappeared with ours. "Okay, I'm Nate and do you need somewhere to change or something?" He looked down and scratched his head as he asked us.

"No we don't we put them on at home, so our suits are on under our cloths." Marks said looking around our surroundings. "I'm Mark by the way and this is my sister Anna."

"Oh okay nice to meet you I'll take you to the backyard and find Ty, uh Tyler for y'all. Um you do swim right? Because Tyler can show if you need him to he taught Emma, my little sister and I, so yeah you can ask him." He said, awe the poor little guy is nervous, I felt bad for him.

"I think we should be fine and lead the way man," I told him trying in earnest to get him to relax a little.

"Yea okay please follow me." He said walking through the kitchen and down this little hall way that combined with a laundry room. "Here's a bathroom, if you need it." He said as he opened the door to the outside…

* * *

><p>Review please!:)(:<p> 


	33. killers: the story part two

-Killers: the story part two-

The pool was huge and a little blond girl was already in there; a boy about a year or so younger than us was sitting by a grill wearing a white shirt and floral swimming trunks, he was watching the girl with a frown on his face.

"Uh Tyler, Anna and Mark are here and dad told me to take them to you, after he took Mr. Callan away, so…" He scratched his head as his blond haired brother looked at him.

"Yes!" Tyler yelled jumping up from him chair and putting his fists in the air. "Okay then Nate, why don't you sit here and watch the grill until father or Cole come out in a few minutes while _I_ take these two and entertain them like mom would want. So, if you will follow me I can show you-" He was cut off by Nate.

"Awe come on, can you please just-"

"No Nate, so Anna, Mark if follow me I'll take you to changing room while Nathaniel waits for my dad."

"This stinks he always gets what he wants and I never get to…." Nate kept up his mumblings as we walked away.

"Uh T-Tyler we already have our suits on, so…" I trailed off; he wasn't as shy as his brother.

"Sweet, le-me go tell go and tell the adults that the foods still goin' and I'll be right back," he said going through the door to the inside.

-OooO-

"… We had a lot of fun in the pool, until all of the adults came out to watch us. That's when Mrs. Hayes noticed a fresh cut on Marks back…"

-OooO-

"Oh, darling you have a cut on your back! Come here! I bet that burns in the water; come on inside right now that needs to be looked at!" She semi-yelled, as Mark came out from under the water after his jump off the diving board. Paled he got out and went to father to get a towel from him.

"Mark, how on earth do you get so many scratches? You have more than I did at your age." Mr. Cliff noticed.

"The boy likes to climb trees, Cliff is that so bad?" our father inquired.

"Of course not Luke, but that's a lot…" he trailed off.

-OooO-

"Truthfully that day is what led them to our secret, so father kept a close eye on them. One night he actually placed microphones all over their property made to catch certain words, but that isn't what made him go after them, nope. It was when Mrs. Hayes scheduled a 'play date' with father over the phone that had father itching to have them slip so he could be justified in his own mind…"

-OooO-

"Luke thank you for letting them come over; Tyler's really been asking for them to come, and I just had to try," Mrs. Hayes explained.

"Oh no need to thank me, Jennet the twins have been doing the same with me, but I guess that's the difference in a two parent house-hold; I couldn't really try to have him over with me working all the time." Luke smiled to lull her into a false safety.

"Oh I wasn't-"

"Of course not," he smiled wider, "Just telling you why I couldn't of sooner." His smile was creepin' me out, but that was because I'd only seen it when a world of hurt was comin' but really how could I warn the nice lady? "Okay guy's I'll be by later to come get ya, bye." He said backing up.

"Good bye father," we said in unison.

"Oh do you do that a lot, must not a noticed before… are you two hungry I made some sandwiches for y'all if you were. I wasn't too sure when the last time you ate…" Mrs. Hayes babbled.

"No ma'am I'm not, Mark are you?"

"No ma'am me neither, uh do you have a restroom I could use?" Mark asked most likely leaving to get a lookout to who was and wasn't home as well as to where father probably placed microphones.

"Sure sweetie, go through the kitchen and down the hall, it's the same way to the pool, do you remember?" She questioned at the end. He nodded and left, leaving me room for her to talk to me, great. "Anna, honey are you sure you don't want anything?"

Is it just me or is she starting to get annoying, "No ma'am I do not." I said simply.

"Okay… Well if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the kids' hall that their rooms are on, but if you need anything, to talk or well anything just come find me, okay?" I didn't acknowledge her, but simply followed.

-OooO-

"I later learned that Mark got the same spiel from her, but at our expense by father, which was one unpleasant conversation," I shivered at that, noticing Mark doing the same. That was best left as simply unpleasant and not worth details. "Anyway, the real turnaround for father was when the woman just out right told us to tell her, not that she actually did, but that's the way _father_," I sneered the name, "saw it."

-OooO-

We were having so much fun playing video games with Tyler until his mom came in, "Ty, I need the twins for a moment okay?"

"Sure mom, but please be quick I want to show them something before their dad comes and gets them." Tyler told her in a pleading manner.

"Of course sweetie, Anna, Mark please follow me." She told us walking away from her son's room. We grudgingly followed her to the kitchen. I had to stifle a groan there were around four microphones in there. "Mark, Anna are you sure you don't want to get anything off your chest? There has to be something you want to tell me," she asked in a sugar sweet tone.

I sighed, I try to warn her and father will take it out on us, if she keeps going on like this she'll outright ask us and our maniacal father will kill her and possible her family, "Ma'am if you're askin' if we have enjoyed our time here today then no need to beat around the bush!" Yeah 'cause father directly beats the thing to hell literally, "We have enjoyed getting to play with your son, we don't have many friends…" take the bait, come on take it! Let's get you off the notion that father beats us, so he doesn't kill you.

"Okay stop," her sugar-y sweet persona melts, "my husband will be home in less than five minutes and then if you're willing to tell the truth, can we discuss who is beating you, whether it is someone in your house, or people at your school, you can explain then, but if you're willing to do it now, we can spot the pink elephant." Any other pair of kids would be looking around the room at her crazy notation.

"Ma'am I'm not sure what you insinuating," Mark told her, using a word that most kids would not use, "If you're saying that a _family member, _of ours is _hurting _you're crazier that you let on."

"I understand you're upset that I've figured it out, but there's no need for that," she angles her head toward the driveway, and we heard a muted slamming car door.

-OooO-

"Really she was just trying to help us." '_Anna, she's dead no need to defend her' _I thought to myself, Edward shook his head.

"You're only doing that because you feel bad for killing her," Edward pointed out, "Aren't you?"

"In a way," I said in a nonchalant tone, "it's just that I've looked over it thoroughly for the first time since it happened. I've been trying so hard to forget it, and I succeeded if only for a little while…." I trailed off shaking my head. "Let's get back to where I was at, Mr. Hayes, Cliff, had just walked in shouting a greeting…"

-OooO-

"Okay now what's so importa- Anna? Mark, what are you…" he inquired and settled to looking us over, his blue eyes hardening, "Has _he _hurt you, I swear I'll-" I cut him off quickly.

"What are you talking about sir? Y-you're scaring me who's getting hurt?" I let my eyes widen.

"Stop we know your father is abusing you," he held up a hand as Mark opened his mouth, "No listen, We'll give you two months to tell us so we can get you help, but if you don't we'll repot him to child services. I know this isn't how it's normally done, but your father is- was a good friend of mine and I'd like to give him the benefit of the doubt. Still either way someone is getting reported in eight weeks!" He shook his head, "Call that ba- your father to pick you up, we can all have dinner when he gets here." He turned and walked out.

-OooO-

"Dinner sucked, the adults kept sneaking glances at each other out of the corners of their eyes and the tension could a been cut with a knife." I shook my head.

"Anna, tried to carry a conversation with Tyler, but she didn't understand anything about the things he mentioned, like TV shows, music, sports, oh and what was the last thing he mentioned before you gave up… some card game: Poke-you, Mon-I-O?" Mark laughed, "Now that had to be the best thing that happened that year, seeing her lost, but trying to keep up," he chuckled.

"Anyway," I shoot him a look, "a week and a half later they were awarded a tour of Mexico for Cliffs work on some project. Father 'learned' about it and planned for us to follow and kill them while they were on it. Mark thought father had it rigged so they would win; I had to agree when it suddenly came up without their prior knowledge of the sweepstakes. The chance was too good to pass up. So they were followed and killed, the end."

"Anna do you want me to finish," Mark asked.

"NO! Mark because you don't know. You don't know! No one will know and that's how it'll stay!" I got up and left.


	34. killers: the story part three

Hey sorry reviews are so spuratic, but I'm takin' 2 college classes this year and well the math is kicking my but into the ground! so it'll stay that way for a while... but if you don't like it you can always follow this story and be automatically alerted to when it's be updated.

* * *

><p>-Killers: the story part three-<p>

I couldn't do this not anymore it wasn't supposed to go this way! I was going to tell them what happened the way Mark knew it, but only to Carlisle not with Edward and Jasper around to point out the… inaccuracies, damn. I panicked, when he wanted to finish I should have let him, Edward would have seen, but he would have just pulled me aside for the truth right? Right? God, why did I panic! I was outside sitting on the steps someone would come out here any second I knew. I should have just finished and not made a spectacle of myself. What to do, what to do…

The door open silently, "Anna? You need to come back inside and stop being overly dramatic. Mark is confused and Edward looks as if he's going to murder you, which might I say is a feat in itself; com'on, Anna would you rather just tell me? It's eating you up, darlin'" Jasper said to me.

I shook my head and laughed bitterly, "Why would Edward ever want to murder me, and no I don't. I- I just got caught up in the story; almost let some," I paused and smirked, "less than important details slip, but I want to know is why you're out here with me, not someone else…"

"You know, we, you and I are very similar." He shook his head and sat next to me on the steps, my chin on my knees, "We don't want to see those we care about hurt, and we're willing to do anything to maintain that."

I nodded my agreement. He was right I would do_ anything _for Mark; killing was nothing to me to make sure Mark would prosper and be out of our father's tyranny. "Your right." It was a simple statement on my part, but I felt it to be enough. I sighed my brain was working a mile a minute to compile a plan, "Very well I'll go on, but Mark is to be on the other side of the room at all times, come-on Jasper I should get this over with."

"Anna come on in and sit down nothing you say will cause us to be unfriendly towards you," Carlisle said in a peaceful, lull.

"I'll stay here thank you," I said shortly, "sailing, driving and riding down to Mexico, we honed in on their location. The only records father allows us to have are school and hospital, but both are tweaked after each move, anyway father 'barrowed' two of his recruits passports to get us out of the country and into Mexico. We stayed at a hostel, nasty little hovel, not far from the Hayes' resort. Father planned for us to arrive three days before the 'mission' was to take place, and I was bound and determined not to let this happen. What Mark," I nodded in his direction, "did not notice were two very important, but understated things. One; I never let father sit in-between us, making sure I placed my-self next to him every time, so Mark would be allowed to panic at his leisure, and two." I stopped panic threatening to overtake me I swore no one would find out.

I sighed, "Two; every night, so those three nights before we did the deed, and the one night right before they left, thus making us leave also, I- I, snuck out to where they were staying and, and," I took a deep breathe, "left letter's under their door, with under lying messages saying they were about to be killed."

As the words left my mouth the room went silent, dead silent.

One Mississippi…

Two Mississippi…

Three Mississippi…

Four Mississippi…

Fiv-

Then a scream of anguish let out as Marks' memory was apparently restored, and he promptly passed out.

I sighed, "That's never happened before, but I've never hid something this big, well before today with father that is. I wonder if it is because I told him. Well he did catch snip it's of it when father found out, but I hid them after replacing a few words in father's memory and redirecting his anger… I'll haf to look into that, just wish I'd used a childhood one as a test instead of this one. Hmm this is interesting."

The room was staring at me with different looks on their faces. I shrugged and walked out. Someone followed me soon after I arrived into the dark living room. "Don't you care what happens to him?" I heard suddenly, but not unexpectedly, "You say you do this to protect him, but all you're doing is hurting him more and more! What the hell is wrong with you, he's your brother for Christ's sake! Do you not care that he's on the floor in pain because of you."

"Stop," I darkly whispered my voice less than a wisp, "yes I care." I said coldly my voice stronger now, and my back still toward the Cullen clan member. "Why the hell do you think I do all this? For my enjoyment? No, I do this for Mark. He wanted nothing to do with you, pe- vampires, but I insisted, but today I saw that **_I_** chose wrong that **_I_** should have listened to Mark and not allowed myself to get involved with the whole of you, and you know what else _**I**_ thought? I thought that these are a group of people that'll help _Mark _and that's why I pushed us towards you, I only tried to push him, but I also got entangled. Still, I was right, you're all exactly what he needed," my voice was still low, void of emotion, I felt numb, "I found him brother's that he can play and goof around with, sister's that'll be good to him, parent's that'll love, nurture, and never ever dream of hurting him, and I knew he found just what he needed, what I needed him to find." I looked at the shadows that were dancing on the floor. "I know I didn't choose wrong for him, no I picked the perfect group of people for _him and him alone_. You saw right through the both of us, which was exactly what I wanted, this way Mark'll still have a family, because y'all are smart people, you'll be able to see the innocence in him. So, I did something I vowed not to do, I told you the worst thing we'd done so y'all could get Mark through this- this catastrophe that Luke put us… him through over a year ago. I don't care what happens to me because all that I will ever amount to is a manipulative bitch, and I don't want him around me if all I'll manage to do is pull him down. That's why I've done this, so he can be free and fly without me dragging him down, down, down." With that I sunk to my knees, "Keep him tonight and the rest of this week I'll manipulate father into compliance and then y'all can do whatever you want because I want y'all to leave with him, moved somewhere else where he can never be hurt again by me or anyone else." I got up shakily, and exited through the front door, manipulating everyone into compliance of not following me.

* * *

><p>Whoever correctly guess's the Cullen clan member that yelled at Anna above will get an alternet scene from earlier in the story! Review who you think it is!<p>

Review!:)(:


	35. not right and not easy

_**WARNING! GRAFIC abuse ahead!**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don NOT own <span>Twilight<span> or anything involved with that!

* * *

><p><span>-Not Right and Not Easy-<span>

As I started to walk home I began to giggle.

The closer I got to my destination the more I laughed.

When I got home I was havin' a hard time standin' I was laughin' so hysterically.

Father's eyes flashed when he saw me walk through the door alone.

He questioned me, started to threaten, and began to get violent when I didn't answer.

Yet, all I could do was laugh.

-OooO-

I woke up alone, in the middle of the floor in the storm cellar. Mud mixed with blood coated the ground around me. I slowly sat up assessing my injuries and waited for round three or four; I had lost count during the night. I heard utter silence in the room, indicating that father was gone from here at least. Maybe he's gone to work or possibly out searching for Mark, which I doubt. I slowly trudged out of the cellar and in to the basement via the hall. I crawled up the stairs and into the main house smelling bacon. I froze, but then continued my way inside.

"Your awake," he ruffed out.

"Yes, sir I am," I said lightly still walking further into the main house.

"Come here I want to see your face when you talk to me girl." I could hear the sneer in Luke's voice. I turned around and shuffled my way into the kitchen, stopping right inside the doorway my head down and the majority of my weight on my right leg. "Now where were you last night and where is Mark now?** LOOK AT ME**!" He suddenly shouted.

I looked at him donning a confused look, "What do you mean father, is he not upstairs? He is in our room isn't he," I threw in panic with the next questions, "Father he's upstairs, isn't he? In our room in his bed? What- what do you mean!"

He looked at me judging my sincerity, and then coldly said "You came home yesterday, alone."

I acted like I was thinking, letting my eyes suddenly get wide. I whispered, "I don't remember" letting myself into my act completely. I dropped to my knees letting complete despair lighten my face, "I don't remember. God, what happened?" I brought my hands to my face.

"You're lying."

I took my hands from my face, "Why the hell would I lie about this father?" I spat at him in a scathing tone.

He got up and slapped me across the face, hard. My head turned and I fell off my folded knees, "You will show me respect, child! Now where is your brother?" he yelled at me grabbing a fistful of my hair, and dragin' me upward a little.

"I don't know."

Another slap, "Where did y'all go?"

"I'm not sure, I can't remember."

He lifted me up by my hair further, "Where is that disgrace of your brother?"

"I do not know! Okay?"

He dropped me and round three (or is it four) started.

-OooO-

He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, I sighed quietly. I shakily stood up and slowly made my way upstairs. I peeled off my cloths and got into the shower taking care not hurt myself any more than possible. When I got done in the bathroom I shuffled over to Marks' backpack and took out the cell phone and texted Carlisle, saying:

**To: Carlisle**

**From: Anna**

_Hide Mark. Luke will probably be heading to your house soon. I'll try to sneak away tonight and finalize the details on my brother._

_-Anna K._

I hid the device in my bra, and then finished drying my hair. Soon, after I put on the cover up; god I'm a mess. "Okay Anna you can do this," I told myself. I went to open my bedroom door, and then sat on my bed waiting for father to summon me down stairs. I heard father's voice float up, it sounded like he was talking on the phone. It suddenly stopped and his voice loudly boomed up the stairs. The volume surprised me causing me to jump; tears welled up in my eyes. I started to walk down stairs while I dried them off, but quickly stopped realizing that I could use this to my advantage. "Father, have you found Mark?"

"No, girl I don't know where the little shit is," he glanced at me, "Good you're… decent," he rolled his eyes, "come on I need to get to the damn police station, or maybe the Cullen's place, see if the snots there... I swear if I find him, he's dead." He said grumbling, almost walking out the door. "Wipe that shit off your face, you shouldn't have taken that shower either, but oh well." He thought for a second, stopping in the doorway, "The story is I found you alone in your room this morning and you had already taken the shower by that time, but your shoes were still muddy." He glanced down at them and sneered, "I started to question you and figured out you had that memory loss shit." He looked at me full on in the face, "Got it?" I nodded, "Good. Wash the shit off your face dumb-ass, be quick we've gotta go." With that he turned around and went out to the car.

-OooO-

We pulled to the top of the Cullen's long drive stopping with-in sight of the front windows and doors. Luke got out and walked to the door not waiting for me at all. By the time he had been up there a minute and rang the doorbell I had made it to the bottom of the steps where I had to catch my breath. Carlisle came to the door his jaw tensed slightly, but Luke couldn't notice it since he had not been around them as much as I had.

"Luke what a pleasant surprise, can I invite you in?" he asked stepping aside.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Luke said in a mock worry, running a hand through his hair. As he entered the house he looked back at me, "Carlisle something's happened, is Mark here? Were the kids at your house at all yesterday?" he said panic-y.

"What? No, Luke. What's going on?"

"I woke up this morning and Anna was alone in her room with no Mark, she can't tell me anything! Would you mind checking her over, she also looks to be beat up. I- I don't know what to do." Luke said plopping onto the Cullen's living room couch.

"Yeah, okay um… let me go get Esme and see if she or the kids are up, give me a second. Anna we can go to my office; I'll show you on the way. We'll sort this out Luke don't worry," He said beckoning me on.

"Thank you Carlisle, and Anna please, baby try to remember," he said in an endearing worried voice that made me sick and terrified.

I nodded and Carlisle put a hand behind my back leading me up the stairs. He took me to his office; I smiled his office is huge and more than likely where everyone is. "_Time for the fireworks to start," _I thought as we entered. I limped in and Carlisle shut the door, no one talked, until Edward nodded and Esme went down stairs with Bella following. The first question bubbled up soon after.

"He did all that when you got home?" Alice asked quietly.

"Most of it," I nodded, as Carlisle started to look me over, "but it didn't help that all I did was laugh if he asked something, I just… snapped on the way. Some of it was this morning, but I'm not dead so that's an accomplishment."

"That isn't funny," Jasper broke in.

"I wasn't trying to be," I answered, and looked at the group and noticed some missing numbers, "Where's everyone, Jacob, Mark, Renesmee?"

Edward sighed, "We decided to have Ren go to her grandfather's for a while, so Jake took her there after he dropped Mark off at Seth and Leah's. Well, until…"

"Good," I interrupted, "He'd try to mess this up if he was here. Thank you for this really, I have an idea of what I'm going to do with Luke when we leave here, so this should be it for y'all having to deal with-"

"Anna," Carlisle interrupted rolling my pants leg back down before getting off the floor to look at something else, "We're not dealing with anything we're trying to help you two, which means both of you. Mark needs his twin and after you 'deal' with Luke you're going to need somewhere to go, or depending on how this goes somewhere to hide and what not."

"I'll think about it." I replied shortly. "Someone needs to go down stairs with Esme and Bella I don't like them alone with Luke; it unnerves me."

"Edward, Rose, please I trust you two in the same room as him," Carlisle directed.

"Carlisle I wouldn't-" Emmett started.

"I know but I want you to stay with Jasper I think our… displeasure with the scum down there might get to be too much." Carlisle inferred.

"He's right Em, you'll be able to keep me from that dirty ba-" he cut himself off shaking his head.

"Not that I would mind… so doc what's my prognosis?" I asked trying to distract my company.

"Well, you have…" he began to list effectively distracting everyone perfectly for the time being.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	36. for real?

Okay sorry I haven't updated, but writters block is killing me! There is not set schedual for updating so just be on the look out!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

* * *

><p>-For real?-<p>

We left after Esme made us dinner, and we had discussed what to do about this situation. While we were there Luke called the police and they said that since he's fifteen he might have runaway and that if we can't find him within the next few hours to call again. Luke wanted to get out of there as soon as possible after that, because he 'wanted to see if maybe Mark was back,' in truth he was probably getting freaked out by the death glares he was getting. If looks could kill Luke'd be six feet under plus, I smirked, that's a happy thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Luke coolly remarked.

"I was thinking about the Cullen's and how smart they think they are, sir," I'm doing this for Mark, I chanted in my head repeatedly.

"Really now, girl; I woulda thought you were rather close to those… people." Luke said in a patronizing manner.

"Would you like the truth father?" I asked not really caring for an actual answer from him, "Sir, I only got 'close' as you said it, for Mark's benefit. You're probably thinking why, right? Well father I might as well tell you. He needed them, but now he's… wherever and with that my use for them is gone." I silently waited for a reaction.

He laughed, "Well that's as good as reason as any you little psychopath. Ah heck now that the boy isn't here to hold you back I expect some changes from you and that could be very… bad for me. Still, can't help but be proud that I did rub off a little on one of you twerps." I looked over to him and saw a misplaced smile on his face.

"If you knew half the things I've done without your or Mark's knowledge I would've been killed by you years ago," I saw him tense, and he stopped the car in the drive way, "but now it's really too late for anyone, especially you father. I can't help, but wonder if Mark's gone because I did something. Hmm, guess we'll know when those memories come back, oh well." I shrugged. I'm pretty sure I have freaked Luke out plenty tonight. "I'm gonna be in my room, don't need me tonight."

He said nothing as I got out of the car and limped into the house. Phase one of my plans: complete.

-OooO-

I was laid up in my bed thinking of some past memories when one hit me like a bulldozer causing me to jump then wince. Toni Carson. She might be a major bump in the road after the Cullen's disappear along with Mark. God I don't want her to be the next… casualty in my war with Luke, but if she doesn't stay out of my way this summer I won't have a choice. The memory modification I gave Luke might not completely protect her if they meet outside of my presence. Luke is a psychopath especially when you take one of his toys aka me or Mark. I'm just wading into more horse shit at this point. I sat up. I'm hungry, and Luke's going to be too afraid to do anything; I bet he thinks I've lost it and killed Mark. Hmm this will work to my advantage; it reminds me of the time Mark went out, without consulting me first, at the Cullen's during that breakfast and took over my plan. It surprised me so I had a fit; if something doesn't go my way you will pay and that defiantly was not how I wanted to execute my plan. Just like then I'll get my way and others will pay the repercussions. Mark did with his embarrassment as others will with their livelihood. I smirked and got up. I wonder what I'll fix myself to eat…

-OooO-

The police came took statements and asked questions. Luke got taken to the police station to file the report and a woman sat at the kitchen at the table with me.

"Anna, you said the last thing you remember before waking up in your room was you and your brother coming up the driveway from school; do you two walk home every day?" Officer Henson asked.

"No ma'am sometimes dad picks us up or we get permission to ride with one of the Cullen's. Our father doesn't like us to ride with teenagers after our mother's wreck," I sadly shook my head, and started to tear up knowing the woman would fall hook, line, and sinker. "Officer, will you find my brother? I love him so much and we've never really been separated. Do you think he'll be okay? Father he won't be able to handle losing another child. He took it so hard the first time with Sara and momma. Now that Marks gone I'm worried about him."

"Oh sweetie we'll do everything we can, just don't worry." She told me smiling softly and rubbing my arm.

-OooO-

I made my way out of the house not even caring if Luke heard me, it was around midnight. Luke got back from the police station at around 9:00 yesterday, and has avoided me since. When he got home the remaining police told him things like; 'We'll be on the lookout for him,' 'he couldn't have gotten too far, sir,' but I could heard the underlying messages. He couldn't have gotten far if he hadn't been kidnapped, but that not the case… we'll find him.

Whatever.

They won't find Mark. The Cullen's are too good; they're better than some small police department. I heard a single set of feet running toward me before Edward showed; I scoffed.

"They sent you?" I asked.

"Yes," he simply stated.

"Really, after I blew up at you Friday night?"

"I volunteered," he admitted.

I scowled, "Very well then. Are we going to your house or just stand here?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yes Anna we are going to my house before… well… Carlisle will explain when we get there."

He must think I'm an idiot, "I'm not simple Edward! I know Mark wants to see me," I took a deep breath. "Are we going or not?"

He nodded and pulled me onto his back before booking it to his house.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	37. going

Hey Y'all been awhile since I updated... Oh well:) I've had this for awhile, but hey it's the Callan's birthday so I waited until today! Hope you like it, or don't because I REALLY **_DON't_**** CARE!** So now you can Review and tell me about it:D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do <strong><span>NOT<span>** own Twilight!

* * *

><p>-Going-<p>

Ever have one of those days that keeps going and going and going? Well, I'm havin one of those weeks and it's only Monday, or well Tuesday morning I guess. Have I mentioned how much I hate pity? It's for the weak and I sure as hell don't want any! Edward Freakin' Cullen took me inside where everyone was waiting in the entre, minus the missing numbers mentioned the day after the… incident. I looked at each of the non-sleeping vampires not holding in my distaste for the looks on their faces or was it for them in general?

"Well, Edweird mention that Dr. Creature wanted to talk to me, so why don't we get this show on the road. The quicker we get done here, the faster I'm dragged to see Mark and the sooner you _people_ skip town." I told the group not hiding my disfavor at being here with them.

"Anna, we're only trying to-" I cut Carlisle off faster than you can say '42.'

"Please I don't want to hear it. My god man, I'm gonna end up killing Luke before the next New Year, I don't want to hear that y'all want to help me, shelter me or give this murderer a place to stay. If all my plans go right I'll be picking up Mark around two or slightly more years if you people still have him that is… because you may not. Hmmm I need to plan for that; anyway I really appreciate y'all keepin' him an all. Even then if wants to stay with y'all at that affirmed time I'm planning for I'll let him, but really I'm tired of all this and I want to be done! Don't freakin' worry about me!" I had moved to the living room and sat in a chair by the window by the time I finished.

"Watch it, Anna you will not speak to-" I was so done with this. If I hadn't givin' my word that I'd come and make arrangements for Mark I _so_, would **NOT** be here.

"Listen blond-y," I snapped at Rosalie, "I'm done. Completely finished. I want to arrange with you if Mark can have this family in his life or if I need to figure something else out for him because he is **_NOT_** and I repeat, **_NOT_** going anywhere near Tillamook for the foreseeable future weather y'all want him or not."

"Yes Anna please. We want Mark to stay with us, he, you both are family," I scoffed at the word, but Esme kept right along, "we will have a place for you anytime you want it."

"Thank you, that's all I ask for him!" I said throwing my hands in the air dramatically and clearly leaving myself out. "Now we're off to see my brother yes? I have murders to plan and bodies to hide." Some of their eyes got wide and I rolled mine. "I'm not going to go all serial killer people! It's only an expression, shesh! The only other person who might die is Toni Carson and that is only if she comes across Luke while I'm not around, which shouldn't happen."

Jasper stepped forward his eyes hard, "Carlisle, and I will be riding with you to Seth and Leah's place, Emmett will meet us there."

"Yes sir, Major Whitlock sir!" I mocked, "Please lead the way!" I heard a growl from Jasper's direction as I walked past all the Cullen's who had their eyes wide at blatant lack of self-preservation. Couldn't they tell that when I walked in?

-OooO-

Damn them for their fast driving. I'm not ready to talk to Mark; at all. Like I'd rather, I don't know, read War and Peace then have this conversation. That's how bad I want to NOT do this. I groaned loudly, not realizing it until Carlisle said something.

"Anna you okay back there?" worry saturated his tone.

"Yes, sir I'm fine. Thanks again for the ride, and I'm sorry I'm makin' y'all blindfold me; it's just if the police question me again I can look them in the eyes saying I ain't gotta clue where he is, it's just… easier." Jasper scoffed, towards me, "Yes major? You want ta say somethin'?"

He growled, "Stop pullin' mess from you're a- hind quarters and at least give the man some truth, and stop callin' me that! It's getting' on my nerves since you use it mockingly, that and your stinkin' emotions, _child_."

"Yes, sir of course!" I sarcastically remarked, "I was tellin' the truth about the police; I'm not quite at the level where I can lie straight to a cops face," I scowled.

"Could a fooled me," I heard Jasper mumble.

"And why would I be lying Jasper sir?" I asked innocently.

"I am an empath I can feel that your lying, nervous, and defensive, and maybe a little resentful." He listed in a monotone.

"Hmm, I could see that." I said.

"Well?"

"Sir?" I questioned at him pretending to not understand what he wanted.

"Jasper just drop it," Carlisle said.

"No Carlisle, she knows what she's doing and I'm done with it! She trying to push us away and all she's doing is pulling us closer." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued. "Alice is trying to get me to see if Peter and Charlotte would move up here, so the four of us can stay and watch you, but Esme pushing a hard bargain of 'not wanting the family too separated'. I'm thinking of just letting them stay up here without me or Alice." I felt panic crawl up my spine, and I knew the moment he sensed it, "You are planning something!" I kept quiet not giving him any more satisfaction.

"Jasper stop, now," Carlisle demanded.

"I will for now, but remember Anna Katherine Callan, Alice and I _are _watching you." That didn't sound creepy…

I waited five or so minutes, "If I may ask how close are we?"

"We'll be there soon," Jasper said sulkily. I was starting to feel incredibly nauseous, please just let it be my nerves, but I knew it probably wasn't.

-OooO-

When the car stopped I opened my door and got violently, gaging until my face hurt and there was nothing left inside of me. I felt my stomach cramping and I thought my face was going to fall off. I fell back onto the seat of the car groaning. Carlisle opened the door nearest my head and put a cold hand upon my forehead.

"She's burning up and it appears she broke some blood vessels in her face. Jasper go tell Leah and Seth to clear off the couch, and get a wet wash cloth," He said softly. "Have you been feeling sick?"

"No, I triggered sometime I've been making myself not do, and that's really the only way to put it." I sighed, sitting up at an extremely slow rate.

"You've been making yourself not get sick?" He asked slightly weary.

"Friday I used too much energy with Luke and I've been keeping myself from totally resting or succumbing to this…" I trailed out with a sigh. I closed my eyes, the ground was trying spin around.

"Anna? Anna!" Carlisle said loudly.

"Hmmm? Sorry, what?"

"I said can you make it to the house?"

"Mm hm," I hummed. "Yeah, but watch my feet the ground likes to move out from under them when this happens."

"This has happened before?" He asked taking me closer to the house.

"Yeah, but not this bad; I wasn't so dizzy last time or what's the word… airy? I feel weird." I told him bending over and gaging some more. I felt air rush by me and I was on something solid. I heard a voice as I decided to just sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	38. the sarcasm in keeping mark… how

So I decided that I will de going on to do forty chapters only! Than I'll be working on Damage in the Misy which will be in the Mark and Anna universe! Here's your update and please review as it tends to modivate!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: If I kat callan were Mrs. Meyer I would be writing books not this story, alas I am not so... I DO NOT OWN <span>TWILIGHT!<span>

* * *

><p>-The Sarcasm in Keeping Mark… How-<p>

I was shook awake by a very handsome Indian man, boy. Hey I am a teenager and I will look at boys, men, uh Indians. No wait… I shot up and heaved into the bucket. This damned sickness is screwing with my freaking head.

"Uh Carlisle," the tanned person yelled, "She's puking again."

"Many thanks for the yell," I said in a raspy scathing tone. "You have caused my head a great pain… how." I told him in a monotone raising my right hand at 'how' **(Horrible Indian stereotype, had to be included). **

"Uh…"

"Anna," Carlisle practically shouted as he zoomed into the room.

I winced and looked at the man, boy again, "The white man has come for your women, hide… how"

"Anna, stop that, this is Seth-" I cut Carlisle off.

"Oh you're the little wolf, I'm sorry I don't speak dog, but it should translate the same… except they want your puppies… how."

"Anna, cease they are keeping your brother here as per your request."

"Carlisle I am aloud little fun, and the only Indian I've met is Jacob and let me tell you I'm not the same person I was when I first met him, so I have to try the jokes on-" I paled and took to the bucket again. "Holy mother of Mary, please tell me you h-" Shutters racked, my body, "Have something to stop this, please Carlisle. Oh god," I laid back down trying to pass the pain from the cramps, spasms, and aches, but still managing to be somewhat sarcastic.

The poor vamp doctor sighed, "As a matter of fact Leah has gone to get some medication that should take care of your symptoms as you, of course, have the flu."

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell," I howled, "Alas I have no will to continue! When shall the Indian Princess of the wolf come again? When shalt she relieve-ith me? Oh woe!"

"Anna, shut up nobody wants your mellow- dramatic sarcasm, and three out of the five people here wouldn't give a crap if you puked up your stomach causing you to bleed to death slowly."

"Oh sweet, sweet innocent Mark, you know as well as I do that the sicker I am the more sarcastic I get. And kid" I started seriously suddenly puttin' my feet on the floor, "you'd be, most literally, the first to faint at the blood I'd leave behind. Shall I give examples? I shall, '03, '0-" He walked into the room his glare cutting me off. "Ah there's Mark Clark Callan the bane of his own existence." I smiled fondly clutching my middle at the pain that shoot up it, and then Jasper appeared at his shoulder. "Ah the Major at his shoulder what a sight I see!" I leaned back into the couch grabbing a blanket and pulling my knees up so I could quell my chills.

Jasper growled earning a sharp look from Carlisle and an eye roll from Mark. Jasper leaned against the door frame and Mark walked further into the room taking the chair beside where Seth stood.

"Well, then guys I guess I'll start." I smiled, "Anyone have any three's."

"Can you be serious or one damn second Anna? What the hell were you thinking!?" Mark berated. The rest of the rooms' inhabitants slowly evacuated.

"I was thinking that I could relieve so tension, or were you talking about Seth because that was me trying not to… uh… never mind." I said blushing and shaking my head and turning away from Mark's gaze.

"You know as well as I do that was not talking about that, but I know what you were doing with Seth, you've done before, intimidation tactic three, remember Ann? Do you, maybe better than I do?"

"Mark-" I was cut off.

"No stop it now. I'm done. How-" he gulped, "How long Anna… how long?"

"Mark please I-"

"Answer me damn it!"

I got defensive, "That incident wasn't the first, sure as hell wasn't the last, and no promises about the future. Who knows if you'll have balls by then Mark, and until you gather some vestige of man hood you will get no promises from me." I spat at him in a quite hushed tone that spoke what yelling wouldn't.

"You can't honestly think you can, that you are… that you…" Mark stammered.

"I'm not omnipotent Mark, and neither are you or the rest of the Cullen's. I have my cards and I will play them until the other foot drops. You, Mark are, were only slowing me down."

"You aren't my keeper Anna!"

"I'm not Mark?" I asked, "Am. I. Not? Who took those beatings when we were taken to the 'cabin,' and after when we were told to do stupid shit that was impossible for two eight, ten, twelve, however year olds to do? We failed separately, but together we got _parts_ done. That wasn't enough for him, so I took the blame for what wasn't complete when it was your jobs. Who, Mark because it sure wasn't you! I'm the one who stole the liquor to clean the cuts on your, our feet when he made us run without shoes! I'm the one that was beatin' when he found out! You puked on the training mat and I told father I did it because you were too weak! I'm the one who pushed you away when father was drunk! When he would go into our room during the middle of the night, I was the one that _distracted_ him from you just so you could sleep, but no I'm not your keeper Mark!"

"You can't do that to me Anna I tried, but you wouldn't let me!" he said in a watery tone.

"No I wouldn't because you, you Mark Callan couldn't handle it. You tried, but I know that memory came back in the on-slaughter the other day. You had tried but you broke so I took it away and became your keeper, our keeper. Just until you could get free and now you are. And I'm done, finally done."

"Anna," he cried, "You can't just do this."

"I can and I will Mark. It's out of your hands and has been since you made me take those god awful memories, those beatings, but I fixed it and now we're done and you are no longer mine. Kid, I'm done." I closed my eye at the sound of his cries. I leaned my head against the couch, but the pain came in a wave, causing me to spasm slightly. I felt horrible just shoving him off to the first available person, but I have a job to finish before I can take him again. "Mark," I said opening my eyes. "I'm just doing this until I take care of some things, okay? I'll come back if you want me, but it won't be for a while."

"What Anna? What are you going to do?" he asked somewhat sharply before hanging his head.

_"I have a few things to take care of and then I'm going to disappear for a little while, but don't worry I'll come back for you. I'm going to work something out with Alice when Jasper's not around."_ I told him in his head not wanting the others to hear.

"Why didn't you…"

_"Like I said I'm pulling away from Jazz… so I can carry this entire thing out. They don't need to know. I trust _you_ Mark."_

"Anna… I… Okay just please be careful." He told me getting up and moving beside me. "That doesn't mean I'm not pissed. Why did you take half of those memories?"

"Some were for future memories to make sense; some were for your peace of mind. I love you Mark that the big reason."

"Who knew miss prissy could be loving." He joked.

"Eh, I couldn't come up with a joke… how." I laughed.

"That isn't even that funny," he laughed.

"You should have seen Seth face though. You have got to do it to Leah man she'd be ticked!" I barked then groaned. My mouth was all cotton-y I needed some water. "Hey do me a favor go get me a little water, please?"

"Okay, but you had better not puke on me after you drink it. Got it?" Mark told.

I waved him off, and watched him leave.

* * *

><p><span>Time skip next. Review! <span>

Please?

Monkeys?

Pie?

Apple...

CRACKER!

And review!:)(:


	39. eight months

_**Happy one year**_** adversary!**

Here is the second to the last chapter of the Callan twins! WHOOOOOOOO Happy and sad to say that this is finally done, with almost not help from TMarie (P.S. When I see you at school; you will pray that teachers are around! You left me High and Dry T!).

So if you have any comments please review Yada yada, I will have a few out takes before I start the somewhat sequel Damage in the Mist! One will be an anternet version of Mess, the other will be pranks on the blond kid that Mark didn't like.

Disclaimer: So god made a farmer... he also made an author on that day... I am kat callan although I am not Stephenie Meyer **I** am an Author who **do**es **not own ****Twilight****!**

I am also about to diverge into the Percy Jackson Series! A fellow Fanfictioner has requested that I do a Reading the books to her story Poseidon's Secret Son! I am so Happy to have this opportunity! Please read it! It will Be funny! Sad! Happy! Dramatic! And Funny or so percyjacksonfan135 thinks... But yeah! I'm excited!

So here it is...

* * *

><p>-Eight Months-<p>

I had to leave. To just go, he, he would of, no I left, so now _he_ can't do anything not him, not father, and not uncle who came two days after the Cullen's announced that Carlisle got a job in New Hampshire a week after Mark disappeared, but had applied for a month before school ended. _He_ arrived the day after the Cullen's left; father brought the recruit for protection or rather 'because the poor kid didn't have a place to stay and not enough money for an apartment.'

Whatever.

I rummaged around the attic for my passport making decisions that clearly had nothing to do with what I was doing to throw Alice off, and snuck out going to the Cullen's old house to see if I could find any money, plane tickets are expensive. The closer I got the more uneasy I felt. What if Jasper actually managed to get Peter and Charlotte to watch me? I haven't seen any new faces around, but who knows. Suddenly I heard a branch snap to my right; I leapt up to the nearest tree and climbed up it until I could see the surrounding area. What saw made blood boil. Toni Carson was stumbling like a fool through the woods. I jumped down from my branch mere inches from where she was startling her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a low dangerous tone.

"Well, I'm being chased through the woods trying not to die and then I run into you," she panted, glaring at me completely and thoroughly pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about; I see no one. We're alone out here." I started to grin wickedly.

"You're pretty freaking stupid! How the HELL do you think I got out here? Oh, I was just have 'in a nice drive on a cool night when I hit someone and fled the scene of the crime into the woods. What do you think Anna is it the first or the second answer?!"

"Watch how you talk to me child. I'm in no mood. For all I know you could be going to my house to _spy_ some more! You and I both know you can't drive until your eighteen so why. Are. You. Here?" I saw some movement out of my peripheral to my right, but I focused on the pathetic excuse in front of me.

"Really you're impossible, and you really need to get over this grudge you have against- what was that!" Toni said fearfully.

"Stop trying to distract me! I will gut you if you keep avoiding my questions; now answer me!"

"Spy on you!? You've made it perfectly clear that you hate my guts! I don't have time to deal with your bitching right now, so get **out** of my way! I didn't come out here interested in seeing you at **all**!" Toni glared seething at me. I took her arm as she tried to pass me and jerked it behind her back knocking her feet out from under her and putting her face first onto the ground. She struggled, but she was never a match for me.

"Now the truth _bitch_. If someone was chasing you what. Did. They. Look. Like." I was fed up now.

"A freaking light-skinned Mexican woman, uh she was short, had dark hair… and her eyes they were red like freaking Bloody Mary red scared the living daylights outta me," Toni said with glazed over eyes looking as if she wasn't even feeling the pain from the position I put her in.

I froze, oh no some vampire is in the area and it's after Toni, which I could care less about, but I have to get out of here. Still that description sounds familiar like I've heard of her before, but where? "Shit," I said getting off a her. "Get up we have to get moving immediately! Hurry! Maybe we should split up, or I know where the Cullen's house is from here we can go there I guess, but if you fall behind I will _not_ come back for you." I told her walking away.

"Oh leaving so soon _chicas_? I really wanted to play some more; especially with you mijo, and your… powerful friend." I spun 360 degrees on my heel, looking at the accented voice that came from above and behind me. I froze when I saw her; I knew that description I heard sounded familiar. I was looking at the creator of Jasper.

"Maria, what a pleasant surprise," a look of shock flashed across her face before she carefully masked it. "I'm sorry to say that the Major isn't here right now, but I can take a message."

"Major?" Toni looked at me crazily. "This is the freaky lady that's been chasing me you realize that, right?"

Maria ignored her only glancing in her direction, "You know my Major?" she asked rolling the 'r' in major.

"Yes and I also know he left you, but you don't need him Maria he is very happy with his family." I told her knowing that this might upset her maybe help in the long run. "You were very… powerful in the South when the Major was with you," I told her when I saw her anger rise, "but you don't need him to get that power again."

"What are you suggesting?" she pondered looking at me eagerly.

"Me? I'm not _suggesting_ anything. I'm just sayin' that you, as a powerful woman, need no one like the Major and just think; the Volturi won't be on your ass if you keep Ja- the Major out of it."

"Oh silly, silly niña, I'm not looking to keep the Major if I find him. I need some help training my new newborn army, and maybe," she said as she turned her head towards Toni, "a couple more newborns."

It wasn't working, I was using all my power all durin' that conversation, to try and get her to leave here back to the South, thus leaving me and the Cullen's alone.

"Anna, What the heck is going on!?"

"Shut up Toni!" she was beginning to tick me off, and she knows nothing about this, so keeping my eyes on Maria I walked towards Toni like I was about to tell her something.

"What- what are you doing?" she asked in a skittish manner. I just slowly brought my hand up distracting her from my feet. I swept them under her bringing my knee to her head at the same time knocking Toni Marie Carson out.

"Sorry she knows nothing about us and was getting on my nerves. Now Maria what-" she cut me off.

"No more games, you are very powerful. Yes, it looks like I don't need my Major after all." I saw a blur and then the short Mexican was at my neck pumping me with venom. I felt the pain as she let go then she said one more thing, "If you could try to make me leave here then imagine you as a vampire. Yes this will work…" she slipped into Spanish as the pain grew and grew.

* * *

><p>-OooO-<p>

-The Cullen's-

* * *

><p>As the venom was beginning to pump through minutes after she was bit. Mark, her twin, fell in the middle of the Cullen's living room. Everyone rushed to him, but he was out of it. His eyes glassy and his body stiff.<p>

"Edward what's wrong with him." One of the Cullen's asked. "Why was he sucked in again? It hasn't done this since we left Tillamook."

"Carlisle listen is his heart slowing down?"

"All I can hear from him are screams," Edward said wincing, "I'm sorry I have to go." He told them rushing out with Bella and Renesmee following him out.

"Alice get my bag, something's wrong."

"Carlisle he's not breathing! Do something!"

"Jacob, I have to bite him if we want to save him do I have your permission?"

"Doc do whatever you can. I need to find Nessie."

"Emmett take him upstairs and Rose start doing compressions now, Alice have you seen anything from Anna? We might need Peter to go and check on her earlier than usual. How far away is he Jasper and how fast can he get there?"

"He told me this an hour; he was in Portland and that she has skipped town. I was coming to tell everyone now, but then… he got the news from well the news actually. He said that he can't get anywhere near the town actually, something about to many police officers in the surrounding area… but that he'll keep trying."

"That's all I ask." Carlisle told him from upstairs where he was starting to change Mark.

* * *

><p>-OooO-<p>

* * *

><p>After three and a half days of excruciating pain the Callan twins woke up one in Oregon and the other in New Hampshire. One was taken to the woods where he feasted on animals; the other was through a pleading Toni Carson who was begging the vampire to let her go back to her family, but she was dead in less than a minute. After having his fill of animals Mark went back to the Cullen's letting them welcome him into his new vampire life. Anna not having her fill of humans ran towards a house not too far away, and wait she recognized this house. She grinned evilly as she watched making sure there weren't any extra inhabitants, because this should be only a family affair.<p>

* * *

><p>Review!:)(: please! please! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE !<p> 


End file.
